Don't Turn Away
by Rana Ninque
Summary: Faramir loves Eowyn, Eowyn loves Aragorn, and Aragorn loves Arwen. What will happen? Will Aragorn give Arwen up? Will Eowyn ever fall in love with Faramir? Is she jealous about another girl? Warning extremely AU. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Everybody! This is an AU fic about Eowyn and Faramir. It takes place after Houses of Healing, and Eowyn is still not in love with Faramir, Aragorn still hasn't married Arwen (but she is in Minas Tirith), and there are new characters! Btw, I didn't steal the character of Natalie. I know she is almost _exactly _like Hethlin from "Captain my Captain," but I wrote her character before I even heard of that story. So I didn't steal your amazing character Isabeau of Greenlea! On with the story!

**Chapter One**

Free. Finally free of her chains that were bound upon her at the houses of healing. Now she could ride down the great plains of Gondor whenever the mood struck. Which was quite often.

Eowyn looked back at the city. Perhaps in hopes that she might see that someone had followed her. Maybe to be even more specific a man named Aragorn. Aragorn. How she loved him. She would not, could not allow her heart to be released from the spell Aragorn had placed on her the moment he walked in the doors of the Golden Hall. It was a spell of safety. With him, she knew frozen chains of neglect and solitude could never bind her.

As she looked back, all she saw was an open plain. And on the wall incasing Minas Tirith only soldiers. Except one tall lord then caught her eye. Eowyn's heart nearly leapt to her throat and out of her mouth at the possibility that Aragorn could be looking out upon the fields, at her. Ere she realized that it was only Faramir. Faramir had been a wondrous friend, and an enjoyable companion while there was no one else; but she could never love him. Aragorn was strong, handsome, and...and... Aragorn was a king, and Faramir was not. Eowyn shook that thought away quickly, very quickly.

(new scene)

"Eowyn! Where are you? Eowyn!" Eowyn heard her best friend calling through the courtyard. She leaned out the open window that overlooked the gardens. And called out, "Arwen! I'm in my room." A few moments later Arwen was bursting into Eowyn's room. "Eowyn! Oh Eowyn, you won't believe it. I just" Eowyn shook her head. Surely it wasn't _that_ important. "I saw Eomer kissing!" Eowyn leapt up in a flurry of excitement and action. "Where? When? Who? WHAT!" she shouted as the full reality of what Arwen had said sunk in. "In the Practice courts. While he was teaching her to use a sword. Lothliriel. Eomer kissed Lothliriel!" Arwen cried, now fully out of breath. Eowyn just stared at her. "How did she react?" She asked finally. "She seemed surprised but she just went along with it." Arwen answered with a shrug. Eowyn just continued to stare. Then she shouted. "Oh I can't wait!

(new scene)

That night Eowyn was not able to sleep once more. So instead she thought constantly about her brother's romance life. It was the one thing of which she knew nothing. Finally she decided to try and corner him. She knew he would probably be in his makeshift office or bedroom. She could only hope that he had not gone to bed yet because he had begun to lock his door once she had barged in one too many times.

Unfortunately he wasn't in his 'office'. _He must have gone to his room already. _She thought. She sighed and decided to visit Gondor's library.

When she got there she saw someone else she knew sitting at a table. Alas it was not Eomer, but it was the next best thing. Or the other way around.

Aragorn turned and smiled. _Damn I love that smile._ She thought as she smiled back. "Hi." She said, suddenly shy. "Hello Eowyn," he responded, "for what are you here at this hour?" "Couldn't sleep. And you?" She replied shortly. "There is a book here about some of Gondor's history that I have never had a chance to read. I've decided I had better get a start on it. I could not sleep until I did so." Eowyn nodded in understanding.

She glanced down at the book that he had in his hand. It was written in a strange calligraphy she had never seen before. Eomer had learned how to read the common script when he was younger, and then he had taught Eowyn, for which she was quite thankful. Most people in Rohan did not know how to read, as they had no written language of their own. The fact that she could read was what had raised her to a greater esteem in other's regards.

Eowyn turned from the book, toward the bookshelf. After some difficulty, she selected a book she could read. She then sat in a big chair on the other side of the room from Aragorn, and began to read.

(new scene)

Aragorn's POV.

Did I imagine it? Does she truly just treat me just like all the other men? Or has she been staring at me constantly? Sometimes I wonder if I should ask her about it. But that would be silly. 'So Eowyn, how are you? By the way, have you been staring at me more then every other man around?' This is becoming ridiculous. She seems to be obsessive! And with me! Why does she ignore Faramir, who has shown her only the greatest of his affections, and instead she forces herself to love me! She knows I will never return her affections, but she just keeps holding on.

The saddest part is, I know the answer to all my questions. Eowyn has been bound for so long, being a woman, to a lower position than everyone else in her surroundings (all men). She thinks, wrongly, that she will become free of such bindings should she become queen of Gondor. Yes, it is true she will be higher than all others, but that will not make her as happy as she thinks. She thinks _why marry a lowly Steward when you can marry the King?_ But I fear that her love for me is simply what I have said in the last paragraph. Nothing more. Even if I did return her love, it would all be for naught. It would be simply a waste of all of our love. Why won't you love the right person Eowyn!

(new scene)

When Eowyn had first met Aragorn, she had fallen madly in love with him. He had seemed unwilling to return her love at first, but she thought she could win him over.

Only when she had come to Gondor, did she realize he was in love with another woman already. Speaking frankly, she really couldn't blame him. When she first laid eyes on Lady Arwen, Eowyn had naturally almost fallen in love with her she was so beautiful and regal! What kept every man of Ellasar's court in love with his wife was almost beyond Eowyn's comprehension. She had asked Faramir what he thought of Arwen, he merely said that she was quite lovely and would make a good queen. Then again, what was Faramir going to say? He was so shy; she couldn't begin to imagine him striking up the nerve to even love someone in his own private thoughts. Faramir wasn't the one to judge by.

Eowyn knew her brother had certainly found Arwen fair, he had said her beauty surpassed Galadriel's (whom Eowyn thought of as the fairest of women), and he was even willing to fight Gimli about it. But he found Lady Lothliriel of Dol Amroth attractive. Again, he was not the one to judge Arwen's beauty.

Aragorn must have found her beautiful, but Eowyn had already covered him. She wanted someone else's opinion.

Was Arwen beautiful? Or could it just be the way Eowyn took it? She had to find someone to answer this question. What was she even getting out of this? She had seen Aragorn look at Arwen. She knew he loved Arwen, no matter whether someone else deemed her ugly or fair. Aragorn would always love Arwen. He would never love Eowyn.

So why did she keep playing this game? Why not go to someone who liked her better? Surely she wasn't _that_ ugly. Someone must have taken a fancy to her at some point.

Eowyn thought about this. No. No one she could think of had ever loved her like that. Excluding Grima Wormtongue of course. He had falsely loved her. He deemed her fair enough, and rich enough, to be good enough to bear his children. That kind of love did not count. But she would find someone to love her. Until then, she could only dream of Aragorn changing his mind. Eowyn also would find out whether Arwen was deemed beautiful in other's eyes. She swore to this.


	2. Chapter 2

This is where I introduce my original character, Natalie. Remember what I said, I didn't steal her character, no mater how similar she may be to Hethlin.

****

**Chapter Two**

But two weeks had passed when I realized I loved her. I forgot everything for a few weeks following that. I forgot to report to my father, I forgot to speak with the men, and I even forgot to write to Natalie, one of my closest friends, who was in Ithilien at the time.

Natalie was the one who brought me back to reality and rationality. She wrote me a long, somewhat irritated if I recall correctly, letter asking what had happened to me. I snapped out of my reverie when this letter came, and I realized all I had been doing was speaking to, watching, and thinking about Eowyn. How was I to explain that one!

I didn't answer Natalie's question. I just wrote her a long letter saying I was terribly sorry and I wouldn't let it happen again. I know she was vexed at not knowing _why_ it happened, but let her be vexed. I must figure out what in the entire galaxy in which we are will help me get out of the mess I'm going to be in with my father! I can't just tell _him_ that it won't happen again!

What would Aragorn say? Aragorn wouldn't let himself in this position! No wonder Eowyn loves him! _He_ wouldn't get caught in this situation. At least, I think Eowyn loves Aragorn. What if she does love me? I wish there was some way for me to know! Then again, if there was a way for _me_ to know whom _she_ loved, there would be a way for _her_ to know whom _I_ love! No, I wouldn't like that at all!

Here I go again. Thinking about Eowyn is what got me into this mess in the first place. Somehow, I don't think it will get me out.

I suppose I could just say I was ill, but I don't think that will work. Besides, it's not like nobody's seen me lately. I just haven't seen them.

Maybe I could say that I asked one of the soldiers that I was going to promote, to do the reports for a week, as training. But I had only recently found that he had been very ill for the last week. But then he would want the name of the soldier.

Whatever I say, I better come up with it within the next two hours, or I'll be in quite a lot of trouble.

(new scene)

Eowyn walked down to the stables, thinking of Aragorn again. More and more she had trouble getting her mind off of him. What torture!

As she passed the steward's office, she heard something that she didn't expect. Denethor seemed to be (unkindly) lecturing someone. As she stopped and listened, she heard him say Faramir's name. He also said something about neglecting duty without a reason.

Here was another person lecturing about duty! Couldn't anyone see that sometimes there were more important things? Duty, yes it was important, but it was simply what one _should_ do, not what one _must _do! There were times when duty was secondary, and obeying one's heart was primary. Poor Faramir, he must have done something that his heart told him to do, and his father didn't understand the importance of that.

Eomer was like that too. He didn't understand what it was like to listen to one's heart. Eowyn sometimes wondered if he even had a heart! He was all about duty to his country. That was why he had accepted this kingship without even a crease of the brow.

Eowyn turned from the door, and found herself face to face with a young man with a hard face. Or, she thought it was a young man at first, but after a second glance, she realized that it was a woman dressed like a man with her hair cut like a man's.

"What were you doing, eavesdropping on the steward's office? He doesn't like it when people do things like that," the woman said with a frown. Eowyn frowned back. "It seems that that steward in there doesn't like much at all!" Eowyn exclaimed angrily. The woman smiled at this. "He doesn't. That is why most of us hate him," She replied. Eowyn studied this woman. She seemed like a shieldmaiden almost! She acted like a soldier, but she was a woman, that could only mean that Eowyn wasn't the only shieldmaiden in Gondor.

"Are you a shieldmaiden?" Eowyn asked. The woman laughed heartily and replied, "No, I'm a trained knight of Gondor. However, I now realize that you must be the shieldmaiden Eowyn of the Shield-arm, the White Lady of Rohan, and the woman who slew the Witch-King.

Eowyn laughed. She hadn't realized how many titles she had. There certainly were a lot. And there was one that this woman didn't know, to Eowyn's relief. She had never liked being called Ice Maiden, and she hoped that the title was losing its grip on her.

"I am she," she answered. The woman responded with, "Faramir speaks of you continually." Eowyn was just about to ask who this woman was, when the door behind her opened.

Eowyn turned, afraid that she might see the steward's face, but instead it was merely his son's. Faramir's face was calm. Too calm in Eowyn's opinion. He seemed shaken, but to well composed to show it.

He smiled grimly. "Eowyn, as always 'tis a pleasure to see you. I see you've met Natalie, I was wondering when you two would meet. I thought that you would like each other. Was I right?" Natalie nodded silently. Eowyn too, nodded, wondering what had shaken Faramir. True, his father had been lecturing him, but surely he wasn't childish enough to be upset about something like that!

Faramir bowed to Eowyn and Natalie and began to walk away down the hall. Natalie frowned again and began to follow him. She caught up with him and they whispered for a few moments, then Faramir continued on his way.

Natalie returned to Eowyn with a sigh. "He can be stubborn sometimes!" she exclaimed, then would talk no more about it.

Eowyn asked the other woman to duel with her, and Natalie agreed. They fought long and hard, until Natalie finally won. To Eowyn's embarrassment, she found later that Faramir had watched the entire duel. She didn't know why it bothered her that Natalie was a better swordsman than she was. After all, Natalie had a lot better training. Eowyn also didn't know why it bothered her that Natalie obviously shared something special with Faramir. But it did.

(new scene)

Natalie walked down the halls thinking about this new acquaintance of hers. Eowyn. A very good natured woman, yet very competitive in battle. She was just the sort of person that Natalie liked.

And here her best friend was in love with this woman. Actually, he was more than a best friend, but that was all that she could call him now.

Natalie's thoughts returned to Eowyn. There was but on problem with her. That was the fact that she loved the future king of Gondor. But perhaps that could be changed with time. After all, Faramir was a truly wonderful person, and Natalie was sure that he could turn this woman's heart, just like he had turned her own heart.

At that moment, one of Natalie's subjects came running up to her.

"Natalie," Eowyn breathed. "Natalie, I have to ask you, do you think that Lady Arwen is fair?" Natalie pondered for a moment as to what Eowyn meant by this.

"Well, yes. Of course she is fair," she replied.

"Beautiful?

"Beautiful," Natalie affirmed.

"Gorgeous?

"Of course.

"The most breathtaking woman you have yet seen?

Natalie nodded.

Eowyn nodded back and took off again. Natalie wondered what that was about. After all, Eowyn was in love with Arwen's betrothed was she not? Then, it hit Natalie, Eowyn wanted to know whether Arwen was more beautiful than she. Natalie sighed. _You know what Eowyn? I think that you are a lot better off with Faramir._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, to all my readers about the section breaks! I'm having trouble making them work, I want to use the customary break symbol, but I can't figure out how to do it. Sorry! This chapter is dedicated to Telhyandowen. Thank you for your review!

**Chapter Three**

The one thing that Eowyn particularly loved about ridding in Gondor was not the beautiful plains or the enchanting forests; it was her new mare, Windfola. Eomer had agreed to let her keep the mare, and Eowyn had become obsessed with here. Windfola could run faster than her namesake, the wind. She was truly the daughter of the wind.

Eowyn felt the same about herself. She belonged running free, rather than sitting in some sitting room stitching some silly rose onto a handkerchief. Indeed, Eowyn did find use in needlework, though she didn't particularly enjoy it, she did understand its uses. But as for sewing a handkerchief! That was ridiculous in Eowyn's mind. She would rather be riding her beloved mare, or swinging her sword. Something useful.

Windfola and Eowyn found consolation in each other. They each knew what it was like to long for the wild fields, and instead be confined in a cage. For anytime that Eowyn was unable to ride, Windfola was unable to be ridden.

Eowyn raced down the Pellenor, just like she had so many other times. This time, she had somewhere to go.

She, Faramir, and Natalie had agreed to race to the heart of Ithilien, Emyn Arnen. They were to meet in the small village that lay in the center of Emyn Arnen. There they would eat lunch, and then they would return to Minas Tirith.

Eowyn had studied a map before the group had set out, but she still wasn't sure that she could find her way to this city. After all, she had never been in Ithilien at all!

Windfola darted through the river Anuin. All of Eowyn's doubts disappeared in an instant. Whether or not she knew where the village lay, Windfola was a swifter horse than any in Gondor. Besides, there seemed to be one good road. And that was the road that Eowyn took.

For a while, Eowyn found that she couldn't think of anything. The thrill of riding stole every other thought away. But soon enough, she found her thoughts drifting.

She didn't stop thinking of Aragorn until Windfola suddenly whinnied and neighed. Eowyn looked around and found that she was in a clearing. She had wandered all the way through Emyn Arnen without even realizing it! She could hear the faint noise of a village nearby. It seemed that she had made it to her destination. And that she had won.

But at the same time, she heard another whinny coming from the trees. She turned and saw Faramir riding up to her on Silivren, his stallion.

"How did you get here so fast?" Eowyn asked, surprised. All three had split off almost immediately, and Eowyn knew that Faramir was behind both her and Natalie.

"Short cut," he answered with a grin. "Even Natalie doesn't know about it.

This angered Eowyn greatly. "That isn't fair! I didn't know any short cuts, I've never been here before! It isn't fair that you use them now!" She retorted. Faramir held his hands up in surrender.

"You speak truefully milady. I won't do it again. Besides, you still got here before me. You have quite won the race. And if I'm correct, Natalie quite lost," he said.

"Except for the fact that you used a short cut that she didn't know about!" Eowyn countered playfully. Faramir smiled and responded, "Now Eowyn, no one ever said that I couldn't use a short cut. I agree with you when you say that 'twas unfair to you, but as for Natalie, she has lived in these woods as long as I have. I think that it is perfectly ok to use a short cut when it comes to her." Eowyn just rolled her eyes.

They waited for an entire quarter of an hour before Natalie rode in, exhausted.   
"What happened to you, my friend?" Eowyn asked cheerfully. Natalie just looked at her and then turned to Faramir.

"Where is the shortcut? I know you used one because I'm a better rider, and because you were behind me." Faramir just smiled innocently.

"Sit, and eat Natalie," Eowyn commanded. "We'll discover Faramir's secret soon enough." Faramir once again smiled and widened his eyes to add to the innocent expression, which sent Eowyn and Natalie into fits of laughter. It was a long time before they were calm enough to eat.

(new scene)

"Faramir! We know that you used that path to trick us! It took us five hours to reach the city, and it too you two to reach the clearing! Oh you clever sneak!" Eowyn cried once they were all back in the stables, grooming their horses.

Faramir just replied, "I wondered if you were going to follow me home. I didn't want you knowing my secret; then I would have no chance of winning." He smiled.

Then Natalie added, "Faramir, you do realize that because of your little crafty plot, we are now very late for dinner, and none of us have cleaned up?" At this, Faramir cursed and ran inside to wash as best as he could.

(new scene)

Eowyn walked back to her rooms, exhausted. She was glad that the night was over. Finally, she could rest.

Eowyn stopped to light a candle. She couldn't stand to sleep in the dark. It made her feel so vulnerable. She didn't like feeling that way. Eowyn wondered when her fear of the dark began. She knew though. It was when Wormtongue began to whisper his poison in her ear. It had been bad enough when her uncle had fallen under Grima's sway, but it was worse fearing the same end for herself.

As she passed Faramir's rooms, she heard music. She stopped to listen, not even taking note of the fact that this was the second time in the last two days that she had been eavesdropping on Faramir, and she used to never even think about doing it once in any situation.

She heard him playing a lyre, softly and slowly, the melody was haunting and the words...the words reminded her of herself.

_Running like water,_

_Blowing like wind,_

_Like Luthien's daughter,_

_Simple as a friend._

_No stars for her brow,_

_No gems for her hair,_

_The rain is falling on her now._

_No joy adorns her,_

_No man adores her,_

_The rain is falling forever._

_ To the river reeds she cries,_

_"Alas, Alas, Ai, Ai!_

_"No more do I see,_

_For more I do weep._

_Helkaiel,_

_Elgadil,_

_Vanwawen,_

_Eva meneulmar._

_Raen hae ello i iath._

_Mellonnin! Mellonnin!_

_Ai! Ai!_

Of course Eowyn didn't understand the elvish, but the rest of it resonated her heart. She wondered for whom it was written. Faramir began another song, this one entirely in elvish.

_"A arat ien esse I las,_

_Man onant I el gal._

_A fir edan tire tenn' i hiril si,_

_A oi mele iriel._

_Berethorin! Tinuviel!_

He sang this song with a passion. The lyre, though beautiful, did not match his voice. Eowyn noticed that the door was ajar, and she slowly pushed it open.


	4. Chapter 4

I really am enjoying writing this, I hope you readers are enjoying reading it! Please review! I love getting them! Thank you to ArwenEvenstar. I'll try to think about what you said. I really like constructive critisism. The reason why I have been doing it is because I like switching from one pov to another. I haven't figured out how to make stars show up yet. I will be trying to stop doing that as much though!

**Chapter Four**

"Good evening Eowyn," Faramir's pleasant voice floated across the pitch black room from the windowsill. Eowyn could just barely make out his figure sitting upon the sill, in the glow of the waning moon. The lyre and the singing had stopped abruptly when she had opened the door, to Eowyn's regret.

"What were you singing? It was so lovely, that is why I opened the door, your singing was beautiful," Eowyn asked, without even a hint of shame for intruding on this man in his private rooms. She walked into Eomer's rooms over a hundred times, and she felt no shame in doing so to Faramir as well, for she considered him a brother.

"The song was nothing," Faramir replied, with something like embarrassment in his voice. Eowyn finally understood.

"You wrote it didn't you? Both of them!" she exclaimed. She couldn't see what Faramir did next, but it seemed like the mass that was his head bobbed up and slightly.

"Faramir, it was beautiful! What did the elvish say?" Eowyn queried.

"For which song?" Faramir asked back.

"Both, first the one with Common Speech in it, then the other one." Eowyn replied.

"The one with Common Speech would go something like this," and he began playing his lyre and sang,

_"Ice daughter,_

_Forsaken friend,_

_Lost maiden,_

_Of a thousand tears._

_Wander far from your fence,_

_My friend, my friend!_

_Alas, Alas!_

"As for the other one, it said,

_A noble maiden in the leaves,_

_Who gave the stars their shine._

_A mortal man saw the lady here,_

_And ever loved the garlanded maiden._

_Queen of rememberance, Nightingale!_

As he ceased to play, he murrmered, "It is about Luthien Tinuviel the Fair, and Beren. There is more, but that was all that I sang. I wrote it a long time ago, back when I first discovered how many stories were written in song form. I decided that it would be worth my while to learn to do this myselfÉ" he trailed off.

"Who was the other one for?" Eowyn asked gently. She imagined Faramir smiling at this. He seemed to give off an air that told her what he was doing at each passing moment, even though she couldn't see him.

"It was about no one in particular. I had dreamed of a woman, bound by invisible chains, and I had a great desire to free her. But I didn't know how. The song was inspired by her." Eowyn wondered briefly if she had been that woman, she had heard rumors that Faramir had prophetic dreams, it wasn't impossible that he had dreamed of her, but she then decided that it wasn't. Just someone that he might never meet, and never have the chance to free.

"Do you know any good songs?" Faramir questioned. Eowyn shook her head, and then remembered that he probably couldn't see her.

"No, I'm afraid that I am not very well learned in lore," she answered aloud. "But I do enjoy listening to you," she added. Once again, she sensed that he smiled.

"Nay, no more songs for me to-night. You were wise to learn to defend ere you learned to sing. I should be setting my lyre aside and follow your example," he replied wearily. "Goodnight Eowyn.

"Goodnight Faramir.

(new scene)

Eowyn visited my room every night since that night. Sometimes we would talk, sometimes I would sing, or tell her stories, I even got her to sing a traditional song of Rohan once or twice. I would try to play my lyre along with her, but found a lot of difficulty. You see, the graceful chords of a lyre do not work well with the swift and coarse rhythm of Eowyn's favorite songs.

It was two weeks after the first time she heard me sing, when I finally decided that I wouldn't play the lyre this time. That Saturday, I went down to the town, and bought a new fiddle, perfect for Eowyn's songs.

It took me two days to work out how to play it. I studied a few books, and I worked on it tirelessly, and by the time those two days were gone, I could play something simple quite well.

I hid all of this from Eowyn. I wanted it to be a surprise. On Tuesday, I was excited, for I could finally show her what I had been doing so often.

She had asked consistently, but I just smiled and shrugged. Of course, she didn't like that, but I think that in part she did. Eowyn has a very playful nature, and I think that she enjoyed it when I played my secretive game. Just like when she wanted to know my shortcut, I wouldn't tell her. I think she enjoyed that too. I can read her quite well now. I can't help thinking, I can read her a lot better than Aragorn can, a lot better than Aragorn would even care to.

It was Tuesday night; I waited for many hours for Eowyn to come. I couldn't wait to show her the fiddle that I had gotten just to play along side of her. I was sure that she would be pleased.

As I waited, I thought about how these nightly meetings had brought us closer. I knew about Eowyn's family, and, somehow, I had let stories about my family slip out to her. Sometimes I wondered if I trusted her too much, but then I scold myself for thinking such things. Eowyn is a very noble lady. I can trust her.

She didn't come. I waited until three-thirty in the morning, and she didn't come. Finally, I gave up hope. As I put my lyre and fiddle away, I tried to fight back tears. I knew I was being stupid, but I couldn't help mourning over her. I loved her too dearly, the fact that she forgot about me was almost too much for me to bear.

I still held my breath as I prepared for bed that I would hear her entering the sitting room, and whispering my name. In fact, I continued hoping long after I went to bed. At every small noise, I would sit bolt upright in bed, thinking that Eowyn had finally come, only to be disappointed again.

I know that she never came because I never slept for more than a few minutes at a time.

(new scene)

Eowyn sat in the library reading hard. She wondered briefly why she was trying to do this, but she just shook the thought away. Why did it matter? Faramir had inspired her, that was all.

Lore was so important to Faramir, and for some reason, Eowyn felt like it should be important to her too. So she had begun to study it meticulously ever since she had heard Faramir sing.

Throughout the day, she would study, throughout the evening she would listen to Faramir, and learn that way. Every night she would fall asleep, hearing songs or reciting poetry. Every morn, the first things on her mind was whether or not two words rhymed.

Eowyn knew how to put all this poetry to use. She decided to write a poem. It was going to be like that poem that Faramir sang that time, about Luthien Tinuviel. Hers was going to be about her uncle. How bravely he died in battle, what a strong ruler he was. Eowyn couldn't what to see the look on Faramir's face when he heard her recite it!

Wait, why was she thinking of Faramir's face? What about Aragorn? Aragorn didn't care about poetry, she decided. He wouldn't care if compared Luthien to Morgoth.

Speaking of Faramir, Eowyn wondered what the time was. She had been so long shut up in this room, and she was growing restless. _How does Faramir do it?_ She wondered, as she stretched. There wasn't even a window!

Eowyn walked over to the door of the library to find out the time. As she exited, she noticed that the whole hall was dark. When she looked up at the grand city clock, she saw it reading, Two-forty-two. Eowyn couldn't believe how much time had passed! She didn't even hear the dinner bell!

Poor Faramir, he must have been waiting for her, and thought that she had forgotten. He was probably already asleep.

Eowyn considered as she passed his door knocking, she hesitated, and then decided against it. She wouldn't want to wake him. She thought that she heard some movement, and maybe a lyre chord being strummed, but she was sure she had imagined it. Faramir was surely long asleep. She would be sure to talk to him in the morning.

For now, it was time that she went to bed too. She didn't want her eyes to be all bloodshot in the morning.

(new scene)

When Eowyn descended to the breakfast hall, Faramir was nowhere to be found. Upon asking Denethor, she discovered that Faramir had left for North Ithilien early that morn. Regretful that she didn't have a chance to talk to him, Eowyn retreated to the library and began to work on her poem.

She found one problem with the poem, which was that she didn't understand music. She could study it, but she didn't want to study _that _much. Just enough to be educated about such things. _Perhaps Faramir could help me with that_, she thought with a grin.

She noticed that she was beginning to find Faramir even more fasinating than Aragorn, but she just told herself that she was being silly. _I'm just trying to find a replacement since I can't have Aragorn. That isn't fair to Faramir or Aragorn. If I'm going to love someone, I'm going to love only them._ These last words she wrote down on a piece of paper, in case she should need to remind herself of her promise.

(new scene)

Faramir knew that he was sulking, but he also didn't really care. So what if people knew what had happened? So what if they knew that he had foolishly fallen in love with the Ice Maid of Rohan, and foolishly thought that he could capture her wild heart. So what if they knew that he had thought this and failed? And now he was sulking for it?

He didn't care. He didn't even care that Natalie knew, which would have normally bothered him. So what? All that mattered was that Eowyn had forgotten him. She didn't care. She had found something more important to do. _Stop acting like a child,_ he scolded himself. But it didn't work. He still sulked. His heart was broken.

Why? Why had he allowed himself to take this road? Why did he allow himself to hope? He couldn't have helped that either. Eowyn was the one who had stirred the hope in his heart. Why had she done this? It wasn't fair. He was now suffering from her indifference.

But of course she hadn't meant to. She didn't know what he felt like. She probably didn't even know that he had even noticed her absence. Faramir wondered briefly if she would have been hurt if he hadn't. But of course she wouldn't. As long as Aragorn noticed her presence and absence, then everything was fine for her.

Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't things be easy? Love was meant for humans to enjoy, not to make them suffer.

Faramir thought about this all the way to North Ithilien. About why things had to be the way they were, and if there was a way to fix it. The only conclusion that he ever reached was that, yes, he did indeed need more sleep.

(new scene)

Natalie watched Faramir carefully, wondering how she could help him. He was clearly suffering. _How could Eowyn break his heart like this?_ Natalie wondered. _He is so kind and gentle, so undeserving of this cruel treatment. _

She would be returning to Minas Tirith in two weeks time. She resolved to question Eowyn about it then.

Natalie wondered if Eowyn even knew about what she had done. Surely she did. Faramir had come just short of declaring his love for her openly. Surely she knew that he loved her desperately. Did she not know, or did she just not care?

Natalie wished that things were the way they were before Eowyn came along. Why did Eowyn have to come and break Faramir's heart in pieces? Why couldn't everything just be normal? He had been somewhat happy before she had come along. Admittably not as happy as he was now that he knew her, but he could now only be barely happy when Eowyn was with him. Natalie knew that she would have been a lot better for himÉbut no. She had sworn not to think of the things that might have been between her and Faramir. So she wouldn't.

(new scene)

Belegmir didn't know what was going on with his captain that day. Presumably Faramir had suffered from another bout with his father, but for some reason, Belegmir that that it wasn't that. Faramir was different this time.

Normally he would try to hide his pain beneath mirth or determination. But now, he was simply letting his feelings show. Belegmir couldn't understand why.

Faramir seemed more exhausted today. He must have not slept well. Perhaps that was it. He was having trouble sleeping. Maybe he was being plagued by nightmares again. But again, Belegmir didn't think so. Faramir didn't normally act like this. Unless something unusual happened, there was no reason for him to start now.

Then Belegmir remembered something from a long time ago. Belegmir had been in the steward's service since he was a youth. When he was twenty-two years of age, and Faramir was but sixteen, Belegmir remembered seeing this countance.

But not only did Faramir have this expression. Natalie sulked with him. Of course all of the rangers had assumed that someday the two would fall in love, so Ôtwas natural for Belegmir to first think of that. Ever since that day, he had assumed that Faramir and Natalie had some sort of romantic disagreement.

But now, Belegmir beheld this expression again. Faramir wore it steadly throughout the whole day. And Belegmir finally understood. Faramir had fallen in love with Eowyn of Rohan, and she had turned him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! You guys are making my ego swell to twice the size it was originally! Keep up the good work! Here is another chapie for you!

To Omara Eldu: Belegmir means mighty jewel. I didn't intend for him to even be in the story, but I just wanted to portray Faramir from an unknown angle. Also, I have thought about chapter names, but I don't think that names will work for this story. However, other stories that I am working on (not yet posted) WILL have chapter names.

To all my readers: Omara Eldu alerted me that I'm not catching all of my htm tags. Terribly sorry about that. When you see an (E) with an accent means dot, dot, dot. When you see an (O) with a very strange accent, it means single quote. I'm going to try to catch those better next time!

****

**Chapter Five**

Eowyn haunted the halls of Minas Tirith like a ghost. She would drift from on end of the building to another, softly humming to herself. Something had stirred within her, but she couldn't understand what it was. Whatever it was, it left her weak and mindless for many days.

Aragorn caught the words of Eowyn's song one time when he passed her in the halls. He was surprised that she barely took notice of him. Surprised and delighted. Maybe she had forgotten him for Faramir. The future king was sure that he would have a lot better clue if he could recognize the song she sang. But he did not. It went like this:

_Helkaiel,_

_Elgadil,_

_Vanwawen,_

_Eva meneulmar._

_Raen hae ello i iath._

_Mellonnin! Mellonnin!_

_Ai! Ai!_

Aragorn just shook his head in wonder. _I didn't know that she spoke elvish,_ he thought as he continued through the halls. He wondered where she had learned the song. He had never heard it, and he was pretty well learned in Elvish lore, being the foster son of Elrond.

Eowyn didn't even know what she sang. She just sang the lyrics again and again, while thinking of other things. Only she knew what she thought of, and even she mightn't have known. It was like Eowyn lived in a dream for the next few days. And no one could determine exactly what had brought this condition about.

Once, Aragorn became so worried about his friend that he sent for the healers. The Warden himself came, and left more bewildered than he had come, and somewhat exhausted from trying to chase Eowyn down the halls. She ignored everything. All that mattered to her was her little fantasy, whatever it was.

She finally snapped out of her reverie when she heard the trumpets of Gondor blowing, announcing the arrival of some redeemed guest.

There was no doubt as to who it was. As Eowyn walked down through the market, as she was too anxious to see the new arrival to wait with the rest of the ladies in the court, she heard the people shouting all around her, "Faramir! Faramir!" As the horses passed her, Eowyn searched the line for the familiar face. And there it was. When she saw him she cried along with the folk, "Faramir! Faramir!" while she thought, _so this is how his people view him._

To her slight discomfort Faramir managed to pick her voice out of the crowd. He spotted her and smiled. Eowyn blushed in return. When Natalie passed right beside Eowyn she leaned down and murmured, "'Tis good to see you again, milady. Faramir has missed you quite a lot." Eowyn looked down at her feet and blushed harder. As Natalie rode on toward the citadel, Eowyn could have sworn she heard Natalie laughing.

Eowyn turned her attention to Faramir, who had also progressed much further along the road. Eowyn rushed to keep up with him, but soon the rangers had left her far behind. She knew that she could continue walking and meet Faramir at the citadel, but she also knew that it could be a while before he could talk. So instead she just walked through the city.

As Eowyn saw more of Minas Tirith, the more she realized the differences between Edoras and this city.

Edoras was wild, like the horses that were worshiped there. It was golden all over, and the people were all different. No two women were the same. Edoras was like a flower. It blossomed, grew, and changed with each passing season.

Here, the people were all the same. All had a place and a status. And they stuck to that status. Everyone did the same things at the same times. But yet, there was something safe and secure about the city. Everyone knew what was going to happen. They all knew how to act. It was like a root of the flower. It was a cage, but it was a safe cage.

If only the flower and root could blend somehow. Perhaps if Eowyn decided to remain in Minas Tirith the city would learn to blossom. She didn't know. Otherwise, she would have to find another place that was safe, but wild. Somehow she would.

(new scene)

"I told you no such thing! I told you to return with a report in three days, which you did not do" "It was raining." "Doesn't matter! Are you such a lady that you can't ride in the rain?"

Eowyn heard this argument as she walked back to her room. She had been walking through the city, when it had started to rain again. Eowyn wanted to tidy herself up ere she saw anyone.

But as she heard this conversation, coming from Denethor's office, she once again stopped to listen...again.

"We didn't stop, but we were slowed down. We couldn't see the road" "Don't give me your excuses. Do not disobey me again. Out of my sight careless son!"

Eowyn tried to slip away when those words were exclaimed, but the door opened too quickly. Instead she just tried to pretend that she had been walking passed at that moment.

Faramir's face was exhausted. Eowyn hadn't noticed the weariness before now. His face was grim, and his eyes were sad. When he saw her, he didn't smile as usual. Instead he closed the door as quickly as he could.

"How much did you hear?" He whispered. Eowyn tried to look taken aback, but Faramir just rolled his eyes.

"Eowyn, I can read you better than you can read yourself. I know that you are faking. You heard it. I ask again, how much?" Eowyn knew that there was no use hiding anymore. He would just be hurt by it if she did.

"I heard your father telling you that he never told you to do something, and then accusing you of not returning on time," Eowyn relayed. Then she thought for a second, and added, "which I could almost accuse you of too. I missed you, Faramir." He smiled finally at her.

"I missed you too." He whispered. But somehow, he seemed surprised when she said that she missed him. Almost like she had specifically told him that she wouldn't miss him. Then she realized. She practically had. She hadn't gone to his room that night, and she hadn't given an explanation for her absence. He still thought that she didn't care for him at all.

"Oh Faramir, I'm so sorry about that night, I just totally forgot. Could you forgive me? I'm so sorry. You see, I wanted to surprise you. I was going to study all this lore, and learn all these songs, and I was going to write my own song, to surprise you! So I studied during the day in the library, and I studied during the evening with you. But you know that the library doesn't have any windows, so that day I lost track of time. I didn't even hear the super bell" Why did she always tend to babble?

Faramir laughed. "Don't worry about it Eowyn. It doesn't matter."

"I was going to knock on your door when I left the library, but I figured that you were already asleep by two-forty-two. Were you?" Eowyn queried fretfully. Faramir just shook his head in response.

"I didn't sleep much that night. But don't worry about it."

"Did I tell you that a new guest came along with us?" He asked, eager to change the subject. He felt that the former one was drawing too close to his feelings for Eowyn, and he didn't really want to bring that up right then.

"No, who is it?"

"I know not, he refused to disclose his name until he was here. He specifically mentioned wanting to speak with Aragorn. And he said something about Arwen as well."

"Humph," was the only response with which Eowyn bothered.

Once again, it was Arwen and Aragorn. Were they the only important people around here? Had she not also won renown? All Arwen had to do was sit around and cry because she was letting go of her immortality, and she was the more renowned then Eowyn! Eowyn knew if _she_ had done that, then she would have been called a spoiled baby and that she should get over it. It was only because Arwen was more beautiful. And now Eowyn had proof. She had asked someone whom she didn't know very well, and whose judgment she could trust. Natalie said that Arwen was the most breathtaking woman that she had ever seen, and that included Eowyn herself.

Eowyn shook her head at herself. Why did it matter? She couldn't win Aragorn, so she would just love him from a distance.

She caught Faramir watching her strangely.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"What were you pondering?" He queried back.

"Nothing of your concern," she answered just as sharply as before.

By this time, the pair had reached the stables without realizing it. Faramir, undaunted by Eowyn's cutting words, conducted her up a ladder and into the loft.

There he said, "What troubles you milady? It has been too long since I could ask that. Now that I am able, I will ask it and you will answer."

Eowyn sighed and tried to begin, "I...it's just that Arwen...Arwen and Aragorn. Everyone treats them like they are the only ones who have won redeem in this whole affair. All Arwen had to do was give up part of her life to live with the one that she loved. That isn't too hard. She just made a big deal about it. Are they the only ones who have won renown?"

Faramir was silent for a moment, and then he responded quietly, "Sometimes, even your own actions say that you feel the same way as the others."

"What do you mean?" Eowyn demanded harshly.

"Nothing milady. 'Twas out of line for me to say. I'm sorry. I know how you feel." And, with that, he held Eowyn tightly, as she began to cry into his shoulder.

"What did Arwen have to do to win him? Why couldn't I? Do you think I'm secondary to Arwen? Which would you pick?" Faramir did not respond.

This agitated Eowyn even more. If Faramir did not respond, that meant that he did not want her to know the answer. Which meant that he would pick Arwen as well. Eowyn didn't even consider how she would react if he told her that he would pick her.

"You would pick Arwen too? What is it about her? What has she done that makes everyone so in love with her? Sure, she is beautiful, but am I not also?"

Faramir laughed gently. Eowyn wondered privately what amused him so.

"Milady, I fear that you are mistaken about what I was saying. I do not love the lady Arwen. I" He hesitated and then continued steadily. "I don't have an opinion on the subject. I think that you are both fair ladies. I cannot say anything else about the subject."

Eowyn sighed. Apparently Faramir was the wrong person to talk to. Perhaps Natalie would understand what it was like to love a man and not have the love returned. Perhaps, too, she would know what it was like for that man to favor another woman whom she deemed to be lesser. Perhaps.

(new scene)

"Eowyn, did you hear? My father has come here! I'm so glad. I thought that I might never see him again! But he is here now!" Arwen cried out to her friend.

Eowyn couldn't figure out why Arwen liked her so much. Eowyn herself found Arwen annoying. She liked her at times, but much of the time Eowyn found her as just another gossip. But Arwen kept hanging on to the friendship.

Maybe if Eowyn had stepped back and looked at Arwen without connecting her to Aragorn, she might have liked Arwen. She also might have seen Arwen as an elf, without any friends, the only one of her race in a whole city. She was different. And probably had trouble with the fact. She had been raised in an elvish country, and now was thrust out in to a man's country.

Eowyn was also different. She used a blade. She had a Rohirrim's rough manners. Perhaps that was why Arwen liked her so. They were both so different from the other ladies, and they both struggled to be accepted.

"That is wonderful Arwen," Eowyn replied half-heartedly.

Arwen pondered for a moment. "Eowyn, do you ever wonder which life-path you should take? My father's wise. You know that if you have any questions about your life, he can sometimes see into the future? I just was thinking about it because you seem very confused about where to go with your life now."

"I am not confused about anything!" Eowyn retorted. "However, is it true that he can foresee things?"

Arwen nodded vehemently. "Some things," she added.

Eowyn thought for a moment. She wasn't confused, but she was curious. What did her life hold? Could this man really see into the future? She would give it a try.

Eowyn suddenly took off down the halls. Arwen wondered where she was going. Then she realized that she was going to see Lord Elrond.

When Eowyn reached the door, she paused. What was she going to say? 'hi! I'm Eowyn, and I want you to tell me my future because I don't believe that you can!' As if. Then she decided a good reason to go there.

She knocked.

"Come in!" Someone called from inside. Eowyn's hands shook as she opened the door.

The room was small, but neat. There was a bed in one corner, a dresser in another, and a window in another. Under the window sat a little desk with neat stacks of papers on it. A man sat at the desk.

He was a man, but he had some sort of Elvish quality about him. He wore his hair in an Elvish style, he wore Elvish clothes, and his ears were slightly pointed. But yet, he was still a man.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Um...well, Lady Arwen...she said...she said that I should come here...be...because I was unsure about what I should do with my life now." There. She had said it. Though she still insisted inside that she wasn't confused, she felt almost as though her lie was more of the truth than the truth.

Elrond frowned. "Lady Eowyn is it not?" Eowyn nodded weakly.

Elrond turned from her and looked out the window. He stared for a long time, so long that Eowyn was wondering if that was his way of saying, 'I'm not going to help you, so leave.' She was on the verge of leaving, when he finally turned around.

"I cannot tell you what your future holds, as there are many decisions that must be made first. My eyes do not tell me what will happen, they just speak as to what will happen considering current circumstances. However, I can give you this piece of advice. You are so fixed upon the darkness in front of you, that you do not see the light beside you. Take into full account all whom surround you ere you give your self up for lost and plunge headlong into the darkness."

Eowyn frowned. "Thank you milord. I shall do my best to follow your advice," she said quietly. And with that, she left.

Eowyn pondered the advice as she walked back to the stables. That wasn't exactly what she had wanted from the visit. And she didn't understand the little that she had gotten out of it. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that, though she had gotten little from the meeting, the Lord Elrond had learned much about her. Eowyn didn't like to think about that.

In the end, she decided to ignore it. Whatever it meant, she would just ignore it and hopefully it would reveal itself in time.

(new scene)

Faramir sat with the new guest listening to the tales that he had. Elrond, having been alive for such a long time, had an immense amount of stories. Faramir listened with vigor. They were all fascinating.

All to soon, the lunch was over. Denethor had invited Lord Elrond to lunch, along with Faramir, but unfortunately, or not, depending on the perspective, he had been unable to make it. So Faramir and Elrond ate together instead.

As Faramir was preparing to leave, Elrond stopped him.

"You may know that Eowyn came to me two days ago and asked me to tell her about her future. When I looked into hers, I also found yours. I do not tell people what to do, but I do give advice every now and then. I would like to give some of this advice to you. Do not turn away from the cry of the seagull. If you do, all hope might be lost. Remember, don't turn away."


	6. Chapter 6

So Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I've had I busy week!

Omara Eldu: Wow, you're right that you went a little crazy. Thanks for liking me so much! I don't know what I'll post next, but I think that it might be an Eomer/Lothliriel (yes, I know that is spelled wrong). I really like that couple! I hope you noticed that I ended the last chapter for you!

Everyone else: Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this! I used a wee bit of Irish in this chapter, to substitute for the lack of Elvish words! I'm sorry if I got it wrong. I don't really study Irish, I've just got a dictionary.

**Chapter Six**

Faramir's feet carried to the library naturally. It wasn't even conscious. He just went there. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had settled down in a chair with a book about Numenor.

What wonderful peace, to be sitting in the library reading a good book. Especially when it rained like it did now. It was the raining season, and the weather was staying true to its name. More so than usual in fact. It never rained _this_ hard!

But soon, the rain of Minas Tirith was long forgotten in exchange for the rains of Numenor. Engrossed, Faramir failed to hear the door creaking, or to see the slender woman that entered.

Eowyn smiled to herself. Now she could surprise Faramir like he had surprised her too many times.

She crept all the way up right next to him, and the said softly in his ear, "Good day, Faramir, How are you?" Faramir nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Umm...G...Good day, Eowyn," he stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, Faramir, my brother, Eomer King! His coronation has just been announced for the first day of Lotesse (May)," Eowyn said joyfully. Faramir smiled at her happiness.

"'Tis wonderful news, Eowyn, wonderful," he replied. Then he added curiously, "But could you tell me why your brother is the king and not the late king's own son?

Eowyn's face turned immediately cold. And her sparkling eyes lost their glow. "How...how dare you!" She said, choking own her on anger. "How could you speak so ill of the dead! And to their loved ones! How? How?

Faramir realized his mistake. Eowyn's cousin, Theodred, was dead. He knew that already, he just didn't remember.

"Eowyn, I'm sorry, I did not realize. I'm truly sorry. Please, forget I said anything. I will do anything to take it back, seriously. I know how it feels. I understand," He pleaded desperately. Eowyn just stared at him incredulously.

"Faramir. Do not ever tell me that you understand. Your pains are but a trifle compared to mine." She replied haughtily at last.

Faramir rose at this and in his turn became cold and distant. Eowyn, for the first time, saw him as the noble steward he could be. Powerful and stern in his bearing, instead of quite and gentle nature for which she had mistaken him.

"Do not mistake me again Eowyn of Rohan! I lie not when I say to you that I have felt as you do. My father, brother, and mother were the only relatives I had close to me. I am the only one who yet remains in Middle-Earth except my father. And he despises me. Ask him yourself. As for rejection from a woman, if you speak of Aragorn when you refer to your pain, after what you have put me through in these last several months, I can say I've felt that too. Is that not enough?" Tears glistened in his eyes, but he turned from her before any fell.

Faramir moved to the door, and then paused. As though waiting for Eowyn to stop him. She did not, and him removed himself from the room.

Eowyn could not call out to him to stop. She couldn't do anything. She just stood there gaping at Faramir's words. Words that were essentially a declaration of love.

Finally, Eowyn shook her head. She could have been wrong about what he said, and besides, it didn't really matter. She loved Aragorn. But just in case, she decided that it was time to get her little slip of paper out again.

As she walked to her room to fetch the paper, she thought about Faramir. Of course she didn't love him. She knew it. He was simply a good friend. Sometimes, when one is that close to another, and he leaves hints to feeling a certain way about her, then she might imagine that she feels that way too, when all it really might be is a very precious friendship.

For Faramir's friendship was certainly precious to Eowyn. He was the only one whom she felt like she could really trust. He was the one who had taught her so many things. But she did not love him. He was too close of a friend to feel that way about him. Besides...no. She wouldn't go down that road again. It had nothing to do about the throne.

She slowly headed back to the library, but her feet turned once again. She didn't want to go back there. That was where her confusion started. She didn't want it to continue. Instead, she walked to...none other than the stables.

As she groomed Windfola, Eowyn looked outside. What a dreary day. It was so rainy. It was so bad for riding. Oh well.

As soon as Windfola was brushed, Eowyn mounted. Soon, they were off upon the Pellenor again, without another thought in their heads but the shared ones of a horse and her rider.

(new scene)

Faramir watched Eowyn take off. He watched her until she was out of sight. Even then, he still felt like he could see her.

_How could I have been so stupid? I just told her how I feel, and she knows it, and now I've upset her! Why couldn't I keep my emotions under control? If it had been Father, or Aragorn, or Eowyn herself, they all would have just controlled the way they were feeling. How stupid could I have been?!_

Faramir reached automatically for his lyre. Slowly, he began playing random chords. Words began to form in his mind, first in Common Speech, then, the molded themselves into Elvish.

_A ien eva iar ann bhi si uair amhain _

_Man mar ar I lad eva Edoras _

_Lauri' fin dui esse I gwai A Eowyn! Astaldo dacil_

_Mir' esse I laurie_

_romen Lumbule cait esse _

_Uva lye anna esse tenn' I morni' a thalion macar?_

_òlye. An lye beleg or' œlanta esse I œestel dagor_

_ Nai I el cal in the lome_

Faramir gently sang, wondering if Eowyn heard these words from outside his doors, like she had those many weeks before.

But he knew that she did not, for she yet rode across the plains upon her mare. It mattered not what he sang in the privacy of his room, for she did not hear it.

_When will she return?_ He wondered. _What if she avoids me now? I hope she doesn't. Perhaps she misunderstood what I said to her. Perhaps when she comes in I can speak with her about it. Perhaps it will all be forgotten. Perhaps._

He decided then to walk down to the stables and wait for her there. He would wait, under the pretense that he was merely brushing Silivren.

He didn't even notice that it was raining until he exited the citadel. He also didn't realize that he never put his lyre down. But that matter put aside, for it did not matter.

He entered the stable, glad to be warm. Carefully, he set his lyre down and was soon busy brushing Silivren. He didn't even take note of Aragorn entering, nor when Aragorn stared at him bewildered. For Faramir was singing the same song that Eowyn had been singing in his absence.

He wasn't down caring for Silivren when Eowyn finally entered the stables. Nor was Aragorn done caring for Roheryn (see below). Eowyn slid off of her mount, and marched straight over to Aragorn, without taking any note of Faramir.

"My Lord, I fear I bring you fell news. Yet someone must always be such a bearer. As I was riding, I spotted orcs. Not just orcs, an army of them."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know that Peter Jackson gave Aragorn Brego, but according to my books, his horse is really a gift from Arwen. Thus named, Roheryn, or "horse of the lady.

That is the last song for a while, and the last chance Faramir is going to have to sing for a while, so I'm going to give translations here:

_a maiden of old there once was _

_who lived beside the plains of Edoras_

_Golden hair flows in the wind_

_Oh Eowyn! Valiant victor_

_Jewel in the golden sunrise_

_lye heavy shadow lies in you_

_ Will you give in unto the darkness and strong swordsman?_

_Not you. And your mighty heart will not fall in the hopeless battle_

_May it be the stars shine in the dusk_


	7. Chapter 7

Not really much to say, I hope you like this chapter. This is kind of the changing chapter, it sets the story up for the millions of other scenes. Sorry if it is kind of boring! Please review! I'd really like feedback about this one!

**Chapter Seven**

Aragorn was on his unsaddled horse within mere moments of Eowyn's announcement, shouting instructions for Faramir to warn Denethor, and then also tell the men to prepare. He ordered Eowyn to take care of the woman and children. She was to take them into safety.

"And you milord?" Faramir asked hurriedly.

"I ride to the wall," Aragorn replied. Faramir nodded, muttering to himself, "sometimes, he reminds me so much of Gandalf."

Both Eowyn and Faramir rushed to their duties. Neither had times to speak to one another, as much as they wanted to.

Eowyn marched down to the down to the third level, furious. Once again, she was stuck in the role of the woman. Even though Aragorn _knew_ she could fight.

But not for long. She wouldn't abide by this. Besides, he hadn't ever said that she couldn't fight, just that she had to care for the women instead. But she knew that she could find someone else who could defend the women and children of this city.

She changed her course. Instead, she ran up to the citadel. Of course, there could only be one woman who could help her in this. But wait, Natalie would also be out upon the field. And she was actually trained to do so, Eowyn was not.

Eowyn pondered her dilemma for a brief moment, ere coming up with another, better, person.

And here she was, trotting down the hall.

"My Lady! Did you hear about the war?" Eowyn asked Arwen.

"Eowyn? No, what is happening?" The elf asked.

"We are being attacked by orcs, a whole army of them. Aragorn told me to take care of the women and children, but I think he should have told you to do it. I don't even know where the safe havens are!"

Arwen smiled. "I'm sure you can do it. I'll show you the havens, but I'm sure you can take care of it," she said reassuringly.

Eowyn frowned unintentionally. "No, I think that you should do it. I don't think that I can. If, that is you don't have anything else to do, don't you think that 'twould be less of an embarrassment for both of us if you did it?"

Arwen studied her carefully, and then nodded. "Yes, perhaps you are right."

Eowyn smiled gleefully. "Oh thank you Arwen!" she cried. And then she hurried off to prepare for battle.

She did not have any Gondorian armor, so she would just have to ride under her brother's banner.

She didn't like the thought of that. It should have been Theoden's banner, not Eomer's. Why did the orcs have to pick such an emotionally hard day for her? Why couldn't they have come another day, when Faramir hadn't spoken to her like that, when she wasn't thinking about her uncle and cousin, when she wasn't so angry with Faramir, when she wasn't so hurt by Aragorn, when she wasn't battling feelings for Faramir...what? She wasn't battling any feelings for Faramir. NONE.

(new scene)

Faramir prepared the men as best as he could. He was a good leader, and he knew how to comfort the men and get them ready for the battle ahead, but at the moment, he was preoccupied.

Natalie tried to recall him from his daze, but did not succeed. He was too lost in thought. Nonetheless, he worked hard to ready his men. For he knew that Aragorn would need them all. The orcs wouldn't make a last stand that they weren't ready for; this had to be their best numberings that they could muster.

Natalie shook her head in sympathy, and then turned to muster the men herself, since her captain wasn't doing a very good job.

She saw King Eomer nearby, also mustering his men. He would stop and comfort little children, and telling them to go find his sister, and that she would take care of them.

_Poor Eowyn. You're stuck down in the havens, while everyone else that you care about is up here fighting. I'm sorry,_ she thought regretfully.

Then she noticed a face among the Rohirrim warriors that was familiar. She smiled to herself. Eowyn was not stuck down there in the havens. She had done what any prideful warrior would do, admittedly, 'twas reckless and unhonourable, but still. 'Twas brave and prideful.

Faramir suddenly glanced over at Natalie. She immediately ceased to watch Eowyn. She would keep the secret.

Instead, there were men to rally, there were battles to win, and there were lives to protect.

(new scene)

The battle raged on like a never-ending storm. The orcs had somehow mustered a power that almost matched Aragorn's. Almost. It was clear that at some point, Aragorn would win.

There could have been one good thing that came from this battle. The men were able to work under Aragorn. They were able to see whether they really wanted him as their leader or not, and they did not loose too many men.

For the orcs, though close in numbers, were weak from the lack of nutrition. Since the end of the War, the orcs had scattered and their food source grew stronger. The men were no longer unprotected. Aragorn was there, healing the land. Men were not weak any longer.

Faramir fought alongside his men, and each passing moment filled him with more allegiance, admiration, and devotion to Aragorn. Aragorn proved himself in this battle as a great warrior, and an even greater king.

Slowly, the orcs began to die out. Their numbers began to lack, and the men were winning. It happened soon ere the end of the battle, when Faramir heard a strange cry overhead. He hadn't ever heard such a cry except for once.

He was spending a month with his cousin, Lothliriel, at Dol Amroth. He remembered the birds crying across the sea. When he had asked, Lothliriel said, "Oh you silly, those are seagulls!"

Seagulls, suddenly, Lord Elrond's words came back to him. He didn't know why it was vital, but he turned toward the seagull, and away from the orc that was moving in behind him.

(new scene)

Eowyn battled orc after orc, joy ringing through her veins. When the Rohirrim started singing their battle song, Eowyn joined in, singing with joy, for she was killing orcs. She was doing something beneficial, something worth her while.

Orcs fell to the ground before her, not aware any longer of the battle that they were loosing. It wouldn't be much longer before it would all be over.

Some strange sort of bird cried overhead in chorus with the crows. Crows. They came when there were dead to feed on. And way up above, Eowyn knew there were vultures flocking. But what dead would they feed on? Not orcs surely. No. It was the only sad part of a battle. The noble ones die alongside of the orcs. What if it was someone like Eomer? How could she live if Eomer died and left her behind? She couldn't, that is why she would have to go out and get herself killed as well.

Aragorn cried out something, Eowyn couldn't here what it was. Apparently it was retreat because Eomer was leading his men, and woman, into a steady retreat. Why were they retreating? Because Aragorn wanted the rest to escape and warn the others not to come against Minas Tirith. The orcs were trying to escape now, and so Aragorn let them. Besides, he didn't want to kill too much.

Eowyn rushed into the city and up to the citadel. She quickly changed into her dress and brushed her hair. She was sweating, and her face was all blotchy, but there was nothing that could be done about that. She could just pretend that the caves were really hot, or that she had been crying in worry. The men would believe it. They would believe anything that portrayed a woman as weak and silly.

As she walked down the hall, she caught sight of Aragorn.

"Aragorn! Is it safe, are the orcs gone? Oh, I was so worried!" Aragorn frowned and nodded wearily.

"Yes, the orcs are gone, everything should be okay. Unfortunately we lost several good men though," he said half-heartedly.

Eowyn nodded. "And Eomer? Was he safe?" Aragorn nodded. Eowyn smiled in relief.

"Good, if he is safe, then I can breath yet," she said. But Aragorn frowned again.

"You have not asked after Faramir," he said hesitantly,

Eowyn nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, how is he?"

Aragorn sighed. "Eowyn, Faramir....he...he was wounded in the battle. The healers have looked at him. They think he is going to die."


	8. Chapter 8

Telhyadowen: Yay! Each time I update, I can't wait for your reviews. You always have something really interesting to say! I'm really glad that you like my story! I'm also glad that you like Natalie! She will be more important later, once Eowyn realizes her true feelings, well, after that, because that happens in this chapter. Yeah, he's dying again!

Omara Eldu: (laughs evilly) I guess you'll have to find out huh?

Picklesniper: You know I'm still welcoming your reviews! My friend is waiting for her cookies that I share with her! :-)

Everyone else: keep reading! Even if you don't review, I really want people to enjoy this story! Also, Sorry that this chapter was slow, I've been very busy, and now that Faramir's sick, I was sort of experiencing a writer's block. My love for Eomer and Lothliriel also kind of distracted me, so I sort of avoided writing this. Sorry!

**Chapter Eight**

Eowyn didn't even feel the shock wash over her. All she could think of was seeing Faramir. She hardly thought at all. She just acted on instinct.

Aragorn stood well out of her pathway to the door, but for some reason, Eowyn pushed him even farther out of the way. With the benefit of hindsight, she might have said that it was a symbolic gesture, pushing Aragorn out of her heart.

Eowyn didn't think about anything until she was well in the houses of healing, and at Faramir's side. He was unconscious, and the healers were working furiously to bandage his wound. It took many minutes for the full reality to hit. Faramir was going to die.

As Eowyn sat, the healers slowly dispersed. One came to her and suggested that she leave the room, for Faramir would be unconscious for many hours, if not days. Eowyn did not hear the man. She just sat, fear building in her heart, along with realization.

When Faramir had declared that he loved her, earlier that day, it hadn't meant much. She had found her paper, and held on to that. But now she realized what the paper was, what her love for Aragorn was. She only loved Aragorn because she was stubborn. She didn't want to admit that she had been wrong when she first saw him. The paper was the only thing that she could use to ward any other love.

But now, with Faramir lying upon what could be his deathbed, Eowyn knew she loved him. He was the only one she ever would love- and ever had loved.

Why did love have to be this way for her? Aragorn and Arwen found love happily. Apparently Eomer was happily in love. Why was she always stuck in love with those whom she could not have? She had thought herself to be in love with Aragorn, but he loved her not. Now, when Faramir is beyond her grasp, she realizes that this was whom she really loved. Why couldn't her heart turn at the right times?

Several people came and went, Eowyn did not notice any of them. Even when one would speak to her directly, she did not notice. Thoughts of Faramir filled her mind.

Memories of him haunted her. The first time she met him, when they would walk together in the gardens, when he would look at her with those sad eyes, the time they had raced to Emyn Arnen with Natalie, when he led the girls back on a different path than he had taken originally, those long nights when they would sit together and he would sing, The time when she lost track of time, how his father had yelled at him, how sad he was when they talked, the fight, the declaration, and finally, the last time that she had ever seen him well, in the stables grooming his horse.

She couldn't stop these thoughts. The flooded her mind. They were all she could think of. At one point, she tried to convince herself that she was merely dreaming, and that Faramir was not going to die. But it did not work. She knew the truth.

Eowyn remembered the song she sang in Faramir's absence. She hadn't realized it before, but that was the song that he had sung a month before. When she had first entered his room, enchanted by the melodies. She remembered how he had said that it was written for a dream woman, now she was sure that the woman was herself. For Faramir had freed her. He had freed her from the false love she had for Aragorn, but alas, only to bind her again. She was bound now to love Faramir forever, never to escape this time.

She knew that she deserved it. She remembered an old lesson that one of the men had always said. It went, "Never take one thing for granted. The Valar don't like that. They will punish those who do." That was what had happened here. She had taken Faramir for granted, assumed he would always be there to comfort her against the storms of life. But now he wasn't. Now he was taken by the afore mentioned storms.

And she was alone. At least when she was heartbroken over Aragorn she had Faramir and Eomer. Now, Eomer was too busy, Eowyn hadn't spoken to him for days, and there was no one else.

Slowly, the minutes passed thus. Eowyn did not weep. Her eyes did not react when she instinctively told them to weep. She did nothing but hold Faramir's hand and think.

And to think that he had been an afterthought! She had just assumed that he was well. Once again, she had assumed. She now knew that "assumed" was a ridiculous word. It never brought happiness. Only regret.

Suddenly, Lord Elrond's words came back to her. She had been so fixed on her love for Aragorn, the darkness, that she missed the light, Faramir's love. But now it was too late. Elrond had told her to take in all of her surroundings, but it was too late. When the riddle was finally solved, the answer was beyond her reach.

(new scene)

I stood next to Beregond and Belegmir, wondering what to do about her. I was relieved to see that she had beat us to Faramir's side, for I could now see that she did care after all. I think now that she cared all along, she just couldn't see it. I couldn't see it for sure.

I feel bad for her. She is so sad now. I only wish that her realization could come in a different way. I only wish that it did not have to include my best friend being hurt. Faramir. Why did it have to involve the man I love so dearly? He is like a brother to me. And in my heart, though I refuse to admit to it, especially now that he has found Eowyn, I know that he means more to me than a brother and a friend. He is the only one that I think I could ever feel this way about.

I needed to stop thinking these thoughts. He loved Eowyn. I just then realized that Belegmir had said something to me.

"Pardon?" I muttered, as to not disturb Eowyn. Not that it would have disturbed her. Even when I had gone directly up to her and spoke to her, she just looked at Faramir with that lost look of hers. She wouldn't hear me now.

"I said, I think that we should get a healer in here. She has been sitting there for six hours now. She needs rest; she needs food. Only a healer can get her to leave his side at this rate," he whispered. "Natalie, Do you think she has truly fallen in love with him?"

I shook my head. "No, she was already in love with him. She has loved him since she met him in the Houses of Healing. She just didn't know it. No one knew it. Except perhaps the king."

Belegmir nodded. I glanced over to Beregond, our other companion; he was staring at Faramir with a look that could break ones heart. His heart was broken. Beregond saw Faramir almost as his son. He loved him to no end, and he would do anything to save his captain. I am sympathetic for him as well.

In fact, there is not a person in this room for whom I do not feel badly. Everyone here grieves. Everyone in the streets grieve. Everyone in the citadel grieve. I briefly even wondered if Denethor grieved for his son. I don't know. I can't understand Denethor.

Finally I looked at Belegmir. I realized that he had been watching me.

"What?" I asked rather sharply, but softly.

"Are you going to answer me about the healers?" he answered just as softly, but without the iron in his voice that I had used.

Oh, I had forgotten about that question. I knew I shouldn't have snapped at him, especially now that I knew why he was watching me. But it was too late. I have little to much pride to apologize for something that could be forgotten in an instant.

"I think you are right. I think that we better send for the healers. Not only does she need food and rest, she is working herself up into an emotional depression. Might as well send for them now."

Belegmir nodded and exited the room. I knew that if we made Eowyn leave, we would probably have to leave too. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I should. I just shuddered at the idea of Faramir, left alone.

I decided that someone should be there to watch over him, so when the healers came to expel everyone from the room, I made sure that Beregond would stay. He was the one with the most sleep of all of us, and he also was the one whom I trusted most to watch over my friend. Once I had rested, I would take over the guard, and then, at some point, Belegmir would relieve me.

As I walked to my rooms dejectedly, I thought back to the look on Eowyn's face. Then an idea sprang into my brain. What if Faramir did heal? Obviously there was a chance; otherwise, what were we all hoping for? Even the healers were hoping for something, perhaps Faramir might live. If he did, then he would be happier, because now Eowyn loved him! If luck was with him, then things might go for the best.

That is, for the two of them. I was still stuck on my own. But I knew that I could sacrifice my love for Faramir, in order to make the two of them happy. After all, what else are friends for?

(new scene)

Belegmir was exhausted by the time he reached his room. He mourned for Faramir and all the other hearts that would break from his death, but, by the time the healers ejected the group from the room, Belegmir couldn't help but be secretly relieved.

His heart particularly wept for two people: Eowyn and Natalie. Eowyn, whose new found love was crumbling as she entered it; and Natalie, who had loved Faramir not-so-secretly for many years, and now was surrendering that love to Eowyn, and losing her best friend at the same time.

But life was hard. The same was true when his grandfather died from a wild boar. The same was true for him when his parents died from pneumonia. The same was true when his sister, three brothers, grandmother, and fiancee had all died, along with all of his friends, in the village fire that had broken out while he was hunting.

What life was easy? Who could ever die and say, "I never regretted or wept for one minute of my life. And now I can say I'm happy"? No one. That wasn't the way life worked. All creatures, Elves, Men, Dwarves, Ents, Hobbits, even Orcs, where made to suffer. None had it easy. That was just the way life was.

Even now, Belegmir struggled. He fought many battles; he was wounded many times, yet no one besides his fellow rangers was there to weep for him. What if he was lying where Faramir was now? Would anyone have mourned? No. Those who might have mourned for Belegmir of Tarlang's Neck, son of Belegras and Silmi, were long dead.

(new scene)

Darkness stole through the air. No part of the room was visible. Slowly, dressed in black so as not to attract attention, she slipped from her room and into the hall. She listen, there was no sound.

She lightly paced down the hall and out the great door. In the city, there was not any great activity. The only movement came from a stray cat or two.

The door to the Houses of Healing was always unlocked. A guard sat on duty, to keep unwanted visitors out, but, with a little bit of acting on her part, she was allowed past.

Eowyn wiped the last bit of red dye off of her shirt, and listened at Faramir's door. It seemed that nobody occupied it besides the wounded man. Eowyn stealthily opened the door, revealing Beregond sitting in a visitor's chair.

Eowyn froze. This was it. Now she would be taken to another room that someone could watch over, she wouldn't be allowed to see Faramir again for another day probably.

But she quickly realized how silly she was being. Beregond was sitting in the visitor's chair, snoring gently. Eowyn crept farther into the room, and then took a place by Faramir's side. There she stayed until midnight, when the door opened again.

"Eowyn?" someone murmured. Eowyn knew immediately who it was. There was only one person who might be in Faramir's room with that voice.

"Natalie?"

"Eowyn, what are you doing in here? The healers told you to rest. You really need it. You are leading yourself to an emotional collapse! You should go and rest now. If you rest until tomorrow afternoon, then I won't tell anyone," Natalie whispered.

Eowyn rose and tiptoed her way to the door. She really owed Natalie for helping her so often, but she was also irritated. Surely Natalie, a woman of arms, knew how difficult it was to rest for that long. But then again, perhaps being a woman of arms is what taught Natalie that Eowyn really did need to rest that long. Even though it irritated her, Eowyn knew that Natalie was right, and she would thank her for it later.

So Eowyn returned to her rooms. Last time she had gone back to her chamber, she had merely paced and worried. But this time, she actually undressed and lay down on her bed. This way, when her handmaiden came in, she would believe that Eowyn had actually slept.

There was another detail that would make the handmaiden believe; the moment Eowyn was beneath the warmth of the blankets, sleep claimed her entirely.


	9. Chapter 9

Omara Eldu: Sorry about the laugh. I just couldn't resist. Yeah, I feel bad for Belegmir too. I was trying to develop his character a little. I have some plans for him :-) (And they might not all be nice!)

Mystic-pip: Cool name! If Faramir died I would die too. So lets hope that he doesn't die!

Telhyandowen: I'm glad that Beregond was in character. I was worried that I might screw him up. Yeah, Natalie will be okay soon, but as for love, that will be a while in coming unfortunately! (But it will come.)

Just to let all my reviewers know, I only respond to people if I have something to say. Thank you all for your reviews! Btw, I don't know how long it would take Faramir to heal. So I'm just going to give him a month before he is pretty much well. Ok. This is kind of a strange chapter; I don't know how you are going to like it. Just to let you know, the hallucinations are fever-inflicted.

**Chapter Nine**

Beregond sat by Faramir's side fretting. It had now been two weeks since Faramir had been wounded. He had only woken up once. And now he had an awful fever. The healers were feeding him somehow, Beregond wasn't allowed in the room at those times, and having a lot of difficulty.

If he didn't get well, what would happen? Would he die? What if he went into a coma and lived, but couldn't wake? Beregond knew what happened when people went into that sort of coma. It had happened to his brother. The healers don't have enough equipment to support those people. Therefore, those people must die.

If Faramir didn't wake up soon, then the healers could deem him in a "dead coma," and they would have to do to him what they did to everybody else.

Beregond wondered if Denethor was ever planning on seeing his son. He hadn't come yet, and Beregond had been there almost the entire time. He supposed that the steward wasn't coming, which was just fine with him. Beregond knew that Faramir cared, but he didn't really want to face the old man. He was quite willing to stand as Faramir's father instead. Then again, he wasn't quite that old, but he wasn't as young as the boy either.

Beregond sighed as he thought of his own son and wife. Eliya (I couldn't find Beregond's wife's name. I just named her.) was worried about his heath, he was sure. But he couldn't think about that now. Faramir needed tending, as did many others. There weren't enough healers for one to stay by Faramir's side. Beregond was glad that he was there to do it instead.

He was even more glad that he was there a Faramir began to stir.

_Valar bless!_ He thought. _He finally awakes! Perhaps things can fall in place now. This will be the second time he wakens. Clearly he will heal._

Faramir slowly opened his eyes. They were cloudy and uncomprehending. He looked around himself. When his eyes reached the door, he suddenly seemed afraid. Beregond looked to the door, anticipating what he might see.

There was nothing.

Beregond looked back to Faramir, who was now struggling violently. What he was struggling with was beyond Beregond's understanding.

The boy fought and fought. Beregond tried to sooth him, but nothing seemed to work. He called for the healers to help. Only when the warden himself came in with cup of medicine that he forced down Faramir's throat, did he relax. He fell back asleep.

Beregond looked to the healers for explanation. They sighed and sat down to rest.

"He has a bad fever. It is inflicting hallucinations. I don't know if he can get through this one. I think we should send for Denethor. He needs to know what the state of his son is," one of the healers spoke.

Beregond knew better. He also knew that Faramir would not be pleased to know that his father had discovered this. So for the first time in his life, Beregond did what he thought never to do. He blatantly disagreed with the healers on the matter of their art.

Beregond shook his head violently. "No. Denethor will not have anything to say about this. He should not know. Perhaps a better option would be the lady Eowyn. She would care for Faramir. She would make a just decision about his fate. Go to the lady. She will know what to do."

The healers objected to this. "Eowyn should not find out about this. She will get in an even worse condition than she already is. Before you know it, Faramir is going to be the one weeping at her bedside, she is getting so ill. Do not tell her about this. Make sure that she leaves at any time that he appears to be awakening. We shall not discuss this with the steward yet, but we shall should he get worse. It is possible that we will have to end his suffering for him."

Beregond nodded gravely. That was the last thing he wanted this to come to. Faramir would get better. He would see to it personally. And if Eowyn wasn't allowed to help, well, he would see to it that she be able to help as much as the healers would allow.

Beregond knew that Eowyn cared for Faramir. That was why he thought her to be a good choice to discuss this issue with. He knew that she would not be biased on any side. He knew that he himself would be biased. He wouldn't care about what was best for Faramir, he wouldn't care what was necessary in terms of supplies, and he wouldn't be conscious about the extent of the healers' powers. He would just want Faramir to live. Eowyn would be much more reasonable. She would think about these things. And, as much as it might pain her, she would make the best decision for everybody.

But the healers had prohibited it. Beregond considered talking to Eowyn anyway, but then he decided against it. He was not an adventurous man, though he would do much for his captain. He had already risked everything for Faramir once, and he didn't know if he could get away with it again.

Then again, this was naught but healer's orders, but healer's orders they were, nonetheless. The healers were his betters. He had to obey and respect them. Even though he disagreed with their decision.

Beregond sat for a long time with Faramir, until he finally fell asleep. His dreams were filled with thoughts of telling Eowyn, of what that could mean for Faramir, and with thoughts of what Faramir might have been going though. Beregond was sure it was painful, but with all the visions, it must have been terrible.

(new scene)

Eowyn sat by Faramir's side, fantasizing. What if he could be well? Wouldn't that be wonderful? She could tell him how she really felt for him, and he would love her in return. She wouldn't ever fear again.

But one doubt entered her mind. It had haunted her back when she had loved Aragorn. It had actually haunted her for her entire life. Wouldn't engaging in a romantic relationship be like closing the iron door to her prison? This time, she could never escape. That scared her to death. Was it possible to open one's heart, without closing one's doors? Eowyn didn't know. She didn't know if she could know without doing it. And by then it could be too late.

As she dreamed and fretted, Faramir suddenly began to move. His eyelids began to flutter. Eowyn leapt up in shock.

"He wakes! He wakes!" she cried in wild joy.

At the same time, she felt strong arms wrapping around her.

"Leave now," Beregond mumbled to her as he tried to remove her himself. Forcefully, Eowyn shook her head. Faramir began to shiver.

"Look! He needs me! I must stay and take care of him! Let me stay!" she cried desperately.

Natalie and Belegmir burst in, hearing the commotion. When they saw Beregond's plight, they proceeded to help their comrade, though they knew naught why he did it.

Beregond had just managed to expel Eowyn from the room, when Faramir woke. Eowyn cried in anguish, knowing that the others were able to speak to Faramir, and she was not.

She slid down the closed door until she was sitting upon the floor, sobbing gently to herself. Pain wore into her heart. She was forced to be alone. What would she do, should Faramir die? She had a chance to talk to him, but she wasn't allowed to take it. How terrible! Why would Beregond do something like this? She knew there was a good reason behind it. The man had always appeared to like her in the past. She decided to wait for him to exit, and then she would talk to him.

Just then, Eowyn heard a great cry of pain. It was Faramir. Again she wondered what they were doing in there that she could not witness. She worried for her friend. What if they were hurting him? She knew these were silly thoughts. All three of them cared deeply for Faramir. None would harm him.

Suddenly, two healers came up to her.

"Lady Eowyn? We were sent here to make sure that you get some rest. You are really wounding your health. Come with us if you will. You need some medical attention immediately," one of them said soothingly.

Eowyn found that she didn't care anymore. She wearily followed the healers into a private room, where they told her lay down. When she did, one of them came over to her with a goblet, and ordered her to drink.

She wasn't even awake long enough to know if the concoction tasted good or not.

(new scene)

Natalie stared at Beregond.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Beregond simply gestured to the waking Faramir. Natalie smiled at him. Finally, she would get to speak to him. Maybe the reason that Beregond did that was because he didn't want Eowyn overwhelming Faramir. That was the best thing that Natalie could come up with.

But Faramir didn't smiled back. Instead, he looked elsewhere, around the room. As Beregond had witnessed before, Faramir began to panic. It was almost as if he was even more than he had been already. He was dreaming of demons in the real world, and dreaming of darkness in the dream world.

Natalie rushed to his side and tried to calm him down. It did nothing. Beregond went straightaway to the warden's office.

"Sir, he has awoken again."

The healer sighed heavily. He picked up a little bottle that was sitting on his desk, and followed the younger man to Faramir's room.

Slowly and surely, he poured the liquid down Faramir's throat. Finally, the young man lay back down, and rested again.

When the healer had gone, Natalie again looked at Beregond.

"He has done this before?" she asked softly.

Beregond nodded. "Once," he replied.

"Why did you force Eowyn out? She would have been the one who would have known what to do about this. She could make a logical decision," Natalie retorted.

Beregond sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I know. I know. But the healers insisted that Eowyn does not find out about this.

"Faramir has woken twice now, and they were both at the same time. At one o'clock, we must tell Eowyn to rest. That way she will never have to go through what she just went though."

Natalie nodded. It seemed unjust that Eowyn wasn't allowed in the room, but there was nothing she could do about it. When she had stayed quiet about Eowyn's joining of the battle, she hadn't been going against the rules. Even if she had, no one could say she had been. But now, there were specific rules that she had to follow, and if she didn't, then both she and Eowyn would be in major trouble. It would also involve the steward, with whom Natalie wished to make as little contact as possible. She couldn't do anything for Eowyn.

"But Beregond, don't you think you should at least tell her that it was the healer's orders?"

Beregond nodded. "Aye, I will do that. But for now, she too sleeps. And perhaps 'twould be a good time for the two of you to take a break." Natalie nodded along with Belegmir. The two proceeded out the door and to their own rooms.

(new scene)

Two weeks had passed since Eowyn was pulled out of the room. Only once again did it happen.

She had decided to sleep longer than usual, so that she could be up later than usual. She had been going to bed generally at one o'clock pm. Why this whole incident had screwed up her sleeping pattern, she knew not. But it had.

It was one o'clock when Beregond told her to leave.

"But I slept longer than usual!" she protested.

"It does not matter. You are going to rest now." And he dragged her out of the room again.

Eowyn was terribly upset. Faramir had woken several times now, and he hadn't ever known that she was there, looking after him. It was possible that her friends had told him, but it was just as likely that they hadn't.

As the days passed, Faramir seemed to get better. Eowyn couldn't really tell, but he did seem to get better. After three and a half weeks from the time he was wounded, Faramir's fever broke. Eowyn was allowed to see him at any time now. But the healers still insisted that she have her rest, so she never saw him wake up.

One morning, Eowyn wearily rose to go to Faramir's side again. It was almost natural for her to walk down to the healer's house and into that room. So natural in fact, that she walked right through the door without even paying anything any attention. She was almost in her normal seat when she realized that the bed was made, and Faramir was gone.

So was everybody else in fact. The room had been deserted. Eowyn left the room, and walked down the hall. She walked back up to the citadel, where she finally found Natalie.

"Natalie! Faramir, he's gone! I went into his room as usual, and he wasn't there!"

Natalie nodded. "Of course Eowyn. Don't worry. He was allowed to leave the house today. In fact, as luck would have it, he is right behind you."


	10. Chapter 10

White Lotus: I'm SOOOO glad that it follows the cannon (even though it is really AU) I'm really glad that you think I'm doing a good job.

crazycari: I read your story (Moving On) it was great! I'm glad you are enjoying this.

Lirenel: Omg, I received a review from you! You are one of my all time favorite authors! I love your stuff! Everybody should read it all!!!!! :-)

Ashley: I'm so glad you are so into this story!!! Don't die! I need you as a reviewer! It made me really happy to read your review.

Telhyandowen: I'm afraid you will be a little disappointed in this chapter. You see, the point of this story is, _how can I drag Faramir and Eowyn's romance out to a point that all my reviewers kill me?_ I'm far from done! :-) Keep reviewing! You won't believe the excitement that you reviews cause in my house! :-)

I have an important announcement to make. I am now on three people's favorite's list. Thank you to: crazycari, picklesniper, and krissilee06. I love you forever!

**Chapter Ten**

            Eowyn gulped. Faramir was right behind her. How was she going to face him? It had been so long since they had last spoken. What if he had changed his mind about her on that last day? What if he saw her for what she really was? What if he saw her as a spoiled, selfish, annoying bitch? What if...that was the end of those thoughts. She wouldn't let herself get like that. She would hold to her regular pride.

            Eowyn turned slowly to face him. She was breathing heavily. She couldn't think of a time that she had been more nervous. Well, maybe on her Naming Day, when she was so scared of what Eomer would think of her name, and what she would think of her name. But no, she didn't think now that she had been that scared.

            Faramir was as handsome as he had ever been. If it was remotely possible, he was more handsome than he had ever been. He smiled at her. Eowyn relaxed. She knew she was safe from him. She didn't need to be frightened. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to blurt it out right here in the Halls of the Steward, right in front of Natalie.

            "What were you saying about me?" Faramir asked innocently. Eowyn looked at him hard to determine whether he had really heard her, and if he had, why he was pretending he hadn't. No. He hadn't heard it all at least.

            "I was simply expressing my fear about your absence in the Houses. 'Twas nothing really. It just gave me a fright when I entered and you weren't laying there like you normally were."

            "You were there when I was ill?" Faramir asked, surprised. Eowyn was shocked. Surely he knew that she was there; she had been there so many times. True, they had never spoken; it was possible that Natalie just hadn't told him yet.

            "Aye, I was there everyday. I only left your side when Beregond, Natalie, or the healers made me. I would have been there the whole time otherwise. I swear! I was truly worried about you," She said, hoping that he would believe that she truly cared. If he didn't, then he would think that she was just trying to find a replacement for Aragorn.

            Oh no. What if that was what he thought? Surely it would be. He was not the kind of person who would believe immediately that someone loved them. And if it was someone who had been obviously in love with someone else, it was even less likely.

            Faramir nodded his head, an elated grin passing across his features. Eowyn's heart skipped a beat; he was happy to know that she had come. He loved her still. And she would convince him that she loved him. She just had to do it slyly.

            "Natalie, Eowyn, were there any other people there that I didn't hear about?" Faramir asked with a teasing grin.

            Natalie blushed, and then frowned. "I saw your father naught if that is what you mean, but I would not doubt if Beregond told me he was there. Beregond is the one you should ask though."

            Faramir shook his head. "Nay, I meant only to jest. I did not expect..." He glanced over at Eowyn, "Father was probably quite busy with others. There were so many wounded, and I was in a better case than many others. I'm sure that there were a lot of broken families at the time."

            Natalie's snort told Eowyn that Denethor was doing nothing of that sort, but neither woman said anything. Eowyn understood wanting to keep family pains to oneself, and Natalie had known Faramir since he was seven. She knew what he was like.

            Faramir was grateful for their silence. He knew they both knew the truth, just as he did, but he didn't want to admit it. Especially in front of Eowyn.

            "And how are you feeling Milord?" Eowyn asked, breaking the crushing silence in which all three were thinking about Denethor and his son's relationship.

            "I feel perfectly well, thank you. I am glad to be up. 'Twas tiresome after a while to lie abed with the healers fawning over me."

            Eowyn smiled at him. "Now you know how I felt when we met."

            "Nay Milady. I fear I do not. For, as much as I dislike it, I see value in the healer's fawning. You would not stand it. Even if there was value."

            Eowyn laughed. It was true. She had refused to let the healers tend her, even though she knew they could help.

            It was here that Natalie interjected. "He may be well enough to walk around, but the healers said that he could do no more than sit, walk, and lay down. No activities for a week. And no great exerting, like fencing, archery, or anything of that sort, for a month."

"And what of riding Silivren?" Eowyn asked.

            "One week. But not for very long," was the response.

            "Well then. In one week it is." Eowyn declared.

            "What is?" Faramir and Natalie asked together. Eowyn's heart nearly broke when they spoke together. _They think so much akin to each other._ She thought. Then she shook those thoughts away. It was Aragorn who had first taught her to doubt herself. Now she was over him. She did not need to doubt.

            "You will ride with me to Emyn Arnen early in the morning, you will show me your shortcut, we will visit the town, eat supper and rest, walk around a little more, and then I will race you back to the citadel ere dinner.

            Faramir laughed. "Agreed."

            Natalie shook her head. "No. I think that is more than what the healers meant. I don't think you can do that".

            "Well the healers won't be watching me, will they?" Faramir asked with a mischievous grin.

            "They will if I tell them your plans!"

            "Then you can't tell them our plans. Come. Don't tell me you aren't eager to get out!"

            Natalie blushed. "Well, ok. I'll keep quiet. But if you are worse off from this, don't blame me!"

            Eowyn shook her head and quietly slipped away. She didn't want to be in the conversation anymore. What had given Faramir the idea that Natalie was coming? To be honest, Eowyn hadn't even thought about Natalie. There had been but one goal in her mind. To spend time alone with Faramir was all she wanted.

            But it was true. It would have been rude to not invite Natalie. But she still didn't know why.

(new scene)

            "What time Eowyn?" Faramir asked as he turned to look at the lady.

            She wasn't there. She had slipped off while he was joking with Natalie. Faramir cursed at himself. Why hadn't he been more careful? Now she was probably angry with him.

            But it was strange. Suddenly, she seemed to care more. He actually seemed to matter to her as more than just a companion to make up for the lack of others. If he didn't know better by now, Faramir might have even thought her in love with him! But he did know better. He knew that Eowyn did not love him and that she never would.

            But then there was the strange issue of going to Ithilien. Why hadn't she mentioned Natalie's name before? She almost made it sound like she wanted to spend the day with him alone. But he knew that wasn't the case. That was ridiculous. What would possess her to feel that way? Surely she thought everyone knew that Natalie was going, since she had gone before. Or maybe she just hadn't mentioned her yet, but she was going to before Natalie interrupted. She just started with Faramir because they hadn't talked for so long.

            It was strange to think that she had been there all those days. She had been there, just at the wrong times. Faramir frowned. He wondered if she knew how bad the fever got. Beregond had seemed somewhat uncomfortable on the subject of Eowyn, so Faramir guessed that she did not.

            Good. Things were better that way. At least now she wouldn't think of him as a crazy fool. That would ruin him. If she thought of him like she thought of his father...He didn't think he would live. It was better to keep things the way they were.

            He wondered if she had thought about their fight. He had, but he didn't want to mention it, just in case she had forgotten. If she had... He could only hope that she had.

            Suddenly, he realized that he was in front of the library door. He had walked all this way without realizing it!

            He peeked in, and saw Aragorn sitting there. No. He didn't want to talk to Aragorn at the moment. He would go to his room. Besides, his lyre and fiddle needed to be tuned.

(new scene)

            Exactly one week later, the sun found Silivren trotting down a path through Ithilien, with Windfola and Bereth, Natalie's mare, following close behind.

            All three of the human companions smiled gaily at one another. It had been a long time since any of them had gotten much fresh air. It was good to be out and about.

            They neared the city at around ten o'clock. Allowing a few hours for exploring the city. Eowyn marveled at everything. Emyn Arnen was so beautiful. It was more regal than Edoras's humble city, yet more modest than Minas Tirith's boastful landscape.

            Finally, the trio stopped to eat. They talked and laughed the entire time, though Natalie seemed to not be feeling well as the meal progressed. After supper was eaten, she asked to return early, saying she felt sick, and that she was terribly sorry to leave so soon.

            It was very hard for Eowyn to hide her relief at this. She was having a hard time dealing with Natalie's closeness with Faramir. It stood a chance of driving her mad.

            But it was even harder when Natalie was gone. She didn't know whether to tell him, or whether to keep her mouth shut and see what happened. She didn't want to ruin her chance by saying something too early, but she could barely suppress herself. She wanted to talk to him so badly.

            Ultimately, she decided to not say anything.

            Which made her more silent than usual because she didn't want to blurt it out. When Faramir asked if she was ok, she just nodded, and that was the end.

            Finally, Faramir wearily suggested they ride home. Eowyn agreed, and the two rode back to the path. The shortcut.

            Suddenly, in a burst of speed, Eowyn darted down the pathway, soon leaving Faramir in shock far behind. She smiled to herself. She had a good head start.

            Yet, despite her wonderful head start, when she reached the stables, Faramir was already dismounting.

            "How did you do it?" She demanded.

            Faramir smiled up at her and offered his hand. Eowyn dismounted, regardless of the offered hand.

            "You commanded me to show you the shortcut, you never said which shortcut you wanted to see. Besides, we did ride right past it."

            "Are you determined never to let me see that shortcut?" Eowyn snapped.

            "Not at all Milady. I intend fully to show it to you. Someday."

            Eowyn glared in response. Faramir rolled his eyes and looked at the great clock. His face went white.

            "What is it?" Eowyn asked, also looking to the clock.

            "Dinner is supposed to start in ten minutes," Faramir replied.

            "So?"

            "So have you ever been late to a meal when my father's present?"

            "Oh. Oh dear."

            "Oh dear indeed," Faramir responded grimly. "Oh dear indeed."


	11. Chapter 11

Rebby: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

Telhyandowen: Don't worry about taking so long, the important thing is that you reviewed. I'm glad you weren't disappointed with the last chapter, and you don't mind me dragging it out. Especially Ôcause this chapter is going to be the most like that! I'm really glad you like this. It makes me feel really happy to read your reviews!

Omara Eldu: Is my greatest fan still out there?

**Chapter Eleven**

            Eowyn and Faramir bolted for the citadel together. They ran as fast as they could, laughing together at the ridiculousness of their plight. They darted past Aragorn, who had gone in search of them, without even noticing.

            When he saw them running together in such a manner, his heart was lifted ten feet in the sky. He finally saw hope for the couple. There was finally a chance for them. Perhaps it was the 'wound of the seagull,' as it was now known, that changed Eowyn's heart finally, or perhaps it was before then, when she first reported the battle. He had seen her eyes. She wanted to talk to Faramir very much, but there just wasn't time.

            What Aragorn didn't realize was that her heart had never changed exactly, her brain had come into a realization. Of course her heart had changed a while back, back in the Houses of Healing, but she didn't pay it heed.

            When the two, closely followed by Aragorn, finally reached the dinning hall, Faramir stopped them.

            "Eowyn, think you that 'tis possible to slip in without being noticed?"

            Eowyn shook her head. "But we could always try," she added.

            Faramir nodded and took a deep breath. Eowyn followed the suite. Gently, Faramir pushed the doors open. Noise besieged them. Faramir motioned for Eowyn to enter, and then followed her into the room.

            Denethor sat up at the high table, overseeing everything. When Faramir entered the room, the steward's eyes were staring directly at him. Faramir winced under the glare, but he turned away quickly, and followed Eowyn to a table with some empty chairs.

            But she passed a set of two chairs, and instead sat in a chair that was sandwiched between two other chairs. Faramir understood that she didn't want to sit with him, but he didn't understand why. He had thought that perhaps she was changing, and that there was some hope left for them. But he now knew that he had been mistaken. And the knowledge nearly killed him.

            He took one of the two seats. It was then that he noticed Aragorn sitting down in the other one. He didn't want to talk to the man though, so he turned to the man on his other side.

            The man wasn't looking at Faramir. Instead, he was looking down the table. All Faramir could see was the man's greasy golden hair, and heavy furs. He was like Denethor. He wore an excess of robes.

            Faramir glanced down the table, trying to see what the man was looking at. He thought he figured it out. It was Eowyn.

            "Um...Hello. My name is Faramir. What is your name?" Faramir said to the man.

            The man turned to look at Faramir. He had ice blue eyes, very much like Eowyn's, but so very different. He was extremely pale, as if he had remained indoors for many months, or even years. Faramir looked at him closely, examining him. He had to admit that he didn't like this man.

            "My name? I am Grima son of Galmod of Rohan. You say your name is Faramir? Where are you from?"

            "My name is indeed Faramir. I am from Minas Tirith. My father is the current lord of Gondor, the steward. Aragorn is trying to settle things, but it is taking longer than he thought it would. He cannot become king until certain things are settled. But, as you are of Rohan, I suppose..." Faramir swallowed hard. He just realized where he had heard the name _Grima_ before. That was the man of whom Eowyn was so afraid.

            "I'm sorry, I just realized where I had heard of you before. You are the late King Theoden's old adviser are you not?"

            Grima nodded distastefully. "I prefer not to recall those days. If you will excuse me?" Faramir nodded. Grima rose and left the hall.

Faramir looked down the table at Eowyn. She didn't even seem to notice. He hoped she didn't. He hoped that she didn't need to fear again. Hopefully, Grima would leave before she ever knew that he was there.

Someone cleared his throat behind Faramir. Faramir turned to see who it was. Elrond stood behind him.

"Greetings Milord. I did not realize that you yet lingered here," Faramir said warmly.

"I leave on the morrow. I wanted to speak to you first though. Is this seat filled?"

Faramir shook his head no.

"First, I wanted to say, I don't fully understand the prophesy about the seagull. I just know that things will come better now. I know that you have been wondering about it, so I wanted to mention that.

I also wanted to say, Grima, whom you just met, beware of him. He could cause your downfall if you are not careful. Your fate is now linked to Eowyn's, and Grima has ever been part of her fate. You must watch out for her, and for...For everyone else in your life at that time. Farewell, Faramir. For now anyways."

Faramir nodded. "Namarie," he said. Elrond looked surprised to see a mortal, other than Aragorn, who had taken the time to learn Elvish. But he just nodded in recognition. "Namarie." He returned.

(new scene)

            I listened outside of Denethor's door. Once again, the old man was lecturing his son. Eru! Does that man do that every single day of his life? It is a wonder that Faramir has lived though all that! It is almost like Denethor does it for fun! And if that is the case, I'm sure that makes it ten times worse for Faramir.

            Now I realize why Faramir is so quiet and never really believes in himself. That blasted father of his has taught him that he is "worthless, immature, disobedient, shameful," &c. I don't know what other people think, but he isn't all those things in my opinion. How terrible. I'm glad my father didn't do that to me.

I thought back to the time when I first met Natalie. It was outside of this very door. I thought Faramir was being ridiculous for being so hurt about his father lecturing him. But now I realize, it is more than lecturing, it is slaughter. Well, others might not call it that, but I'm sure that is one of the reasons that Faramir is so sad. I know from experience that despair and anger washed together can deteriorate the human soul. Oh Faramir. I don't want you to be so hurt!

Oh great. He is about to come out. The one problem with listening outside Denethor's door is that there is no place to hide. I've found this a problem on numerous occasions.

Faramir opened the door. I didn't see anything I could do but let him know I was there. I mean, it's not like I could throw myself over the edge of the balcony very well.

He shook his head at the sight of me. "Eowyn, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't get in too much trouble. I'm sorry. I was worried about you," I responded. I didn't want him to be angry. And I would make sure that he wasn't.

Faramir seemed taken aback a little. "You were worried about me? Why?"

Oh. Good question. I guess I shouldn't say that I was worried what his father might do to him, he might take it as an insult.

"I was worried...that you would be hurt by what your father said to you. Sometimes, people can speak rashly, I'm sure that Denethor didn't mean it."

Faramir just laughed softly. "Eowyn? I have wanted to show you something for some time now. Could you come with me, or do you have somewhere else you have to go this evening?"

I smiled. "Of course I'll go with you."

(new scene)

            Eowyn was delighted when Faramir played his fiddle. Her eyes shone the entire night as they sat together and talked. Then, Faramir persuaded her to sing, while he played.

            The next morning, however, she was exhausted as a result.

            The morning went well, besides the fact that she was exhausted. She spent her time in the practice courts, brushing up on her techniques. She had realized during the race with Faramir that she hadn't practiced with the one thing that used to be the most important thing to her, for a month at least.

            It felt good to get back to the blade. She had missed it a lot. _Slice, slice, block, block._ The sword went back in forth, fighting an imaginary enemy.

            It wasn't until after supper that she took a break. She walked through the gardens, thinking about home. She missed it dearly, so dearly that she was even tempted to go back. She wished that her brother hadn't left her here in Minas Tirith, while he rode back to Edoras. She knew it was necessary that someone stay, to keep Rohan in the ever-revolving politics, she just wished that it hadn't been she.

            As she walked, she came across another figure walking through the gardens, daydreaming. Eowyn didn't see Lothliriel very often. In fact, the two had only met a few times in the entire course of five months.

            It was hard to believe that it had been five months since she had met Faramir. Five whole months had passed, and this was where she was. Nowhere.

            "Good afternoon, Lothliriel. How do you fare?" Eowyn asked the other lady.

            Lothliriel seemed startled. Then she blushed when she saw Eowyn. "Oh, good afternoon to you White Lady. I am doing quite well, thank you, though I have been doing naught but daydreaming. And you?"

            "I am well too. Pray, what were you dreaming of?" Eowyn asked, though she already knew the answer. She had not forgotten her conversation with Arwen those many weeks back.

            As Eowyn expected, Lothliriel blushed. "Oh, many things really. I was just thinking about..." Lothliriel trailed off, embarrassed.

            Eowyn nodded, grinning. "Somebody?" Lothliriel nodded in response. Then said, "Well, I think I shall continue on my way, good day, Lady Eowyn."

            Eowyn continued to walk, smiling to herself. She was glad for Eomer. He had someone whom he loved, and who loved him in return. He was luckier than many.

            She continued walking until she heard Arwen calling from her balcony. She dashed to the elf's room, and asked, "What is it, Arwen?"

            Arwen smiled. "Aragorn set the date for our wedding today."

            Eowyn smiled in return, relieved that she didn't care for Aragorn anymore. She asked for the dates, and Arwen gave them. Then Arwen asked her to help with the preparations. Eowyn agreed. Arwen also added that Lothliriel would be involved. Eowyn smiled. She would be delighted to talk to Lothliriel some more.

(new scene)

            That night, Eowyn knocked on Faramir's door. "Come in!" He called.

            She entered the room, to find that the candle was still lit, and Faramir was sitting in his window-seat, with his lyre in his hands. She smiled. He had been expecting her.

            Faramir smiled at her, in a sad sort of way.

            "Did you talk to your father again today?"

            Faramir nodded. "But 'tis nothing. I'll tell you what I have to say after you say what you want to say," He responded.

            Eowyn was about to demand how he knew that she wanted to talk, but then again, it was probably obvious.

            So she told him about her meeting with Lothliriel, and she made him laugh. She told him about her conversation with Arwen, and she made him smile. But once she ceased to talk, he frowned.

            "I have just received some news from my father. You know how important ties are now between this country and others. Arranged marriages are the best ways to get these ties. Therefore, he has decided that it is time that I help my country. 'For once,' as he says. I'm to be married. She is a woman of Gondor, but she was raised in Lorien. Her name is Niphredil, after the flower that grows in Lorien. She arrives in two weeks time."

(new scene)

            I didn't know what to do when Faramir told me the news. All I thought about was that I had two weeks with Faramir, and then he was going to be engaged to another woman. I wasn't quick enough!

I bid my time because I thought there would be enough of it. I thought that I could think about it first, I wasn't ready to jump into it like that.

But time is precious. I didn't have the time. No. I know that isn't the way to think, I know that I did the right thing for myself, and, probably, for Faramir as well. What if I realized that I didn't love Faramir, just like I did with Aragorn? Then again, Aragorn was a little different. Faramir didn't make my heart leap at a thought of him, he didn't fill my dreams every night, he didn't make me, every time I saw him, wonder if my hair was still tidy. He just...was. And that was what my love for him was. It just was. It made me want to sing and dance every time he came near

But that was gone. All hope was gone. Or, so I thought.

I thought that way until I met Niphredil. I didn't like her one bit. And that wasn't a jealousy thing either. She was spoiled, selfish, annoying, and tiresome. Faramir couldn't marry someone like that! I had to help him!

So, what could I do, but go to Arwen. Of course, she helped me. She knew exactly what to do.

She went to Niphredil, and told her how terrible things were in Gondor. But it wasn't enough. She wouldn't give in. So, Arwen decided it was time to take a coarser line of action.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Ellowyn Tinuviel: I can't believe it! Thank you for reviewing! I can't believe that I have a review from an author whom I love so much! And I'm on your favorites list! Thanks for the great review. It was really nice.

venus: No. I'm not changing names. If there is a real problem with my story, tell me. Otherwise, I'm not changing it. Thank you for reviewing though! I hope you keep reading!

elven-dreamer: Thank you for reviewing both this and the other one! Sorry about the typos everyone. I didn't notice them, though I do try to edit before I post.

Magsluvsaragorn: I hope it turns out better too.

Telhyadowen: I like long reviews! You should see my reviews! You figured me out. Yes. Grima is definitely going to be part of the ultimate plot. I would like to let Faramir beat him up, he is begging me to let him, but I'm not sure how well that would turn out for the story. I'll have to see. As for Niphredil, she really should leave. Particularly since she isn't all that nice to begin with.

**Chapter Twelve**

"And what coarser line of action do you propose?" Eowyn asked the queen-to-be. Arwen shook her head.

"I don't rightly know myself. I do know one thing: if Niphredil won't give up, then Denethor is going to have to do it instead. So, I guess we have to make Denethor give up," Arwen concluded simply.

Eowyn sighed. How was this simple? It seemed pretty complex to her!

"And _how,_" she asked, nearly exasperated, "do you propose we do _that_?" She was sick of waiting. They didn't have much time. Ten days to send Niphredil packing. Eowyn didn't see any hope for their plight.

But miraculously, Arwen did. "It's simple," She declared. "What does Denethor hate?"

Eowyn didn't even pause to think. "Faramir."

Arwen sighed. "_Other_ than his son?"

This time, Eowyn paused to think. "I don't know. Complainers?" She said with a shrug.

Arwen smiled. "Well, this should be easy. I thought you were going to say shield-maiden's or something. That would have caused a problem."

"No, actually, I think he likes..."

Arwen cut her off. "That isn't the point. The point is, now we have a trap. Niphredil was never the most...welcoming person, and now, she will be a nuisance. If she starts complaining about everything, Denethor is sure to send her home. Then, you must talk to Faramir immediately, before Denethor does something else like this. That would defeat the whole point of this intervention of ours."

"Fabulous idea, Arwen. Really, it is. But did you think of the flaw? How are we to make her start complaining?" Eowyn asked.

"Really, Eowyn, have you no optimism? Of course I've thought of that!"

Eowyn looked sadly out the window. "I must frankly say that I don't have any optimism in a case like this." Arwen looked at her, surprised. "Well what would you be like if Aragorn was suddenly engaged to another, and his wedding was in ten days?"

Arwen nodded. "I'm sorry Eowyn. I just thought that you would be more collected and unconcerned than that. You were always so...unshakable when I first saw you. Now I realize how much you really care for Faramir. He has broken some of your defenses. Not all, but some."

Eowyn nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose he has. I normally wouldn't even admit to it. I suppose he has broken quite a lot."

"Anyway, would you mind telling me what this plan of yours is?" She asked after a pensive moment.

"Of course. All we have to do, is tell Niphredil what she is expected to do here. She hasn't been to Gondor since she was one. She'll believe us when we tell her that Gondorian nobles are talking badly about her because she doesn't complain enough. You see, complaining is the art of Gondorian noblewomen. They try to see which one can come up with the most ridiculous complaints. At the end of the year, an award of two-hundred gold coins is given to the best complainer."

Eowyn stared at her. "You do know that you are characterizing her a little _thick_ don't you?"

Arwen shook her head. "She'll figure it out, but not ere it is too late. I would believe it too, at first. I know what it is like to be raised in an Elvish country and then come to live with mortals. She'll believe us at first."

Eowyn nodded slowly. "And if it doesn't work?"

"I think we should have a second plan working at the same time, just in case the first one isn't enough. Something like..." The elf thought for a moment. "Letting her fall for someone else. That should do."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "And who would she fall for? Aragorn perhaps? My brother, who is in Edoras? What about Imrahil?" She said sarcastically.

Arwen frowned. "Oh, yes. That could present a problem. Hmmm." She thought for several minutes. "The problem is that anyone whom we could trust to help us, we like to much to stick in that situation. It could be nasty. Imagine being a young man and having her hitting on you."

"Aye, 'twould be less embarrassing for a girl to suffer than a young man. I feel sorry for whoever must suffer your tricky mind.

Arwen shot a glance at her friend, who was now pacing the room, and then retreated to the window seat.

She stared out the window, pondering her plight, she knew she didn't have very long, and she had to hurry this. She racked her brain. Nothing. She dug through stores of knowledge. Isildur? Died a long time ago. Her father? Definitely not. Glorfindel? No. Manwe? For Valar's sake. Nothing in all her knowledge of history and people.

Arwen saw someone walking beneath the trees. She tried to identify the person. As she did, Eowyn's words suddenly came back to her. Her eyes sparkled with a plot.

"What? You look like a candle was just lit in your brain," Eowyn noted.

"That is because it has. I know who shall suffer my tricky mind now. It can't be a man. That could cause problems because then she would want to marry him. He will be revealed to be a girl ere that can happen."

"So whom are you suggesting?" Eowyn prompted. "You know it can't be me. I have to be with Faramir through all this. And you know it can't be you. You have to be with Aragorn.

"Yes, but who has to be with Lothiriel?"

Understanding struck Eowyn's features. She almost said, _But Eomer..._, but then she remembered that Eomer had nothing to do with it. He had returned to Edoras.

"Lothiriel it is."

(new scene)

            "Why do I have to do this? Eowyn would be much better. _Ooof_.  I can't even pick up the Valar-cursed sword!" Lothiriel complained.

            Eowyn sighed. "I think we've already been though this, Lothiriel. I can't do it because I have to be with Faramir. He will think I don't care otherwise. Who else could?"

            Lothiriel nodded. "But I'm the one who has to suffer the sorceress," She said, using her name for Niphredil, whom she firmly believed bewitched Denethor into marrying her to his son.

            "Look Lothiriel. Do you want to win my favor or not? This is the way to do it if you do. Remember what my brother might say if he were here."

            Lothiriel blushed redder than the roses outside Arwen's window. "How did you know?" She demanded.

            "Arwen saw you one time, when he was teaching you to use swords like that one."

            "The one he gave me was lighter!" she defended.

            "Whatever. Are you going to do it or not?"

            Lothiriel blushed harder. "Yes."

"Good. Now let's start preparing you for your arrival. You are a knight of Imladris, and you are coming to visit your good friend, the queen. You cannot decide whether or not to sail into the west, so you are coming here to help you decide," Eowyn declared carefully. "Understand?"

"But I look nothing like an elf!" Lothiriel protested.

"Oh, you will once Arwen and I are done with you. Now, do you understand?"

Lothiriel nodded meekly. Arwen and Eowyn began applying all their techniques to turn Lothiriel from a somewhat-ordinary princess of Gondor, to a handsome elf knight of Imladris.

            "Do you really think we should do this?" Eowyn asked once they were done.

            Arwen nodded confidently. "She is really a terrible person. I've been around her more than you due to political duties. I want her out of this kingdom as soon as possible. Literately."

            Eowyn nodded her agreement or consent, Arwen couldn't tell which one, and proceeded to leave the chambers. Then she paused and turned to ask a question of Arwen and Lothiriel.

            "What if Faramir actually falls for her?" She questioned.

            Arwen laughed brightly. "Don't worry Eowyn. Faramir would never do such a thing."

            Eowyn nodded, still slightly unconvinced, but feeling better, and retired to her own room.

(new scene)

            "Oh, one more thing, Niphredil? Could I speak to you for a moment? 'Tis a matter of major importance."

            Niphredil looked susupiciously at the elf woman. "Is this more about how terrible Gondor is? Because I am not leaving now. I love Faramir, and I'm not leaving."

            Arwen gulped in worry, but then she beat it back. It was a good thing that she decided to bring this up when Eowyn was not there, otherwise trouble would certainly ensue.

            "How terrible it is here? No, no, not at all. 'tis only a mere suggestion about how you spend your time while you dwell here.

            "You see, Niphredil, there have been some nasty rumors about you of late. You're not enough of a complainer. You should really be putting more time in to it," she said.

            "More time into complaining? What sort of rumors are these?" Niphredil asked, bewildered.

            Arwen pretended to be aghast. "You mean you know not?" She asked. Niphredil shook her head. Arwen sighed.

"Of course. I should have expected that Faramir would not say anything about this. You see, Niphredil, things are a little different in Gondor. The noblewomen, they play these games. Whoever complains the most of all will receive a prize at the end of the year. All the noblemen think 'tis fantastic sport. 'Tis quite fun really."

            Niphredil stared. "Are you certain Milady?"

            Arwen nodded.

            "Well then, thank thee for informing me. I shall do my best to make my husband proud," Niphredil said nobly.

            _He's not your husband yet,_ Arwen thought as she turned to go._ And he never will be._

            Now, all that was left was to ensure that Niphredil played her part well, unknowingly, and Lothiriel's moves. Then, Denethor's ultimate decision would seal their fate.

(new scene)

            Aragorn paced the halls. If any saw him at the moment, they would know he worried. But none could discern the cause of his worry. This was because his worries were many.

            It started with nervousness about finally having the coronation date set. Then came the nervousness of having the wedding set. These two things combined forced a sudden loss of appetite upon the king-to-be.

            Then, suddenly there was talk of a small group of Haradrim bandits on the borders of Rohan. As Aragorn was not yet the king, he had to persuade Denethor to send out men. Persuading Denethor into something that he is completely against is like walking up to a group of bear cubs right under the mother's eye, picking one up, and then walking away again unharmed with the bear cub.

            Then Faramir had been engaged to _Niphredil._ Aragorn didn't know what to think about that. He almost didn't _want_ to think about it. All he could say was that he felt really sorry for his friend who was tied to this nuisance.

            He also felt bad for Eowyn, who had finally learned to love the man. Would she ever escape the curse that haunted her? He wondered.

            Now, Arwen was hiding something from him, making everything else almost unbearable. Whatever she was hiding, she wanted to tell him, but she always thought better of it before she said anything.

            Faramir was fretting always about Niphredil, Niphredil didn't offer any kindness to anyone, Eowyn was sulking about the whole thing all the time or else talking to Faramir, Denethor was being difficult, Imrahil was delivering his daughter to Dol Amroth upon her request, and now Arwen was being secretive. Did he have a single friend yet here who was yet friendly toward him?

            Then he saw a man ridding in wearing a familiar emblem upon his chest. Perhaps there was someone who was yet his friend.

_Yay! I've hit one-hundred pages!_


	13. Chapter 13

****

Ellowyn Tinuviel: Yes, she is thick. There are similarities between Denethor and a mother bear. The most noticeable: the both wear heavy clothes. You'll find out about the visitor. Don't worry, I won't be able to keep Eomer out of this for long.

Lirenel: Wow: another review from you! I have so much respect for your writing. It is a real honor to get reviews from you. I'm glad you are interested!

Nina: I admit it: I'm a sucker for almost any canon romance. This one is my favorite, but I found myself drifting into a lot of A/A in it. :-) Not much, but there is a little. I hope you keep liking it!

**Chapter Thirteen**

            "Mae govennen, Mellonin!" _Greetings, my friend._ Aragorn cried to the elf wearing the insignia of Rivendell.

            "Mae govennen, Heru Aragorn," _Greetings, Lord Aragorn,_ The elf replied nervously. He had an odd accent.

            "Nayes man vinyar tielhiel lye eva Minas Tirith esteln," _'Tis good news drawing you to Minas Tirith I hope,_ Aragorn said gravely.

            "Nay," The elf responded in Common Speech, "I merely wanted to visit with mellonin Arwen ere I sail to the undying lands. I was half hoping that perhaps here I would find a reason to remain. I am not quite ready to sail, but I tire already of Middle-Earth."

            Aragorn nodded his understanding. "'Tis not an easy choice to make," he agreed.

            "Tielhathon lye sinome?" _I will bring you inside?_ Aragorn asked.

            "Aye, thank you Milord."

            Aragorn nodded.

            "Estel? Who is there?" A voice cried over the courtyard. It was followed by, "Belegthon! Belegthon! O, 'tis so good to see you!"

            The two elves embraced warmly. Aragorn stood back and watched them in their happiness. He wondered again if he should have let Arwen marry someone of her own race. That way she wouldn't have to diminish in a different country than anything she had ever known. He loved her, and he wanted the best for her. How was bringing her to this stone city the best thing for her?

            "Estel, this is my old friend, Belegthon. Belegthon, this is my future husband, Es...I mean Aragorn.

            Wonder overtook Belegthon's eyes. "It is true then?" He asked in that strange accent of his. Aragorn could not place it, for it was well disguised, but not quite right. Where had he heard that accent before?

            "Yes, 'tis true. I am to marry the future king of Gondor. And I love him with all my heart," Arwen replied, looking at Aragorn, admiration making her eyes sparkle. All doubts about whether he should have brought her here disappeared in Aragorn's mind, never to return. Well, not until his wedding day that is, but that was understandable.

            "O, well, perhaps you are tired, Belegthon. You had a long ride. Would you like for me to show you where you can freshen up and lay down, or would you prefer me to show you where you could eat?" Aragorn asked.

            "Thank you, Milord. Could you show me my rooms, and tell me where I could eat afterward?" The elf asked with a glance in Arwen's direction. She gave an almost invisible nod, and Aragorn wondered for a minute if he had really seen anything. But he knew that he had seen her nod to the elf. Was there some sort of trick going on? Was this elf part of Arwen's secret. Was_ he_ the secret?

            That was ridiculous. Why would Arwen travel all the way to Gondor and leave her father and his people, and not truly love him? It was nonsense.

            "Gladly." He then motioned the elf to follow him, and lead the way to a guest chamber.

            There was another strange thing about this elf. He almost seemed to prefer Common Speech to Elvish, which was extremely odd. He wondered if there were any answers to all these strange questions. But every question had an answer. And he knew which reference he could turn to, in order to get those answers.

(new scene)

            "Eowyn! What am I going to do? Estel is pestering me constantly! He won't let me off!"

            "What is he pestering you about?"

            "He knows I know the secrets surrounding the new arrival, an elf named Belegthon. He knows! If he keeps this up, then I'll have to surrender and all could be lost!"

            "Look, Arwen, I don't really have time for this. Natalie is still sick, and I have to go see to her. Just avoid him. That's what every other girl does when she doesn't want to talk to someone. Avoid him. Spend your days in the village, stitching with the ladies, complaining, whatever women of Gondor do."

            Arwen cocked her head when Eowyn said complaining, and the younger woman tilted her head sharply to one side, and then started rubbing her neck to cover up for it.

            Arwen looked down the hall to see Niphredil approaching. Eowyn smiled at her.

            "Got to go see to Natalie."

            And then she was gone.

            Arwen turned to face Niphredil on her own.

            "Niphredil!" She cried out. "How are things faring for you?"

            "Oh, I'm doing so well. I complained about everything today. I made everybody laugh at the supper table when I asked for no lettuce on my salad, and then I complained that they forgot the lettuce! Everyone laughed. Well, except Faramir. He looked at his father, as though he wanted to laugh, but he didn't think his father would approve," Niphredil said excitedly.

            "That's wonderful Niphredil, Really wonderful. I think you will definitely win if you keep it up like you are doing. Though, Lady Quessefin might beat you, she has done some pretty amazing feats with her complaining. They say that she has won every single year since she began, when she was eighteen. 'Twould be a good thing for you to humble her a bit," she said, though she thought, _No wonder Faramir didn't laugh. He was probably more concerned about how insane his future wife might be to care how funny she was. He was probably looking to his father to see if Denethor was yet adamant that he marry her._

Niphredil drifted away in a fantasy, much to Arwen's relief. Then she heard a _CRASH!_ And turned around to see what had happened. Aragorn and Denethor had been walking, and Niphredil had drifted right into them.

            "Watch where you are going next time!" Niphredil shouted.

            Aragorn nearly laughed. "Milady, we were, but we couldn't get out of the way in time ere you walked right into us."

            "You dare blame a lady? How dare you!" she sniffed. And then she walked away with her head held high. Suddenly, Eowyn's words came back to Arwen. _Avoid him._ So she walked quickly away.

(new scene)

            When Eowyn entered Natalie's room, she saw that someone had already beat her to it.

            "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you for so long. The last five days have been terribly hectic for me. I assume you heard about Niphredil" The man sitting by Natalie's side said.

            "Don't worry about it. I'll soon be up and about again. I just suddenly fell truly sick after a left you and Eowyn. You knew I felt bad before, afterward I felt terrible. I'll be better soon though," Natalie replied.

            Eowyn knew immediately who Natalie's other visitor was. It was of a matter of course Faramir. Eowyn gulped under her breath. She really didn't want to talk to Faramir at the time, particularly not in front of Natalie. She didn't want attention diverted from the sick woman to other issues that were also nigh at hand. Slowly, she turned to slip out of the room, without making any noise.

She had her hand on the doorknob when it turned on its own. Suddenly, Eowyn was hit in the head with the opening door.

"Ow!" She cried as it hit her, flinging her to the ground where she hit the back of her head on the wall.

"Lady Eowyn?" the criminal asked.

"Of course it is Lady Eowyn!" she snapped back.

"Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry, I did not realize that anyone was there," the man replied. "I was simply going to check on my comrade, on orders from Beregond,"

"Steady now, let me see your head. You could have been injured," a new voice said. Eowyn relaxed as someone took her head in his hands and examined her head.

"I'm fine! Really! Don't worry about me..." She protested as she relaxed. "really" And that was the last thing she knew.

(new scene)

            Eowyn slowly came to. The first thing she noticed was that it didn't seem to be morning. She hated waking up in the middle of the night. She rarely fell back asleep after that.

She then realized that she was not lying on her normal bed. She was lying in a strange room, and on a strange bed.

"Thank goodness you are awake!" someone to her right whispered. "We were worried that you would go into a bad case of a coma."

"Faramir? Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in my room. I didn't want to go into your room without permission, and Aragorn said not to take you to the healers yet. He was here up until just a minute ago, if it makes you feel any better. You see, he found out about Natalie. He said that he wanted to check her himself."

Eowyn nodded. He still thought she loved Aragorn. That was bad news. Then again, if he ended up marrying Niphredil, it could be a good thing. She didn't want him to know she loved him if he was to be married.

"How do you feel?" Faramir asked, concern creeping though his voice.

Eowyn sat up, and moved her head from side to side. "I think I'll be ok, but I don't really know yet. I'm sort of dizzy," she decided.

"That is understandable," Faramir said.

"What now?" Eowyn asked.

"What do you mean what now?" Faramir asked just as bluntly.

Eowyn blushed. "I don't know. I just...I was thinking about something else sort of. I suppose I should go."

"If you feel well enough to walk."

"Of course I do!" Eowyn exclaimed. This only made her head hurt worse.

She pulled herself from the bed, and stood. She swayed and her brain buzzed. She could think of nothing. All she felt was the vibration running through her head. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the dizziness was gone, and Eowyn realized that Faramir was holding her.

"You nearly fell," he explained.

"Oh," she said with a blush.

"If you wish to go to your room, I'll take you there myself. I don't want you walking down the halls in this condition. Especially with Gr...grim people out in the night." Eowyn didn't have the mental strength to ponder the strangeness of Faramir's words.

Faramir more carried than helped Eowyn down to her own room. Eowyn found herself loath to let him leave. She knew she would never fall asleep, and she didn't want to face the darkness alone.

"Is everything alright, Milady?" Faramir asked, sensing her regret.

"Oh, yes. I just don't...don't usually sleep well after I wake up in the middle of the night. I don't really like lying awake and thinking, and facing the darkness of the night."

Faramir smiled. "Then don't face the darkness. Face the starlight. The stars make it easy to fall asleep."

Eowyn smiled her gratitude, but she still didn't think it would help.

"Would it help if I stayed for a while? Maybe I could sing, that seems to usually tire you..."

"Thank you Faramir. That is a very kind offer. However, I'm sure you need your sleep," Eowyn replied, wishing that he would stay anyway.

"Don't worry about my sleep, 'tis yours I for which I fear."

"Well, in that case, I suppose you may stay if you wish, as long as you like," Eowyn said.

Faramir helped Eowyn to her bed, and then went to the other end of the room and opened the shutters for her. That way, she could see the stars from her bed.

Eowyn was already dizzy, so she barely remembered Faramir's song. It was something in Elvish.

_Este si, Melnin, este._

_Le man na vana, _

_Le man na beleg, este._

_Nuvailye man, esse i met._

_Nuvailye man, esse i re tielhiel._

Translation:

_Sleep now, My love, sleep._

_You who is fair,_

_You who is strong, sleep._

_All will be well in the end._

_All will be well in the day drawing._


	14. Chapter 14

****

Dunadan Pirates: I must ask you not to review my work again. When you say my work sucks or is stupid, that is neither helpful, not is it appropriate. Thank you.

Ellowyn Tinuviel: Do not fear, Eowyn will be fine. Thanks for the good comments! Btw, it made me feel really good that you seemed so excited about the story! P.S. Update :-)

Nina: I guess I thought it was obvious about the elf. I think this chapter explains a little more, but let me know if it still doesn't make sense. I'm glad you like it!

Rosie26: Thank you for standing up for me. I don't think it is rubbish either. Thank you for the nice review. It is always great to read a good review right after a flamer.

A note to all my reviewers: Please do not mention the name of Natalie. That is her name. I'm not changing it. Don't say that it isn't a name that Tolkien would use either. Normally, I wouldn't think that the name "Tom" would be used by Tolkien either, but he used it for Tom Bombadil. Also, I'm going to state this again. I know that the "new scene" thing is not ideal, but I cannot get my stars to show up or anything. That is the only thing I could come up with to alert a break. Thank you!

Also, this will probably be the last update for a while. I'm about to get really overwhelmed, and I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update. So if there is no update for a month or so, I'm still alive, I just am struggling to get everything done. To make up for it, I have given you something extra.

**Chapter Fourteen**

            When Eowyn woke the next morn, Faramir was gone. All she remembered was that he sang to her when she fell asleep. Try as she might, she could not remember how his song sounded. She remembered but one word: _Melnin_. What did that mean? She decided to ask.

            When Eowyn finally reached the hall, she could already hear Niphredil flirting. Flirting?! With whom? Surely Faramir wasn't flirting with his wife-to-be! Could the plan be already in action?

            Eowyn burst into the breakfast hall. She almost didn't recognize her own creation. Niphredil sat at Denethor's left side, flirting with a handsome elf.

            "That is Belegthon. He came to visit ere he left for the havens," Arwen, who had come to stand behind her, said in reference to the new elf.

            "Ah," Eowyn said, understanding.

            "I have to go prepare for the wedding. I'll see you soon," Arwen said with a wink. Eowyn understood the real reason, and turned her attention to Niphredil.

Eowyn could not help but notice that Faramir frowned deeply at the passing events, and he was shooting dark looks at his father, who seemed slightly less easy, himself. Denethor also looked more tired than usually. _Good, _Eowyn thought to herself,_ it is working._ She smiled grimly.

            Eowyn drew nearer to the four people sitting at the high breakfast table.

            "My, you are soooo brave!" Niphredil exclaimed, drawing out the 'so.' Eowyn rolled her eyes at the silly woman.

            "Ai, thank you Milady. I only wish there were more women like you who will listen to such talk. Most would be repulsed by my stories. You have true spirit," 'Belegthon' responded just as sweetly. Well, at least Lothiriel was playing her part well.

            Eowyn sat down next to Faramir.

            "Their disgusting, aren't they?" Eowyn asked. Faramir just rolled his eyes.

            "And to think she is to be married!" He added. "What should I do, Eowyn?"

            Eowyn shook her head. What could she tell him? It's all a trick, don't fear, Things will be better soon? She didn't think that it was a good idea. So all she could do was offer her pity and understanding.

            "I'm sorry, Faramir. Really. I don't think there is anything you can do yet, though when you are married you can take her before a judge. There is nothing you can do now. Except persuade your father to do something," she said with a hint of hope in her voice. If she could enlist Faramir's help without him knowing...

            "Don't you think I've tried that?" Faramir demanded. So much for enlisting his help. He had already tried and not succeeded. Eowyn could only be glad that she had Arwen on her side.

            "Is anyone sitting here?" Someone asked from behind, referring to the seat beside Eowyn.

            Eowyn turned to see Aragorn standing there. "No, Milord. There are not occupants of this seat."

            "But Milady, you lie, for I now am the occupant," Aragorn jested. Eowyn laughed. She glanced back to Faramir, to find that he had left the table. She turned back to Aragorn.

            "Milord, I wanted to know the translation for a word. Could you tell me what 'Melnin' means?" She asked.

            "Melnin? That would translate to My Love in Common Speech," Aragorn answered. Eowyn could tell that he was only half listening. He was focusing on something else. So she turned her attention to the room.

            Lothiriel was still flirting with the sorceress, Denethor was gaining uneasiness, and Faramir had entirely left the room.

            Finally, Aragorn rose. "I will see you later today, I hope. Good by until then." He was just about to leave, when he seemed to remember something. "Oh, Eowyn, could you tell Faramir something? I believe that he will find it quite interesting. Tell him that Natalie was poisoned."

            "She was what?" Eowyn demanded.

            "It was in her meal. Ironically, the meal was not actually meant for her. It was meant for y...someone else."

            "Humph," was the sound that Eowyn voiced. Who was it meant for? She knew. It was meant for her. Someone wanted to kill her.

            "Tell him that the poisoning wasn't strong. Either the killer used the wrong kind of poison, or he was running a test to see if he could do this. She should be fine by tomorrow. Good day, Eowyn."

            Eowyn just nodded in acknowledgement, and then began to ponder the new information.

            Could it be Niphredil? Maybe she didn't want Eowyn getting to close to Faramir. Could it be? Or was it someone else?

(new scene)

            Eowyn walked down the halls with the two other women who had become attached to her. One, she liked very much now that all issues were solved about Aragorn. The other, She disliked as much as she liked the first. Eowyn, Arwen, and Niphredil were headed out to the market to buy something. Eowyn had forgotten what.

            Just as they reached the courtyard, two people came running up to them from different directions.

            "Eowyn!" One shouted.

            "Niphredil!" The other called.

            The two people reached the trio at exactly the same time. Eowyn noticed first whom it was who called to her.

            "Eomer?!" She said in shock.

            The one who was calling to Niphredil looked up at Eomer. He gulped almost inaudibly, but Eowyn still heard it. She knew who was behind her.

            She jumped in before Eomer could ask his lover why she was dressed as an elf man from Rivendell.

            "Brother! It is so good to see you! I believe you have already met the queen-to-be, but have you met _Belegthon_, or Niphredil?" She asked, stressing the name Belegthon.

            Eomer looked strangely at 'Belegthon,' and Eowyn knew that he recognized Lothiriel. But he just shrugged in the end. Apparently, he decided to play along with his sister.

            "'Tis a pleasure to meet you, Milord, Milady," he said with a bow. Then he turned to his sister.

            "Eowyn, do you know where I can find Aragorn? I need to talk to him about some issues. Also, is the Prince here?" He asked.

            "What prince, dear brother?" Eowyn asked.

            "Prince _Imrahil_, The only prince I have such respect for?" Eomer asked, becoming exasperated.

            "Oh, well, dear brother, perhaps you should be more clear next time, I did not realize the lack of possibility that you might want to talk to another prince," Eowyn responded, enjoying her brother's irritation.

            "Well, _dear sister_, I am terribly sorry about my lack of clarification. Now, however, _dear sister, _I believe you to be quite capable to answer where Prince Imrahil and Lord Aragorn are," Eomer declared, frustrated.

            "Of course I can," Eowyn said in her sweetest voice. "Aragorn should be in his study, and Imrahil has just taken his daughter, you know, Lothiriel, back to Dol Amroth." Eomer looked to 'Belegthon,' at this, but he did not blush as Eowyn had hoped he would. _Rats._

            Eomer bowed and left the ladies. Eowyn turned to Arwen and winked. Arwen almost burst out giggling, but suppressed herself.

            "Did you want something, Belegthon?" Niphredil cooed. Eowyn was shocked. Did the woman actually use Belegthon's first name? Surely not!

            "Ah...erm, yes. I just wanted to wish you all a safe journey in the village, and I also wanted to offer myself as an escort. I would hate for such lovely ladies to be harmed," Belegthon said, looking at Niphredil.

            "Oh, but surely you are much to busy," Niphredil murmured.

            "Not at all, Milady, I would be quite honored to walk along side of you," Belegthon said graciously.

            Niphredil giggled in response. "Oh, well, in that case, I suppose you could come along," she said sweetly.

            Belegthon bowed and offered her his arm, winking secretly at Eowyn and Arwen.

            When she turned around, Eowyn rolled her eyes. This was going to be the most sickening walk she would ever take in her life. Fortunately, if she stayed in front of the couple, she could avoid seeing Niphredil fluttering her eyelashes at Belegthon, or smiling secretly at him. But she still would have to hear the two flirting. Eowyn finally came to the conclusion that this was the worst idea that Arwen had come up with.

(new scene)

            "By the way, Aragorn, could you tell me about this new elf?" Eomer asked, as he prepared himself to exit the room.

            "Ah, Belegthon, you mean. Yes, he is a friend of Arwen's, and he came to visit her ere he sailed. Apparently, he has really hit it off with Niphredil. If she wasn't to be married, I think he would remain in Gondor," Aragorn answered with a chuckle.

            Eomer nodded. "I was just wondering. You see, the man takes a curious liking to the princess of Dol Amroth, Lothiriel. I found it odd, and I wanted to ask if you knew about it," he said in explanation.

            Aragorn frowned. "Interesting, Eomer, that was very interesting," he said, almost to himself. Eomer just nodded and retreated from the room.

            Aragorn pondered this for a long time, heavily. Finally, he understood the issue. It all made sudden sense. He smiled. There was a conversation he was going to have to have... soon.

            Just then, he heard someone entering the library next door and locking the door behind himself or herself. Aragorn smiled. The thing that this person did not know was that there was a door into the library from his office, so he could go into the room, even with the door locked. And go in he would, for he knew who was in there. After all, there was only one person who had a key to lock herself in the library. Ok, well there were two, but Aragorn didn't think it was Faramir in there. He usually encouraged people to go into the library. Well, there was one other person, but that was Aragorn himself.

            Leaving Arwen, exactly the person with whom Aragorn need to talk. He walked over to his secret door, and opened it quietly. Sure enough, the elf sat in an armchair, resting her head in her hands. She looked physically exhausted.

            Aragorn approached her, softening his footsteps so that they would be hard for even an elf to hear. He knew that Arwen would not hear them. She was too tired to listen.

            "Este, Mellevanin?" _tired, my love? _Aragorn asked gently, as he reached her side.

            "I should have known you would find me here, Estel," Arwen responded with a tired grin. "Oh well, I suppose I've run from you enough. I might as well talk to you now."

            "Ah, and just when I don't need you to explain yourself, you are willing to do so," Aragorn said, also grinning.

            "How did you find out?" Arwen demanded.

            "Eomer helped, he got me started on a thought. Then, the rest was simple, I suppose. All I had to do was piece it all together. I will pay for it tomorrow though, no doubt. I have been thinking on that rather than my paperwork all morn,

            "Well, tell me what you know, so I know what to not speak of," Arwen demanded.

            "As you wish. I know that you took Lothiriel and dressed her like a male elf, and then you told her to go out and flirt with Niphredil, under the name of Belegthon. I also believe you had some part in Niphredil's sudden complaining fest, but I cannot prove it," Aragorn said.

            "The one thing I can say about you, Estel, is that at least I am to marry an intelligent man," Arwen sighed.

            Aragorn laughed. "That is all you can say, Milady?"

            "That is all I feel like saying at the moment, Estel," Arwen snapped, playfully. Aragorn bowed his head in submission.

            "Then that is all you shall say, Milady," he said humbly. "Now, though, you shall go downstairs and eat. You need your strength," he commanded.

            "Why do I need such strength?" Arwen asked.

            "Why, because the wedding is to be in two months, and you haven't finished the preparations! And, of course, you must finish this ordeal with Niphredil," Aragorn answered, surprised that she didn't already know.

            "You mean you are going to let me continue playing this game?" Arwen asked.

            Aragorn nodded. "I have to get back to work. Namarie, Melevanin," he said gently. Then he kissed her forehead in left the room.

(new scene)

            _Father! She is being ridiculous! Is this really who you want as your daughter-in-law?_ Faramir's words kept coming back to me. Was this who I wanted as my daughter-in-law? What was I thinking? She was a silly girl!

But then again, she has the potential to make a good wife for Faramir. She could change, maybe. I was surprised to find that Faramir hadn't even once asked if she knew any good Elvish stories! Which I knew she did. She had many nieces and nephews, and she had learned to tell wonderful stories.

I didn't really know what I wanted, or what Faramir wanted. I had tried to understand it, but the moment I tried to give him something that he wanted, someone whom he could love, that would also help our country, what does he do but go to me and say, "She is being ridiculous!" Has he any gratitude in that heart of his? I was trying to give him what he wants! Someone who would care about him!

            Faramir. He was always too spoiled. He wouldn't tell me exactly what he wanted, but then he would complain about what he ended up getting. He never completed any of his responsibilities. He never did anything helpful. What was I to do about that boy?

            I must admit that I had hoped that Niphredil would change Faramir. Make him work harder. But I had hoped in vain. I knew this now. Niphredil was lazier than my useless son! Ere I met her, I didn't think that there was a possibility of someone being worse than Faramir. But now I saw. Niphredil was worse than Faramir.

            I truly hated her. But, then again, I wouldn't really have to deal with her. Aragorn said that he would give Faramir the land of Ithilien. If Niphredil and Faramir moved to Emyn Arnen, then I would only have to see them when they come to visit.

            But then again, I would have to see them every single time that Aragorn needed to hold a council.

            However, on the other hand, why would Niphredil complain here, if this wasn't her house? Perhaps that was the best thing to do. I would let the two marry, and then I would send them off to Ithilien.

            Then I remembered something. Niphredil had been present one time when Aragorn was talking about Faramir becoming Prince of Ithilien. She had been delighted to know that her husband was to be a prince, but when she found out that she was going to have to move, she started complaining. AGAIN! Eru! Is that all the girl does?

            I didn't know what to do. I had a headache again. What was I to do about Faramir? All he did was give me headaches. I was fed up with him. The couple was going to Ithilien the instant they were married, and they weren't coming back unless it was most vital. That was that, whether they liked it or not.

            Then again, I didn't know if I could put up with Niphredil for the next seven days.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

            Less than a week. She had less than a week to make Niphredil fall enough in love with her. And now Eomer had come to make it hard on her. What was she to do?

            Why did Arwen pick her? She wondered day in and day out. She never figured it out.

            "Belegthon?" Niphredil purred.

            Lothiriel nearly jumped out of her seat. _Great,_ she thought, mentally rolling her eyes._ She's back._

            "Yes, Milady?" She said in her gentlest voice.

            "Oh, Belegthon. I don't know what to do! I am just devastated by the situation! You must help me!" Niphredil sighed. Lothiriel tried to remember if Niphredil had always had such a high voice, or if it was just around Belegthon that she spoke like that.

            "What is your situation, milady?" Lothiriel asked. Perhaps it was that she didn't love Faramir but had to marry him. And she didn't know what to do about it.

            "Natalie is being terribly mean to me! She called me a...a...a whore!" She sobbed. A plan started to formulate in Lothiriel's mind. Maybe Arwen wouldn't like it, but it could work.

            "Oh dear, Milady. 'Tis terrible that you cannot get along with Lady Natalie. Did you realize that Natalie is one of your intended's rangers?"

            Niphredil looked befuddled.

            Lothiriel sighed. She couldn't believe just how thick Niphredil could be.

            "If Natalie is a ranger of Faramir's, then she will be working with Faramir. If she works with Faramir, then she will be living in Ithilien as well," Lothiriel explained carefully, almost as though she was talking to a very small child. "Understand?" She asked.

            Niphredil nodded, horrified.

            "I can't live in the same village as that woman! I can't, and I won't! And to think about how...primitive Emyn Arnen is to begin with! How am I to do this, Belegthon? You must help me! You must get me out of this!"

            Lothiriel stared at the tearful woman, aghast. She thought that the plan would help, but she didn't realize how much it would help.

            "And Faramir! He is so mundane! How am I to spend my life with him? I hate him, I hate Emyn Arnen, I hate Natalie, I hate Gondor, I hate everything about this marriage! Oh, you must help me, Belegthon. You must!"

            Lothiriel just nodded, dazed. She had to admit. She didn't expect all that emotion coming from Niphredil. As far as she had seen, Niphredil was just a doll that walked and talked. Lothiriel had never actually seen a reaction from her!

            Finally, words came back into her mouth. "Of course, Milady. I will do whatever is in my power to do. Being a good friend to Lady Arwen, I could possibly get something done. I don't know though, I'll try."

            Niphredil threw herself at Lothiriel's feet. "Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank the Valar for you! Iluvatar has blessed me this day. Thank you!

            "You are quite welcome, Milady. 'Tis no great issue. I will do what I can, but I must admit that 'tis a little more selfish than you think it is. For I would dread to see your wedding to someone else," she said, deciding at the last minute to keep up the charade a little longer still, for it would be a tragedy if Niphredil changed her mind at the last minute. Better keep her thinking that she was loved but someone else.

            "Really?" Niphredil asked in that deathly sweet voice of hers. Lothiriel resisted rolling her eyes, and stuck to mentally doing it, as she had been almost every fifteen minutes for the last two days.

            Instead, she faked a blush. "Aye. As much I am ashamed to admit it, I think quite fondly of you milady," she said softly, as though she were confiding a secret of top importance into Niphredil.

            "Oh, and I you!" Niphredil cried softly. "I have been falling more in love with you each minute, but I feared that you returned naught these feelings! But I see that you do. Let us go away together, to the Elven land of Imladris, from where you originated. There we shall dwell forever, together," she declared.

            Mentally, Lothiriel smirked. _I don't return those feelings,_ she thought._ You are really thick._

            To tell the truth, Lothiriel felt a little bad about playing with Niphredil's feelings like this. But there wasn't a choice. She could not end up marrying Faramir. Besides, it wasn't like she was innocent of all crimes to begin with. After all, she had been flirting with Belegthon even while she was engaged to Faramir. This proved to Lothiriel that she would not feel bad about running off with someone while she was married. But, maybe these points were just to sooth Lothiriel's qualms about doing this to Niphredil. She couldn't figure it out herself.

            Niphredil rose suddenly. "I have spent to much time here. I must go, for I am expected by Arwen to sew with her today," she said. Suddenly, she hesitated, then she carefully leaned down and kissed Lothiriel on the cheek.

            Lothiriel was stunned. She did not see that coming! Niphredil had kissed her! She had only been kissed once before, and that was by Eomer, that time in the practice courts. In her whole life, she had always anticipated that her first kiss might be somewhat of a shock, but she never gave a second thought to her second! When Eomer kissed her, it wasn't a shock. He was pretty obvious. But Niphredil! She didn't realize their relationship was that far along already.

(new scene)

The whole walk through Minas Tirith had given Eowyn only two things. One was proof that Lothiriel was doing her job. The only other thing it had given was that she had come to the conclusion that she should do some investigating of her own about this poisoning thing.

            But when she got back, it was already time for dinner. Unfortunately, she had lost her appetite. So she just had to sit there and pick at her food.

            Apparently, Belegthon had lost his appetite as well, for he was not present. But Eowyn knew that was just because Lothiriel did not want to run into Eomer again. It was going to cause some problems, having Eomer here. It would be a lot easier without him complicating things.

            Partway through, Arwen mouthed to Eowyn something. Eowyn couldn't understand what she was saying. So instead, Arwen did something that Eowyn found extremely frightening. She connected her mind to Eowyn's.

            _Estel knows,_ came the thought.

            _Arwen?_ Eowyn thought, quite nervous.

            _Yes, 'tis me. Don't worry. I suppose you have never experienced a mental connection. 'Tis something that Elves do oft. _

_            Can you read my mind?_ Eowyn questioned via her thoughts.

            _Only what you send to me, though you always knew that I know what you are thinking better than most do._

            Eowyn glanced over at the elf, who was engaged in a seemingly normal conversation with Lady Quessefin.

            _How do you talk to two people at once?_ She asked, wondering privately, or at least she hoped it was privately, if the connection was still there.

            _I am only half talking to Lady Quessefin. It is like talking when your mind is on something else. I couldn't do it to Estel or my father or someone like that, but people like Quessefin don't notice. _

            _How long will the connection hold?_ Eowyn asked.

            _As long as I keep it going. I can open it up anytime though, but I have to be the one to open it. Men and women can't do it. Only elves. I will wait for one more minute ere I close, but I am going to close now._

            Eowyn did not respond. This was all so new and strange to her. A mental connection. That could benefit the two in their plans. That is, if Arwen deemed it necessary at the precise moments that she did.

            Eowyn began wondering how distant the mental connection would work. She made a mental note to ask Arwen about it later. It could save someone's life, depending on the circumstances.

            Finally, dinner was over. Eowyn's meal was not touched at all. She told herself that it was not from fear of poison, as she did not fear death, but she knew that there was only half truth to that. When she said that she feared neither death nor pain, she did not mean that she would risk her life for a needless cause. In addition, along with all the other things he had done to her, Faramir had taught her to respect life a little more. She remembered vividly a conversation the two had. She had stated her lack of fear for death, and she would always remember his response, so gentle, yet so reprimanding.

            "If you do not care for life, then what do you fight for?" he had asked. It was then that she realized that honor was not everything. There were other vital points in life, one of the most prominent being life itself.

            Eowyn did not sleep well that night. She tossed and turned, this way and that. She opened her shutters and stared at the stars. She tried desperately to recall Faramir's song, but failed. The only thing she could think of was the poison. Who could have done it? Why?

Niphredil didn't make sense any longer. She was annoying, yes. Maybe even, as Lothiriel suggested, evil! But she would have no reason to poison Eowyn. As far as she knew, Eowyn would be a good ally. That did not make sense. Besides, it hit her out of the blue; the poison had taken place _before_ Niphredil had even come! Not to mention before she had been introduced to people.

Who could it be? It didn't make sense, any of it. Why would someone try to poison her? She couldn't figure it out.

Denethor? He was worried she would distract his son from his fiancee, and decided to kill her? But Denethor didn't seem too concerned when Niphredil was distracted from her fiance. It just didn't make sense.

Arwen, Aragorn, Denethor, Faramir, Lothiriel, Niphredil, Lady Quessefin, Lady Delia, Belegmir, Natalie, Beregond, and Nenion the swordsmaster. Eowyn went through a list of all her closer acquaintances that were in Minas Tirith at the moment. None of them worked.

If she had been in Edoras, or somewhere else in Rohan, Eowyn would have known exactly why someone would have tried to harm her. When it came to someone short of the king, the only reason someone would poison someone else was if the second person had a fine horse that the first person wanted. But she didn't think that people operated like that in Minas Tirith.

Therefore, either someone from Rohan wanted Windfola, or she was being hunted by an unknown hunter. Which made the hunter ever more dangerous.

On a whole, Eowyn ended up sleeping but three restless hours, that were broken up frequently by sudden nightmares. She was so exhausted by the time she woke the next morn, that she almost didn't get out of bed. But she knew she wouldn't get anything out of lying in sloth, so she rose early.

Where to start her investigations though? Where had Aragorn started? Eowyn decided there was one logical place. In other words, the kitchen.

So she donned a rough dress, the one she wore when she did not want to be recognized as a lady, and pulled her hair back into a tight knot. Then she descended to the kitchens.

There was but one person there when she arrived, a young girl who was cleaning the fireplace. Perfect. This girl would certainly know.

"Excuse me," Eowyn said, adding a rough accent to her voice.

The girl looked up and smiled. "Aye, Ma'am?" she asked.

"My name is Fania. I have a question to ask o' you," Eowyn stated, deciding to apply the false name at the last minute.

"Goo' day, Ma'am Fania, I'm Toni. You wish to question?"

"Aye. Could you tell me about some sort of poison goin' 'round?" Eowyn asked, struggling with the accent.

"Ah, the poison. Aye, they say tha' someone, they say a man wi' greasy blond hair, tried ta poison one o' the ladies. They say tha' he poisoned a soldier instead. Guess tha' is good," Toni replied. Eowyn didn't understand at the first minute, as she was still trying to grasp the girl's accent. It made it difficult to understand indeed.

"Do you know which o' tha ladies he tried ta poison?" Eowyn asked, trying to imitate the Toni's accent.

Toni appeared to think for a moment. "No, Ma'am, I'm 'fraid I don'. I'd wager Miss Taura does though," she said with a grin.

"Than' you. I'll ask Miss Taura then," Eowyn said with a smile. But of course, she could not ask Miss Taura, for she did not know what she looked like.

"You had better get goin'. Ma'am will come in any time now, and she wouldn' wan' ta see me gossipin'!" Toni urged. Eowyn was a little insulted that Toni classified her mission as gossip, but she kept her mouth shut. After all, to a girl who didn't know everything, it would appear like gossip.

Eowyn then considered going to breakfast. She wondered if she could bear to eat, and she decided against it. After her conversation with Toni, she feared the worst.

So she proceeded back to her chambers. As she passed the breakfast hall, she realized that breakfast was still two hours away. She had plenty of time to do whatever she had to do.

Once she reached her rooms, she sat on her bed and thought. The culprit was a greasy haired blond man. It sounded too familiar. It was too ironic. She had seen a man that looked like Grima that same night. That was why she was afraid to sit where she would be next to Faramir. The man in the hall bore such a resemblance, and fact that it had been he who had poisoned her... No, Grima couldn't be here. He just couldn't be.

Of course, there was one person who would know. Beregond knew everyone who passed through the doors of the citadel. She could always ask him. But she didn't want word getting to Faramir. Then again, Faramir might know himself. Why did she care if Faramir knew, so long as she got the answer that she wanted?

So she went down to the village, where she knew Beregond lived. She didn't feel exactly comfortable asking him about it, as she hardly knew him, but Eowyn was too bold to worry about little things like that. She knew she would be fine. Beregond seemed to like her.

That is, before he tried to keep her out of Faramir's room. Eowyn had never quite forgiven the man for that. But that aside, she had to speak with him.

(new scene)

            Arwen stood at the window, wondering where Niphredil was. She wanted to be friendly to the other woman, so that Niphredil felt like she was doing the right thing and would keep doing it. Besides, with Lothiriel acting as Belegthon, there was no other woman in the court who would help her with the wedding gown.

            Arwen was quite surprised to find that Niphredil could be a good companion sometimes. She almost wondered if they were doing the wrong thing. Unfortunately, when it came to the world of men, it was sometimes so hard to tell wrong from right. Sure, Eowyn and Faramir could ultimately be more happy, but what about Niphredil? They were truly breaking her heart. How could they do this to an innocent?

            Arwen shook herself. _Think like Lothiriel,_ she told herself. _Just justify your actions in any way you can. That is what Men do, why can't elves do it too?_ This was truly a difficult matter. What was right and what was wrong?

            Perhaps she should just bust the plan when Niphredil came in. Perhaps she should just tell the woman the truth. But, that would be betraying Eowyn. Whichever path she took at the moment, she would betray someone who didn't deserve the troubles laid on them. Which should she choose?

(new scene)

Lothiriel planned immediately on going to Arwen, to tell her of the events that had just transpired, including the kiss. But then she remembered that Niphredil was going to Arwen's room, to sew. So she decided against it. Instead she decided to go to Eowyn.

            So she went out looking for her. The first place to look was obviously the stables. But as Lothiriel was headed to the stables, she saw someone walking towards Denethor's office. The person had long blond hair, and was wearing white. That was all she saw before the person disappeared around a corner.

            Lothiriel didn't pause to think. She went around the same corner crying, "Eowyn!" in her normal voice. But she regretted it immediately. For the person she was left staring at was

            "Eomer?"


	16. Chapter 16

Nina: The plot will thicken more, believe me.

Magsluvsaragorn: Niphredil does deserve it!

Ellowyn Tinuviel: Thanks for the great reviewS with a capital S! I thought the thing about Lothiriel and Eomer/Eowyn was funny too. Ok, my dreams are weird!

I ended up having a little bit of extra time, so I got this one written. I don't anticipate being able to write for a while, though. After this update, I'll TRY to get the next one up within the first week of September. If I'm lucky, I'll get it out sooner. If not, it will be after that. But I am still working really hard on it!

**Chapter Sixteen**

            Eowyn charged directly to Beregond's small house. It was several levels below, so by the time Eowyn reached the house, she was quite exhausted, even being as fit as she was. _How do most people do it?_ She wondered as she searched the street for Beregond's house. She had only been there once, but she was almost certain that she could find it again.

            And there it was. A little quaint house sat on the far corner of the street. A boy of ten or eleven summers ran from the house. Surely it was Bergil, of whom Faramir had oft spoken fondly.

            Eowyn walked briskly toward this house and the boy.

            "Excuse me, are you Bergil, son of Beregond?" She asked the boy. It was strange to her to think that this young boy already had a name. For in Rohan, the people did not carry names until their eighteenth summer.

            "Aye, Ma'am, 'tis me," the boy said cheerfully. Eowyn smiled. She was being called "Ma'am" a lot today.

            "Could you tell me whither your father be?" She asked.

            "Aye, Ma'am, he is on the wall at the moment. But he should be down within the hour, for 'tis his breakfast hour."

            "Thank you. I suppose I shall wait for him then," Eowyn sighed.

            Then Bergil noticed the sword that she had strapped to her waist ere leaving.

            "You...you're Eowyn Shield-Arm!" He exclaimed. Eowyn smiled. She was becoming like Aragorn with so many names.

            "Oh, please teach me to use a blade like you do! My father uses a bow more often, but I prefer a sword. Please!" Bergil pleaded. Eowyn smiled and accepted his pleas with gratitude.

She didn't like not having something to do. She could say without a doubt that one of the worst days in her life was when she was told by Aragorn that she could not follow him to the Paths of the Dead. She would always remember losing control and crying in her room for longer than she had ever in her life. She would always remember the way she felt as though she was wasting time, but she couldn't help it. That was why she was grateful for Bergil's offer.

Thirty minutes of lessons past before Beregond came finally.

"Well, well. The White Lady of Rohan teaching my son to use a blade," Beregond said with a smile.

Eowyn grinned wearily back before she noticed who else was with him. Great, he had brought Faramir along.

She didn't know why, but she blushed deep when she saw Faramir.

"Hello Eowyn. How do you fare?" Faramir asked mildly, with a small smile upon his face.

"Um...well actually I fare quite well excusing some minor details," she replied wearily.

"Bergil, go help your mother," Beregond commanded sharply.

"But she said I could have the day off!" Bergil exclaimed.

"You can still help," Beregond insisted. Bergil lowered his head and tramped off to his house.

            "Now, what are these minor details that influence your health?" Beregond asked gently.

            "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that matter myself," Eowyn admitted.

            "Come, sit. I have some extra food that you can eat. We will discuss these matters over breakfast," Beregond declared.

            Eowyn nodded her consent and then started off.

            "Well, you see, Aragorn told me that Natalie was poisoned that day when she became suddenly ill. He also mentioned that the poison was meant for someone else. He implied that I was that someone else..."

            Faramir put his head in his hands and sighed. Eowyn paused to wonder what he was thinking, ere she returned to her mission.

            "So I went to the kitchen today and asked a servant girl what she knew. By all evidence, the man who did it was a man with greasy, blond hair. Do you know of this man?" She asked finally.

            Faramir's head jerked up with the description. Eowyn met his eyes fiercely.

            "Do you know of this man, Faramir?" She asked quietly.

            Faramir hesitated, and then nodded. "As do you, Milady," he said. "You know this man, for his name is Grima son of Galmod. He sat next to me on the same day that Natalie was poisoned. I had wondered if you were aware of his presence or not, for I found it strange that you passed the seat that was next to him. But I see now that you did not..."

            "I admit that I feared the man I saw sitting there, for he had an ill favored look to him. That was besides the point that he resembled Grima in remarkable ways. Now I know, and now I fear. My life in the citadel is no longer safe. I do not know what I shall do, but I know that I must do something. Or else Grima will do something."

(new scene)

            "Eomer?"

            "Lothiriel?" Eomer asked boldly.

            Lothiriel gulped loudly. Eomer smirked. Lothiriel thought fast. She suddenly fell to her knees.

            "Eomer! Please don't give me away! Do this for me, for your sister! Please Eomer, you cannot tell anyone. I swear that this is an innocent act! Do not thrash it!" She pleaded while sobbing. Privately, she wondered where she had learned her acting skills, and if Eomer was falling for them.

            Apparently, he was, as he knelt to the ground and pulled her into an embrace. "What do you mean, for my sister?" he asked her gently while rocking her slowly.

            Lothiriel sniffed falsely. "This is for her. You see, she is in love with Faramir. But she cannot marry him as he is engaged. So Arwen came up with this idea to force Denethor to call the wedding off. He hasn't done it yet, but..."

            "Don't worry, Milady. I will not bust your plan. I do not thoroughly approve, however. I do not expect to see this behavior from you again. However, since you are working at this plot already, I believe it to be cruel to stop you now. I will not destroy your scheme," he confirmed.

Lothiriel finally relaxed. He wouldn't stop her, and here she was, in the arms of the man she loved. But all too soon, Eomer stood and helped her to rise as well.

"You wouldn't want to be caught," He said with a grin.

"And neither would you!" Lothiriel retorted playfully. Eomer blushed.

"No, no I wouldn't. There I admitted it," He mumbled. Lothiriel laughed.

"Go on, but let me know when your game is up. I have to speak to you about something of great importance," Eomer said.

"Can you not discuss this very important issue now, Milord?" Lothiriel asked.

Eomer blushed again. "I do not think now is the right time, Milady. Perhaps later," He said, and then turned swiftly away.

Lothiriel tried very hard to puzzle this out, but she could not succeed. So instead she went in search of Lady Niphredil, fiancee of Prince Faramir.

(new scene)

            "I'm glad you were there, Faramir. 'Twould have been hard to figure out if 'twas Grima indeed," Eowyn said after a long break of silence.

            "Aye, but you know that you could always as me anyway," Faramir replied.

            The two were walking back to the citadel, and neither really knew what to say. They had each given brief comments, to which the other responded to with brief answers, and then they would laps back into silence.

            "Bergil seemed to be enjoying himself more than I have ever seen. You are very good with children," Faramir commented.

            Eowyn blushed. Why was it that whenever someone said something like that, particularly Faramir, but that was beside the point, she blushed so?

            Faramir noticed.

            "That color of red suits your face, Milady," he said with a laugh. But it wasn't the kind of laugh that would wound Eowyn. Instead it was the kind that would draw her into laughing as well.

            "Thank you. 'Twas a mighty complement I received," Eowyn said once their laughter had subsided to chuckles.

            Faramir laughed again at this. Eowyn smiled to herself. She was very glad to know that he still treasured her as a friend at least. But once this was all over, once he found out the truth, would he still cherish her as a lover?

            Silence found refuge in their mouths again. The two did not talk for the rest of the walk.

            They came to their splitting ways before either of them realized it. When the time came to leave her, Faramir felt as though he would be leaving her forever. There was still one more question that he felt he needed answered.

            "Milady, why have you been avoiding me of late?" He asked suddenly.

            Eowyn seemed taken aback. "Of what do you speak, Milord?" She asked quizzically.

            Faramir sighed. "I don't know, it just seemed as though you did not wish to be around me. I thought if I knew why, then I would know not to be around you in certain cases,"

            "Can you think of an example when I expressed this desire?" Eowyn asked.

            "Perhaps' twas just my imagination. It tends to overreact in such cases. However, it seemed to me that you were not happy to see me today," He expressed.

            Eowyn was shocked. She was quite sure that he could not have seen that unless he had been looking for it. Even then, it would have been difficult. He would have to know exactly what he was looking for and where to look for it. True, she had been displeased to see him because she did not want to talk to him for fear of falling too much in love. However, the only way anyone would know that is if they looked deep into her eyes and read accurately what they said.

            "I do not know of what you speak, Milord. I was perfectly happy to see you. You are one of my dearest friends! However, I must go now," she gasped.

            Faramir nodded and turned away. He was quite sure that she knew exactly what he was talking about, for he had read her eyes again. In the amount of time that he had known her, he had learned more about her than anyone else in Middle-Earth besides Eowyn herself and perhaps Eomer.

            He proceeded to Aragorn's office to discuss the royal marriage, Aragorn's least favorite subject. Faramir found it extremely hilarious when Aragorn became all fidgety whenever discussions of marriage came up. He feared that Arwen might change her mind or that he might do something to ruin it for her. But then things became less funny when Aragorn started snapping at everyone. At that  point, Faramir would typically take his leave, as he was not usually need much.

            Eowyn, on the other hand, went straight to Arwen's chambers.

            "Arwen!" She cried, barging into the room. Arwen looked up, curious. She had been sewing her wedding dress, and Eowyn was relieved to see that she was alone.

            "Arwen, I found out about the poison. 'Twas Grima. Grima Wormtongue!" she cried.

            Arwen silently walked over to Eowyn and embraced her.

            "Don't worry. We will solve it. I will talk to Aragorn today. Grima won't stay long," she cooed.

            Eowyn began to feel a little better, but she was still worried.

            "What if he has some helpers here who continued his work, even after he left?" Eowyn sobbed.

            "Don't worry. He won't get any help. Grima isn't that kind of person from what I hear. He will work on his own. He won't want to have to trust someone else. Besides, 'twould be too much work to find someone else to help him," Arwen soothed.

            Eowyn nodded. "Aye, I suppose you are right. I am just so nervous about everything going on," She sighed.

            "What happened with Faramir?" Arwen asked. Eowyn looked at her, startled. "I saw you walking together. You were laughing," she explained.

            "But...but...that was...that was several levels back!" Eowyn sputtered.

            "And elves can see for many miles," Arwen said simply.

            "Oh."

            "Well..." Arwen promted.

            "Well nothing really. Basically we walked back to the citadel and didn't have anything to say to each other so we resorted to terribly bland things," Eowyn said.

            "Well, now, that won't go far in a marriage. What were you laughing at?'

            "Oh, he was just teasing me for blushing.

            "And why were you blushing?" Arwen asked with a laugh.

            "I don't know! I just always blush when someone says something about me being good with children I blush! So naturally, anything that makes me blush, Faramir brings up and..."

            Arwen laughed jovially. Eowyn pretended to laugh along, but inside she worried. What would she and Faramir talk about? Not that she had to really worry about it, but supposing they did marry, what then? Would they sit together in silence, each realizing with the passing seconds how huge of a mistake it was? That was the fate she feared for Faramir with Niphredil. That was the fate she feared when Theoden fell under Wormtongue's sway, and she thought he would force her into marriage. That was the fate she had feared so many times before. A cage, and there was nothing to free her from it.

            "Eowyn, do you feel well?" Arwen asked, concerned.

            Eowyn nodded. "Just a little dizzy," she lied.

            "Well that is not well," Arwen declared. "Go lie down. We can talk later," Eowyn nodded and turned to leave.

            "Oh, Eowyn? I thought you would find this interesting. Apparently, Niphredil kissed Lothiriel on the cheek," She said. Eowyn didn't even ask how she knew this information. She was too shaken to think about that sort of thing.

            Eowyn went to the library, and sat in a chair, trying to imagine Lothiriel's expression when Niphredil kissed her.

            This was the way Faramir found her, staring off into space.

            "Of what do you think, Milady?" Faramir asked quietly, as to not disturb her.

            Eowyn seemed to be startled at his appearance, and began speaking before she was aware of what she was saying.

            "I was just trying to imagine Niphredil kissi..." She cut herself off there, horrified.

            "Niphredil kissing whom?" Faramir prompted gently.

            "No one, no one at all!" Eowyn cried.

            "Whom?"

            Eowyn looked frantically around the room, and then looked directly at Faramir.

            "You," she answered firmly.

            "'Tis a lie," Faramir stated quietly. Eowyn gapped. How did he know?

            "No, 'tis the truth!" she insisted.

            "Then why did you gape at me in such a way?" Faramir asked.

            "Ok, fine, 'tis a lie. You wanted an answer, so I gave you one, now you don't want a lie, so I shan't give you one," Eowyn declared boldly.

            "Aye, I want the truth," Faramir stated just as boldly, but softer.

            _Great. Now I have to tell him. Fabulous._ Eowyn thought to herself. This was really not what she wanted to do. She did not want to hurt Faramir in this way, but he had asked for it.

            "Fine. I'll admit it, I was trying to imagine Niphredil kissing Belegthon."

            Faramir swallowed. Eowyn nearly cried, for she had wounded him badly. It was a lot worse than she had thought it would be.

            "What gave you the thought that she might?" Faramir asked, his voice broken. His eyes glistened, for he already knew the answer. But it was harder for Eowyn to bear his calm than she thought it would be. She wished now that he would break down and leave, leave her back to her guilty thoughts.

            "I...I don't know," she lied again.

            "Yes you do."

            "Because she did it." There she had said it. She had just crossed from hurting Faramir, to killing Faramir.

(new scene)

            I don't know why I kept asking her. I knew the answer already and to hear it pronounced by her lips would be more than I could bear. But somehow, somehow I pushed through it. Once Eowyn said it, we moved on to more friendly things. No longer was I crying. No longer was she fearing about hurting me. 'Twas no longer an issue.

            However, I could not get my mind off of the fact that here I was, engaged to a woman whom I did not love, not only that, but I was in love with another woman. To add to this situation, she was kissing someone else. I wondered for a brief moment if it would be all right to kiss Eowyn right then, but I banned that thought quickly. Just because my wife-to-be would stoop to that level did not mean that I would.

            But there was a tempting element to it, I could be happy, if only for a second...


	17. Chapter 17

****

Hey everybody! I got it up ere September! Thanks for continuing to review. Ok, I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, so have fun!

Ellowyn Tinuviel: Thanks for the review. That was very nice of you.

Telhyandowen: Don't worry if you don't review every time. Just so long as I know your reading.

RivendellWriter: I'm glad you like it. Cool Pen Name!

Magsluvsaragorn: Thanks.

Shallindra: Thank you so much! I really like getting new reviewers! There, hopefully you're not impatient anymore.

**Chapter Seventeen**

I can't believe I did that! Oh well, I don't know what else I could have done. I could have almost sworn that Faramir was going to kiss me, but of course, he is too well mannered for that sort of thing. Sometimes I cannot resist cursing at good manners. Why does Faramir have to be one of those people?

Aragorn had sought out Grima that day. He had him banished from the kingdom forever more. I was not entirely convinced that he will not return, but he did leave. That reassured me a little. Not much though.

In the middle of Arwen and my celebrations, something else extraordinary happened. We were in Arwen's chambers, laughing about some silly matter or another, when Aragorn came bursting in.

"Denethor...furious...at...Niphredil..." he gasped. Apparently he had run all the way from the great hall to here just to tell us. After taking a deep breath he proceeded with his sentence. "And... Lothiriel."

"Lothiriel! What is she doing here?" I demanded.

"Hush, Eowyn, Estel knows of our plan. He figured me out and came to ask me about it two days ago, remember?

I nodded and reseated myself.

"Very...mad...caught them...together. I'm suspicious...that Lothiriel...planned for it...to happen...this way." Aragorn seemed to be regaining his breath slowly.

Arwen nodded. "Come, Eowyn. Let us discover what the situation is all about." Arwen commanded. I complied with pleasure.

(new scene)

As soon as they exited the room the three could hear the racket Denethor was making. As they passed through the halls, they saw servants lining the walls, trying to keep out of sight. Apparently, Denethor could throw quite a fit. Though, in Arwen's mind his fit was quite amateur. If anyone had heard _her_ father throwing a fit, they would be ready to agree with her.

"Eru! I've heard that man lecture his son before, but never yell like that!" Eowyn exclaimed. Arwen just shook her head. It was a good thing she didn't know what real yelling was. Or she'd be deaf. Arwen sometimes wondered how her keen ears had survived Elrond's fits. Sometimes she wondered if they hadn't.

Eowyn was realized that the sound was not coming from the great hall, and instead it was coming from Denethor's office. The three quickly hurried to the office, where they found tons of servants crowded around. Apparently some of the servants were able to overcome their fear of Denethor enough to hear the conversation up close.

Arwen led Eowyn directly into the study where Denethor was hyperventilating at the moment.

Niphredil looked terrified, and Belegthon looked bored.

"NOW, I HEREBY PROCLAIM THAT BOTH BELEGTHON OF RIVENDELL AND NIPHREDIL OF LORIEN ARE BANISHED FROM THE KINGDOM OF GONDOR, FOREVER!" Denethor screamed.

"Does that suggest that the engagement is broken off, Father?" Faramir asked from the doorway. He had come in quietly after Arwen, Aragorn, and Eowyn.

Denethor glared at his son. "Yes, now you stay out of this!" Denethor snapped. Eowyn looked back at Faramir and was surprised to find his face hard and stony. Where was the Faramir she knew? This wasn't he. What happened?

Denethor turned back to Niphredil and Belegthon. "GO PACK YOUR BAGS! YOU HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT TONIGHT TO DEPART, OR YOU SHALL SUFFER CONSEQUENCES! GO!" He shouted.

The two turned quickly and fled. Everyone else remained. Denethor went back to hyperventilating and rubbing his temples. When he looked up and saw everyone there, he began screaming again.

"OUT, EVERYONE, OUT! GET OUT! OUT!" Everyone left instantly.

Faramir continued to stand outside the door, in a little niche that used to hold a statue. Boromir had been chasing Faramir when they were children, and one of the two knocked the statue over. Neither one knew who did it, but Faramir ended up being punished for it. The statue had never been replaced, so it suited as a perfect place to stand out of the way, even sometimes to hide.

However, someone else had seen him slip into this little niche, apparently. Quietly, she joined him.

"What are you doing here?" Eowyn whispered to him.

"I was trying to collect my feelings and thoughts. What about you?" Faramir muttered back.

"I was trying to find out what you were doing," Eowyn replied. "So what are your thoughts and feelings?" She asked.

"You didn't give me much time to figure it out, but I suppose I am happy for myself, and sorry for Niphredil and Belegthon. I hope they find happiness soon."

"They won't." Eowyn murmured so softly that she could barely hear herself.

"Pardon?" Faramir asked.

"Nothing.

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something."

"I didn't.

"I understand that now."

"Okay then, let us drop it."

"Alright."

Eowyn sighed. Faramir was difficult. But something cut her sigh short. Footsteps were sounding in the hallway. Faramir grabbed her and the two stood perfectly still, squashed together in the darkest corner of the niche. Faramir had the benefit of the sight, but Eowyn could hear the person as he was passing and knew who it was.

"What shall I do about him? There is only one way to find the answer. Of course, I shall ask It. It shall tell me what I must do. Yes, It."

Denethor's voice hit Eowyn's ears. She began to tremble in Faramir's arms. He held her tighter. What was "It"? She wondered. For some reason, she feared the answer.

Suddenly, Faramir released her. When she looked at him, she realized what he intended on doing. She also realized that there was no way she would let him do it alone. So she followed him as he silently slipped after his father.

As she was walking, Eowyn wondered where Faramir had learned his silence skills. She knew that hers had come from hiding too long from Grima. Then she recalled Aragorn, he too could walk extremely softly. Perhaps it was a skill of all rangers. It made sense.

Denethor unknowingly led the two to a high staircase. Of the two, only Faramir was aware of their destination now. The Tower of Ecthelion. Suddenly, the young man became afraid. This was the tower that was forbidden to all save Denethor himself.

Nervously, Faramir glanced back to Eowyn. Her expression was innocent and pondering. For a brief moment Faramir considered leaving her there, but he decided that he wouldn't have the courage to go on if Eowyn wasn't there behind him. So the two began climbing.

144 stairs later (Eowyn counted), Faramir was relieved he had allowed Eowyn to come. They were six stairs away from the door that led into Denethor's private tower. Denethor had closed the door behind him, and Faramir was not pleased to realize that the door had not been oiled for a long time. But when he looked back at Eowyn, she slipped ahead of him and walked up to the door.

(new scene)

Lothiriel sighed in relief. They had done it. They had pulled it off. Even though some people had found out, they had succeeded. Slowly, she prepared herself to come ridding back into the city. Arwen had already planned Lothiriel's return.

She would come in and announce that bandits, who had put a false princess on the horse, had attacked her and then, with the help of a kind bandit, she had killed all the bandits. This story was a little farfetched in Eowyn's opinion, and Lothiriel tended to agree with her. However, there was nothing really to do about it. It was either accept Arwen's suggestion or come up with one on her own.

Slowly she walked through the city, unnoticed. She was sad to see one of her dresses taken as such a sacrifice, but Arwen had ripped up the dress and smudged Lothiriel with mud, so that it would be believable that she had just had the adventure of a lifetime. This is why no one recognized her.

As she walked up to the citadel, Lothiriel thought back to Niphredil. Their last conversation had been a little frightening. Niphredil had begged and pleaded that they remain together, but Lothiriel had insisted on going to the Undying Lands. Finally, Niphredil had declared that she would always wait for Belegthon in Imladris, and that was when Lothiriel earned her third kiss, her second on the mouth.

But everything was taken care of now. There was no longer anything to worry about when it came to Niphredil.

Finally she reached the citadel and spoke to Aragorn, who promised to send a letter to her father immediately reporting what had become of the princess.

After she left Aragorn's office, Lothiriel smiled. Now there was some very important business to handle.

"Eomer," She said when she found him. He was fetching his horse's saddle, for he was preparing to go for a ride. When he heard her speak he dropped the saddle in shock.

"Lothiriel?" he said when he turned around. "What happened to you?"

And so she repeated the whole story to him about why she was dressed like this, just as she had to Aragorn.

Eomer laughed once she was done.

"Now, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something once my charade was done. Well it's done".

"Oh, erm...Well, yes. I suppose I did say that didn't I? Well, you see...I wanted to discuss the matter of your horse some more?" He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Eomer..."

"Alright, that wasn't it. Well, Lothiriel, I wanted to ask you a question."

(new scene)

Eowyn slowly opened the door. Faramir was tempted to lung out and refrain her, but he decided not to. Eowyn was sure of herself.

To his surprise, the door opened quite softly. Faramir moved up to stand behind her as the two peeked into the room.

Denethor stood in front of a mighty pedestal that was covered in a heavy velvet cloth. Fortunately, he did not seem to have noticed the door opening.

Slowly, Denethor moved to lift off the giant cloth. Eowyn could hear Faramir holding his breath behind her. She almost did so herself, but she did not want him to think her frightened. But as Denethor removed the cloth, she felt a great fear bursting within her, something she could not fight.

What Denethor revealed was a great rock upon the pedestal. Eowyn did not know what this meant, but Faramir did. He had read enough about such stones to know that this was a Palantir, one of the seven Seeing Stones. He gasped. Eowyn looked over her shoulder at him, trying to keep the fear from her eyes. But her mask collapsed when she saw her friend's face, which was white with horror. Faramir looked down and saw her fear, and without a thought wrapped his arms around her. Then they both turned their attention back to Denethor and the Seeing Stone.

Denethor appeared to be concentrating very hard, and Eowyn wondered for a brief second if she should run up there and break his concentration, but that would mean giving herself and Faramir up, and she didn't think she should do anything without Faramir's agreement.

Suddenly, a vision appeared; it showed Eowyn running up steps in Edoras. She charged into a great hall where Eomer stood discussing things with Gamling. Of course, Faramir did not know who Gamling was.

"Eomer!" the vision Eowyn cried.

"Eowyn!" Eomer cried with more joy in his voice than Eowyn had used.

The two siblings embraced, and Eowyn said, "O, Brother, 'tis so good to be back here! Those Gondorians are dreadful people! Every single one of them. I don't know how you are going to do so much business with them, they are terrible!

Then Eomer looked at her strangely. "Perhaps then I should cut off all business with them." He said in a joking manner. Denethor frowned deeply at this.

Suddenly, the vision cut off there. Denethor began muttering to himself about foolish girls and men who follow their whims, marriage, and a perfect plan.

Suddenly, he threw the cloth back over the Palantir and charged out of the room. Eowyn and Faramir ducked, and fortunately he walked right past them.

After he was out of earshot, Faramir sighed in relief. Then he looked at Eowyn. He was surprised to find her on the verge of tears. He slowly released her from his arms, and she nearly broke down under his gaze.

"Eowyn, what has happened to you? What is wrong?"

Eowyn released a sob. "I don't think that way about you, Faramir. Honestly, I don't! I don't know where that thing got that from, but I have never said that! I know what you must think of me now, but I didn't ever say that or even think it"!

"Hush, I know. That was a Palantir. I am aware that the Seeing Stones find miraculous ways of tricking people's minds, and I don't be believe that stuff for a second. I know that you don't hate us. However, apparently my father doesn't realize that. I don't know how the Palantir is working now that Sauron has been destroyed, but apparently it is".

Eowyn sighed. " You mean you don't think I hate you?"

"Of course not, now, let us go down. There is only one way to deal with this from my point of view. We must tell someone who can do something about it."

Eowyn nodded in response, and she followed Faramir down the hundred and a half stairs.

"You know?" Faramir said partly down. "I even have proof that you don't hate us Gondorians. After all, Aragorn is a Gondorian now," he finished with a laugh.

"O, Faramir! How dare you!" Eowyn said, laughing herself.

So they continued to laugh as they proceeded down the stairs.

But as they reached Aragorn's office, the two became somber again.

Faramir hesitantly knocked on the door, which was answered immediately by a "come in!" He gulped ere pushing the door open.

Aragorn sat at his desk with Beregond on the other side. Both of the men were now staring at Faramir and Eowyn behind him.

"Um, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..." Faramir said meekly.

"No, no. We were just discussing a few issues of little importance. Now, please, what did you wish to say?" Aragorn said with a smile.

"Well, we um..." Faramir trailed off. Eowyn realized what had to be done. Faramir was still in too great of shock to realize that this was what his Father had been up to lately.

"Milord, we happened to overhear Lord Denethor muttering to himself about going to ask "It" a question. Neither of us knew what "It" might be, so we decided to follow him, for we were curious. It turned out to be a mighty good thing we did, for we discovered that "It" is a Palantir." She declared. Briefly, she wondered if she had said it all correctly, and if it was really as bad as she thought, but then both Aragorn and Beregond began to react.

"A Palantir! Hmph. Well, that explains all of his madness. Palantir!" Beregond exclaimed.

"What did you see in this globe? Is Sauron still its master? If so, how?" Aragorn questioned.

Faramir decided to answer Aragorn's questions.

"We saw Eowyn telling her brother that she despised Gondorians, which she told me was entirely untrue, and Eomer joking by saying that he was going to break of connection. I do not know how these images were shown, for it is my understanding that the Palantir can only show things that are, were, and could be, but that is what was shown. As for Sauron, we do not know who is not the master, as he has artfully hidden himself, just as I am sure Sauron did. That is all I know."

"Thank you, Milord, Milady. I think that this is just what I need. It will certainly give all this coronation stuff a lot more urgency. Thank you," Aragorn said. Faramir and Eowyn bowed and departed, soon followed by Beregond.

"A Palantir," He said as he was leaving. "A Palantir! That answers a lot. A Palantir!"


	18. Chapter 18

****

Last update ere school starts! Enjoy!

RivendellWriter: I'm glad you enjoyed it so. I hope this one lives up to your expectations.

Telhyandowen: Yes, things are getting better. I must say, the whole Palantir thing was unexpected. It just sort of came along. Things will be there soon!

Pickle Freak: Thanks for your review!

CleverGirl: I thought it was going to be more somber too as I do not think of myself as a very funny person. I'm glad you found it funny!

Aldawen Eldartari: I'm still not exactly sure

**Chapter Eighteen**

Eowyn and Faramir walked down the halls together as they thought privately about the news. Faramir wondered how long this had been going on, and how much would have been different if it hadn't started. There were no answers however, and so he had to give up. He turned to Eowyn, wondering what she was thinking about.

Eowyn seemed deep in thought. Faramir pondered her for a moment, ere finding his voice.

"What do you ponder, milady?" he asked gently.

Eowyn appeared startled. Then suddenly, she blushed.

"Nothing of significance," she murmured.

"Nothing of significance? Nonsense! Of course it is of significance. All that you think or say has significance," Faramir insisted.

Eowyn blushed deeper ere coming up with the perfect comeback.

"Do you always flirt with women in such a manner or am I particularly special in some way?"

As Eowyn had hoped, Faramir blushed a deep red.

"Indeed I do admire you for your valor and your strength. However, that is not why I said what I said. I said it merely because I am of the mindset that all thoughts should be heard," He declared. "Even the insignificant ones," he added with a grin.

"Well, milord, I believe your mindset to be honorable indeed, however I shall not comply to your desire to hear my thoughts because, although all thoughts may have a right to be heard, depending on one's opinion, many minds have no desire to make their thoughts public property," Eowyn retorted proudly.

Faramir frowned, and at first Eowyn thought that he was angry with her sharp tongue, but he just nodded and said, "Forgive me, Milady, I did not mean to pry," in a small voice full of remorse.

"All attempts of prying are forgotten, milord," Eowyn replied sincerely.

Faramir nodded solemnly. Eowyn felt bad for the words she had used before. She had overreacted and regretted it greatly. However, with the same pride that forced the words out of her mouth, she could not now take them back.

Sometimes, Eowyn cursed her pride. It had led her through life so far, but it pulled strongly, and she could not deny its tug. Many of the wounds that she inflicted upon others were solely results of her pride. She had never wanted to hurt Faramir in such a way, but she was sure she had, even before this occasion. Why did pride have to be so strong in her veins? Yet, she was glad of her pride. Pride was what led her to the battlefield and Pride was what led her out. Pride had slain the Witch King of Angmar, not Eowyn of Rohan. In a way that was hard to describe, Eowyn was proud of her pride.

But it was clearly getting her in trouble now. Faramir walked away from her without a word, and Eowyn knew that she would have to give up some of her pride in order to be fully happy. But wouldn't that be giving up part of who she was? She wouldn't be happy as prideful as she was, and she wouldn't be happy to be less. Was there such thing as a compromise?

(new scene)

"Well, I wanted to know...um...what did I want to know...I can't remember so we might as well forget about it."

"EOMER!"

"Ok, Eru! You are almost as bad as my sister! Ok, I wanted to know, Lothiriel...ok, here it goes. Lothiriel, will you marry me?"

Lothiriel stared at Eomer, wondering if this was what he really wanted to say. If it was, then why the big fuss? Yes, he really wanted to ask her that. He was just making a big deal over nothing, typical.

The next thing she thought about was how to answer him. She loved him, yes, but was she ready to marry him? She wasn't as sure. Perhaps she should let it settle for a while. But she knew she couldn't. If they did not come to some formal relationship soon, then Eomer would have to marry someone else, as he was a king. She didn't know how to answer him.

Lothiriel thought of her father. What would he want her to say? As much as he loved his daughter, he would desire her to answer the king with a yes. That is what he would consider the right choice. He would say, "well, you love him, and I know you could be happy with him so I think you should go for the love that you have in your grasp ere it is too late. To add to it, this marriage will help your country. We have an alliance, but to have secure proof of this alliance is vital and still lacking, therefore, your marriage would help there too."

Then Lothiriel thought of her mother, whom she had only known a short while. She could clearly hear Lady Falma saying, "Lothiriel, do what you feel in your heart. You are yet young. You have time. You have not known Eomer all that long. How can you be sure that he is the right one? Follow the small voice in your soul, not your mind. Do not follow passion, and do not follow fear, follow a mixture between both."

In agreement with Lothiriel's mother came the voice of Finduilas. "I thought I found love, and I knew it would help my country so I married Denethor. Yet I did not love the man as I thought I would, and I withered from being so far from the sea. Denethor would not understand; I was helpless. Do not do as I did. Without the sea our people are nothing."

Yet her brother, Elphir's voice asked her clearly, "Do you love him?" the answer was yes, and she knew that she shouldn't let him go if such was the case.

On and on the voices went, though it was only a matter of minutes before she gave her answer, to Eomer and Lothiriel it was a matter of eternity. The voices argued one way and another and finally Lothiriel realized that the only person who could make the decision was herself. But what was her decision?

(new scene)

Arwen paced the halls, worrying. Even without her elvish senses she could feel the tension in the air. There was tension in Eowyn's heart, tension in Faramir's heart, tension in Lothiriel's heart, tension in Beregond's heart, tension in Eomer's heart, tension in Denethor's heart, and finally, there was tension in her beloved Estel's heart. All this tension of course was creating a new heart with tension, her own.

What was wrong with everyone? Arwen tried to move her mind into Lothiriel's, but could not succeed. So instead she tried Estel. Surely he would work.

_A Palantir. What are we going to do about that? All the Palantiri were supposed to have been destroyed with the downfall of Sauron. It is possible that one still remained, but how does it work? Sauron controlled it before, what of now? Does he yet live on? Of course, there would be no sense in asking Denethor, he thinks he has controlled it. What Belegmir is doing is useless. I wish I could_

Arwen shuddered and pulled out of her fiancee's mind. The organizations of Men's minds were entirely alien to her. It was too strange to remain in his brain for too long.

A Palantir. What did that mean? Denethor had a Palantir in his possession? It was as her father had feared. There was still a Palantir left in Middle Earth.

Suddenly, Arwen felt a tug on her senses. Estel needed her. He was silently wishing that she would come to his aid. Well, come she would.

"Estel?"

Aragorn looked surprised when she came in.

"How did you know I needed you?" he asked.

Arwen smiled. "What exactly did Denethor see in the Palantir, Melnin?"

Aragorn was even more surprised. "He saw Eowyn telling Eomer that she hates Gondor and its people. Eomer joked and said that perhaps he should cut off connection with us, perhaps meaning the trade routes. Aparently, Denethor took it very seriously."

Arwen nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. "Don't do anything about him just yet. Wait until after he has taken he first action. Then you can do something about him," Arwen said.

"How is this to help, Milady?" Aragorn asked.

"Denethor has no issues with marrying his son off. However, he doesn't want Eowyn to hate us, so he will slyly push Faramir and Eowyn together. This, perhaps, shall turn out with the result we are hoping for."

Aragorn nodded. "As always, You are brilliant, Evenstar."

Arwen just smiled in response.

Just then, the couple were interrupted by a knock.

"Come in!" Aragorn called.

"Lord Elessar, I could not reach _Lord_ Denethor. I will try again, I just wanted you to know where things stand," Belegmir said. Arwen noted with amusement that Belegmir spoke sarcastically when he said the word "Lord" in front of Denethor's name.

"Nay, Belegmir, I was just about to come and tell you. That plan is called off. The Evenstar has come up with a better one."

"Do you call for any action on my part, Milord?" Belegmir asked, hoping that he would find out anyway.

"Nay, however, I shall tell you of the plan. Sit down, my friend, but you must promise not to tell a soul."

"Aye, Milord."

(new scene)

After she heard the news from Belegmir, Natalie went looking for Faramir. As usual, she went to the library first, and as usual, he was there.

"Faramir, Belegmir says your father is working with a Palantir," She said.

Faramir turned to look at her and smiled. "Hallo, Natalie. Aye, 'tis true. It doesn't matter though. I'm researching them right now to discover how it works yet."

Natalie nodded.

"You know, Faramir. What if it is right? What if Eowyn really does hate us?" She asked, keeping in mind everything Belegmir had told her.

"Of course she doesn't hate us. She told me herself. I trust Eowyn with all my heart. I know she wasn't lying."

Natalie nodded again. _He's just like everyone else. Always blinded with love,_ she thought sadly. _No, I have a mission to complete, and I'm going to do it._

"Perhaps you should give her a reason to not hate us. It would help, just in case."

"Natalie, what do you want from me?" Faramir said with a sigh.

Natalie rolled her eyes and left. She knew that her words would remain. They were enough to torment Faramir that night until he gave into them at last. And then there would be nothing left to worry about. Except the fact that she would remain heartbroken, but no one else worried about her so neither would she.

Belegmir came walking down the hall.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I think he'll think about what I said," she replied.

"Eowyn officially believes that Faramir thinks she hates him. She said something about 'and after those harsh words I said to him, no wonder!' or something. It was quite interesting. I think that was the closest I've ever seen Eowyn come to a breakdown," he paused. "For that matter, any woman for many years."

"Don't be silly, Belegmir. The only woman you've really been around is me, and I don't break down in front of people."

"Do you in privacy?"

"Sometimes."

"I had no idea."

"No wonder, I did it in privacy, you dolt!"

"Good point."

Natalie rolled her eyes. Belegmir was _so_ hard to talk to sometimes!


	19. Chapter 19

****

Telhyandowen: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you think the same way about everything in this chapter. Yikes! You're thinking to quickly for me! I've already planned what happens with both Natalie and Belegmir, and nobody knows everything about it yet. evil grin I hope you feel better! I'm sorry you are sick!

Rivendellwriter: Thanks for reviewing! Your review really eased the pain of the lack of everyone else's review pout. I'm glad you are enjoying it so!

Ok, longer chapter than usual. You can find the exact translations for Elvish at the bottom of the page, but you shouldn't need it because Faramir translates it (indirectly). This is mostly for other Elvish freaks. A little bit more Aragorn than normal, I hope you don't mind! Just to let you know, there is a wee bit of foreshadowing here if you want to call it that. :-)

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Eowyn!"

Eowyn listened to someone calling her name, feeling to ill to reply. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Faramir. Poor Faramir. She had to do something to ensure that he did not believe what Belegmir said he believed. But what?

Perhaps she could declare her love, but if he thought she hated him then he would just think she was lying for some reason or another. Maybe he would think she was lying for the same reason she feared he would think for so long, or maybe he would think that it was because she didn't want him to think she hated him. Whatever it was, he would not believe her. She had been too mean.

She could swallow her pride, but no doubt Belegmir had talked to Faramir. That would mean that Faramir could suspect that she was just trying to save her country's business, not their friendship.

She could just act like nothing happened, but there was always the chance that Faramir wouldn't act the same way. That would force her to act differently.

"Eeeeeeooooooowyyyyyyyyn!!!!!" The cry echoed.

Eowyn sighed. Perhaps she ought to go down and recognize who was calling her. Yet, she didn't want to. Maybe she would wait a little longer still ere she took up her public life again.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door so hard and loudly that she thought the door would door would break beneath the pressure. She bolted upright and sprang to the door ere she even thought about what she was doing. As she opened it, her head was greeted by a fierce fist as whoever was trying to knock again. In the brief moments left of consciousness, Eowyn suddenly felt badly for the door, as she now understood what it had been bearing.

(new scene)

"I swear, milord, I was merely trying to tell Eowyn some very important news about her brother. She opened the door just as I was about to knock. I couldn't halt the knock at that point. I'm very sorry, milord, very indeed!" Lothiriel's voice came from nearby. Eowyn slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"How hard did you hit her?" Faramir asked his cousin.

Eowyn looked at him. What had happened? Slowly, her memory returned as Lothiriel replied. Then, she slowly registered the conversation that was taking place as she was awakening.

"What was the very important news about my brother?" She asked, though it came out as more of a groan.

"She's awake!" Faramir declared, and he came rushing over to her.

"Eowyn, how do you feel? Are you all right? What hurts? Do you think you can stand? Can you think?"

Eowyn laughed. "Which question do you want me to answer first?" she asked.

At first, Faramir thought that she was asking a rhetorical question. But when she did not continue, he decided to answer anyway.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, Lothiriel, what did you want to tell me?"

Lothiriel squirmed a little, and Faramir, sensing the source of her discomfort, excused himself quietly.

"It's Eomer, your brother, he asked me to marry him! I couldn't believe it! I was so shocked, and I was imagining what everyone would tell me to say, and I didn't know what to say! Everyone contradicted one another," Lothiriel gushed. "Finally I decided that I had to decide on my own, and I had to make the best decision for myself. Of course, I really loved him, but I knew that I am still very young, and..." She suddenly trailed off here.

"And..." Eowyn prompted. She suddenly feared that the girl had said no. That would be terrible for her brother. Eomer would be destroyed, literally. "You did say yes didn't you?"

"I'm not there yet! Hold your horse's reins for a minute."

"And then I looked at Eomer, and I realized that I couldn't let him go, and that I was old enough to know that this was right. I know that Eomer will keep me safe, and that he will respect me. So I said yes," Lothiriel concluded with a shy grin.

Eowyn collapsed into the chair in relief. "At least! Thank you Eru, thank you!"

"Who is Eru?" Lothiriel asked.

"Who is Eru?" Well, I don't know exactly how to describe him. He is said to be the father of Elves and Men..."

"You mean Iluvatar?" Lothiriel said with a laugh.

"I..."

"I don't know what his real name is. Faramir just taught me about Iluvatar. Faramir was my main history teacher. Every time he came to Dol Amroth he would tell me all about what he had read. He was a really amazing person as a child. He started reading when he was but three. He also drew and painted a lot. I think I know where a lot of his old work is. He wanted to throw it out because he was convinced that he wasn't good enough, something his father told him, but Boromir rescued it and stashed it in his bedroom. I'm not sure if we should go in there though, I mean, Faramir goes there a lot. He wouldn't be very happy if we walk in there and try to find his old artwork. However, maybe if we knew that he wasn't there..."

Eowyn didn't know whether she should laugh at the way Lothiriel said all of that in nearly one breath, or if she should panic because Faramir was spending so much time in his dead brother's room. In the end, she did something in between.

"How much time is Faramir spending in Boromir's room? And do you realize how fast you said of that? We have to get Faramir out of there. We can't let him waste away thinking about his brother. We have to..."

"Eowyn! Calm down! Faramir is fine! Don't worry about it. Have you noticed him wasting away? No. Faramir will be fine. He just finds Boromir's room to be comfortable. Don't worry about it, ok? He's fine," Lothiriel soothed.

Eowyn took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm sorry. I was just really worried. Faramir...If something happens to him...I would blame myself," Eowyn admitted.

Lothiriel nodded her understanding. "I would feel the same way about Eomer," she admitted.

Eowyn shook her head. It was hard for her to imagine someone feeling the way she felt for Faramir about her brother. She just wasn't used to the idea of Eomer having a heart that extended beyond his mother, his father, Firefoot, Theodred, Theoden, and herself.

"Now, do you want to see Faramir's old art?" Lothiriel asked.

"Yes, thank you, Lothiriel," Eowyn replied.

"You know, Lothiriel is quite a mouthful. You can call me Thiri. That's what my family calls me normally," She said, and then she added with a grin, "That is, when they aren't angry or anything like that."

Eowyn laughed. "Ok, thank you Thiri."

(new scene)

"What right does she think she has to treat me like that? What right? I was doing nothing. Nothing! Yet she thinks it entirely appropriate to suddenly start snapping at me and firing insults at me and..."

Faramir watched as Belegmir barged into the library and began pacing back and forth across the length of the library. He smiled.

"Problems with a woman?" He asked, joking.

"Woman?" Belegmir asked. "I suppose, if you could call her that. More like a monster! She was terrible! Tell me, Faramir, is Natalie alright?"

Faramir looked up, calculating.

"No."

"Why not?"

Faramir raised his eyebrows. Belegmir mimicked him. Faramir sighed.

"Natalie, as masculine as she tries to act, she..."

"You mean the monthly cycle?"

Faramir nodded.

Belegmir groaned. "What is wrong with her?"

"I think it is a little different than what most men mention about their wives. Natalie, she doesn't want to think about the fact that she is feminine. She tries to forget that she is a woman and just forces herself to believe that she is a man. Then, when she is deliberately reminded of her womanhood, she becomes irritated," Faramir explained.

"Eru, she's got some problems. So, what do I do, avoid her?"

"When it comes to about the 22 of the month, that is the best strategy I've come up with since she was thirteen years old."

Belegmir shook his head and looked down at what Faramir was reading.

_Ai, i Palantiri kelerello kal, tenn' mor. Sauron i Goroth ne i turin eva hain. Him quettar nar i err man undalavuva i huine. I gurth eva Sauron uundalavuva i huine. Him quettar:_

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva i Palantir vedui._

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva coi._

_Huine undalava oiale!_

_A utul en._

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva I Palantir vedui._

"What on Earth does that say?" Belegmir asked.

"It says that I have to say these words to rid the Palantir of evil. It says that not even Sauron's death can do this," Faramir translated. Then he began flipping through the pages looking for something. He paused at this passage:

_ I Gurth eva Sauron uundalavuva I huine. I goroth eva Sauron cuiuva esse I Palantiri oiale. I pata ello met hi na quen I quettar._

"Apparently, the Palantiri are still ruled by Sauron's evil, even though he does not live anymore. I should show this to Aragorn. I think this is what he is looking for." And with that, Faramir rose and left, as though his friend wasn't even in the room.

"Is he distracted, or is he as moody as Natalie sometimes?" Belegmir wondered aloud.

(new scene)

"After all of those time that he comes in here, I don't suppose he ever considers cleaning up after his brother?" Eowyn asked as she followed Lothiriel into the jungle called Boromir's Bedroom.

"He would probably consider it disrespectful. Boromir left those things there, and Faramir would deem that it is where Boromir wants them."

"Was Boromir a human, or was he a pig that Denethor took a liking to?" Eowyn asked.

Lothiriel didn't say anything for a moment, but then she burst out laughing.

"Boromir would have thought that was very funny. He would have liked you a lot. He had a fine sense of humor, and he was beloved to all people. He caused a great deal of broken hearts among the women."

"He had a sweetheart?"

"No, that's why he broke so many hearts. He would not love!"

"Did you love him too?"

"Nay, I was in love with his brother," she replied with a coy smile.

Eowyn laughed. "You loved Faramir? Do you..."

"Do I still? Why would I accept your brother's proposal if I still loved my cousin?"

"True." Eowyn hesitated. "Unless..."

"Unless nothing, Eowyn. I don't love Faramir!"

"Ok, ok. I understand. Now, show me those pictures."

"Ok, let's see. Oh, yes. His wardrobe. Ok" Lothiriel opened the doors to the wardrobe, causing Eowyn to gasp. Lothiriel spun around.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"So many...clothes...he has so many...clothes," Eowyn stammered.

"What do you mean?" Lothiriel querried, confused.

"Look! He has all these clothes scattered about his room. And then he has another full wardrobe full in there, where did he put all of these things? He couldn't fit another thing in there!"

"I'd reckon in the closet," Lothiriel stated, nodding to the said closet.

Eowyn ran towards the closet.

"Even more clothes!" she gasped.

"Eowyn, that is just part of being a Gondorian noble. You have the privileges to have many clothes. Now, do you want to see Faramir's work, or do you want to gawk about how many clothes his brother owned?"

Eowyn looked around, and realized the silliness of what she was doing. She had been shocked about how many clothes someone had! It wouldn't do to have the princess of Dol Amroth realize how greater Rohan's poverty was compared to Gondor's.

"By all means, bring out the artwork."

(new scene)

_Have I time to go to the library, or ought I go ahead and prepare for dinner? _Faramir debated as he walked away from Aragorn's office._ I'd better go ahead and get ready,_ he decided with great disappointment.

But, as he passed Lothiriel's rooms, he heard two people talking gaily. Noticing the door to be ajar, he hesitated. Normally, if the door was open, it would not be impolite to listen, as the occupants did not care if their conversation was overheard. So he moved the door forward, and leaned upon the doorframe.

Eowyn and Lothiriel were sitting on Lothiriel's bed, looking as a series of objects, which appeared to be pictures.

"Oh, Eowyn, isn't this one lovely?" Lothiriel asked, showing Eowyn a picture.

"Oh, yes, very. What is it though? It seems like a magical field or something of that sort," Eowyn said dreamily.

"No, silly! It is the ocean! Haven't you ever seen the ocean?"

"No, never. I hear that it is lovely though. Thiri, are you sure that we should be doing this?"

"Of course! I was there when he said that he didn't care for these anymore, and that his brother may do whatever he pleased with them. Now his brother won't be doing anything with them, so we might as well."

Faramir froze at this comment. He knew very well who his cousin was discussing. _Oh, Lothiriel. You are the most impish girl I have ever to lay eyes on,_ Faramir thought, irritated.

"Oh, look, here is a horse! I love this one. Yet, it isn't a horse. It has a horn on its head,"

"The Unihorn," Lothiriel explained. "Faramir liked that one a lot. It was his second favorite. His favorite was the one of Henneth Annun. Here, this one."

"I can see why. Does it really look like that? I would like to see it someday."

"I'm sure you will. Oh, look at this one. Do you know who it is?"

"Nay, who is it?"

"Guess."

"I don't have a clue. Someone beautiful... Is it you?"

"Yes!"

"It is wonderful."

"Interesting you say that. As I recall, that was one of my worst paintings," Faramir interjected.

Lothiriel and Eowyn both turned to face him. At first they just stared at him, but then they both began reacting at once.

"Oh, Faramir, I'm sorry if we have intruded on your private things. Lothiriel said it would be all right. She said that you couldn't mind because you didn't care what happened to these and..."

"Oh, Cousin! It is good to see you! Come, would you like to join us? I was just showing Eowyn some of your old paintings and drawings. She is enjoying it quite. Come over here! We'll make room..."

Faramir held his hand up, which silenced both girls as quickly and in sync with one another, as his entrance in their conversation had started them talking.

"Thank you, Lothiriel, for your kind offer. However, I must decline. I wanted to tell you that you might want to prepare for dinner for the hour grows old.

"And Eowyn? What are you afraid of? Do you think that I'll bite your head off or something? I must say that I did not want to think of those pictures again, as I am not fond of my craftsmanship, but I mind not that others wish to see them."

"Oh, Faramir, no that is not at all what I meant. I do not think you would be angry, not at all. I just thought that maybe you would be unhappy about it. But I know that you are a kind and caring person, and you would never be angry about something like this. I know..."

"Eowyn, what has gotten into you? Are you sure you are all right?"

"Of course I'm all right! I just don't want you to think that I thought that you would be angry! I'm fine though, I'm fine!" Eowyn insisted.

"Ok, well, enjoy yourselves, but remember about the time," Faramir said, wishing he hadn't come in. what had he done to upset Eowyn so? Why was she reacting like that? He wondered if he would ever know, or if he would wonder forever, like he had for so many other things in his life.

(new scene)

Aragorn picked up the book that Faramir had given him with a sigh. He wondered if Faramir would ever find the _right _book. He had given Aragorn so many books, that the future king was beginning to wonder if the "right" book even existed.

Written in Faramir's hand was a note tied to the front. It read:

_Read pages 132, and 401 first. I know not if anything else in the book will become useful._

So Aragorn flipped through the delicate pages until he reached 132, thinking, _that's odd, Faramir has never found a specific page that will certainly come useful. He just notes that there is a little bit of information here and there. _

The book read:

_Ai, i Palantiri kelerello kal, tenn' mor. Sauron i Goroth ne i turin eva hain. Him quettar nar i err man undalavuva i huine. I gurth eva Sauron uundalavuva i huine. Him quettar:_

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva i Palantir vedui._

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva coi._

_Huine undalava oiale!_

_A utul en._

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva I Palantir vedui_

Aragorn sat back in his chair, thinking about what he had just read. He could end the evil that reigned over the Palantir. All he had to do was repeat these words? That couldn't be it. No, that couldn't be all.

Barely breathing, Aragorn flipped to page 401, this time less cautious of the fragile state of the book.

_ I Gurth eva Sauron uundalavuva I huine. I goroth eva Sauron cuiuva esse I Palantiri oiale. I pata ello met hi na quen I quettar._

_I had better read this whole book,_ he decided. So he flipped back to page one, and began the tedious process of reading the poetic Elvish script.

It was very late in the night when he finished. He realized that he had missed the last meal of the day, and that everyone would already be asleep. That meant he had to do this himself.

So he crept up the stairs unto the Tower of Ecthelion. As he hiked, he nearly fell asleep, as though some unknown force was drawing him into exhaustion.

Finally, he reached the very top. The door was closed.

Aragorn feared that it would be locked too, but when he tried the handle, it twisted under the barest pressure. Aragorn expected it to creak, but it hardly made a noise.

He looked carefully around the room, making sure that no one was paying a one-o-clock visit to the Seeing Stone. Once he was sure that there was no one else in the room, Aragorn made his way softly to the great pedestal.

"I suppose I have to take the cloth off first," he said to himself, reassured by the sound of his own voice.

Aragorn was amazed how frightening this encounter was to him. He had faced almost every danger in Middle Earth, including one of the Palantiri, and he was still frightened to remove the cloth. Perhaps it was because he was unsure this time what he would find, where as last time he was certain who controlled the Palantir.

Bracing himself, Aragorn reached for the hem of the velvet cloth. The one thing separating from the Palantir itself. As he touched the cloth, he could feel the power radiating from the Seeing Stone. He heard a great rumbling in the back of his mind, and his vision went blurry. Ignoring this dulling of senses, senses that could be necessary very shortly, Aragorn yanked on the cloth and removed it from the stone.

Immediately, everything went out of focus. He was dizzy, he couldn't think clearly. Someone was entering his mind

_No!_ His mind shrieked. He would not give into Sauron yet. Not until the battle had been fought. He had won so many times; he could not afford to lose without even fighting.

The force backed off, and Aragorn could think again. But he could not see. He would have to rely on his memory to recite the spell that could put an end to the last bit of evil left in Middle Earth.

Before he was conscious of what he was doing, the Elvish words were leaping from his lips:

_"Huine undalava,_

_Eva i Palantir vedui._

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva coi._

_Huine undalava oiale!_

_A utul en._

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva I Palantir vedui"_

The Palantir began to shiver and shake. Then, piece by piece, it crumbled to the floor.

But Aragorn could feel that it was not over yet. The evil that reigned through the Palantir had now found a new refuge. He was its host now.

_Leave!_ He commanded silently.

**And why should I?** it questioned.****

_I am one of the Dunadain! I am a descendant of Elendil, your bane! If you do not leave now, you shall be strangled, and you will never live again!_

**Or perhaps you will be the strangled one!**

_I know your fears. You fear the Eldar! I am related to the Eldar. I am a a descendant of Elros. I.._

** Stop it boy! I know your history as well as you do for I have battled many of your ancestors. All, in fact, who were not downright cowards. Of course, I have never been able to get a straight answer out of anyone. Which is worse? A coward or a fool!?**

_Perhaps you can answer yourself. Which side of yourself do you hate more?_ Aragorn retorted.

He was struggling to think. Sauron, or whatever was left of him, was right. He was being suffocated. He suddenly thought back to what had always cleared his head in the past. The song that his mother had sung to him at night. Softly, and then more confidently, Aragorn began singing this song:

_"A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_Silivren penna miriel_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_O galadhrimmin enorath_

_Fanuilos le linnathon_

_Nef aear, si nef aearon!"_

Inside his brain, Aragorn could hear Sauron squirming. Then shrieking. And then, at last, screaming long and loud.

_"A Elbereth Gilthoniel!_

_Silivren penna miriel!_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!"_

Suddenly, a horrible pain ripped through his body, and he couldn't breathe. A voice was ringing through his mind as visions fluttered past his eyes. Grima Wormtounge, Arwen grieving, a Haradrim rogue, Eowyn wrestling with Orcs, and many other things that ripped at his heart. And that was the last thing he was consciously aware of.

__Translations:

_Ai, i Palantiri kelerello kal, tenn' mor. Sauron i Goroth ne i turin eva hain. Him quettar nar i err man undalavuva i huine. I gurth eva Sauron uundalavuva i huine. Him quettar:_

Alas, the Palantiri flowed away from light, unto dark. Sauron the Horror was the master of them. These words are the ones who will drown the darkness. The death of Sauron will not drown the darkness. These words:

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva i Palantir vedui._

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva coi._

_Huine undalava oiale!_

_A utul en._

_Huine undalava,_

_Eva I Palantir vedui_

Darkness drowns

From the last Palantir.

Darkness drowns

From life.

Darkness drowns forever!

And not to come again.

Darkness drowns

From the last Palantir.

_I Gurth eva Sauron uundalavuva I huine. I goroth eva Sauron cuiuva esse I Palantiri oiale. I pata ello met hi na quen I quettar._

The death of Sauron will not drown the darkness. The horror of Sauron will live in the Palantiri ever. The way of end is to say the words.


	20. Chapter 20

****

****

Sorry it took so long! I was busy with school, writing another fanfiction (Lothiriel got a category on fanfiction, so I had to celebrate by working on another story), and working on other writings. I also was a little confused as to where this story was going to go because I've never finished a story before. Well, I think only one more chapter, plus the epilogue. YOU CANNOT FORGET TO READ THE EPILOGUE! IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER IN THIS WHOLE PIECE! IT IS MORE THAN A NORMAL EPILOGUE!

Anyway, this is just sort of a set up for the last chapter. I THINK that the next chapter is the last! Besides the epilogue. Not that anyone cares, well, rivendellwriter and Darhee might but no one else seems to have gotten this far yet (sniff, sniff, hint, hint.) Sorry. I'm trying not to be hard on you guys, but it is hard.

Rivendellwriter: Hmmm, picture, LIKE! LIKE! Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer when all others have failed (Pout).

Darhee: Thank you, Thank you! You inspired me to keep writing when I got your review this morning! Thank you! I agree, Natalie is one of my favorite characters. I've started writing just a short little companion piece about Natalie, but unfortunately there won't be much else in the one. When I post it though, the little companion will be called "My Immortal." Most likely a one shot. I'm glad you liked the Palantir because honestly, I was NOT anticipating that!

All my other reviewers: Don't Turn Away from me!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty**

"Aragorn?" "What has happened?" "Are you all right?" "Aragorn!"

He heard people calling to him, but he was unable to make sense of the words.

The first clear thought that floated to the surface of his brain came about fifteen minutes later.

_Where's Arwen?_ He wondered suddenly.

He tried to raise his head and look around, but he couldn't see anything. So instead he groaned and lay it back down. The horrors that he had seen just ere he passed out suddenly flashed through his mind again, this time, Arwen's face was suspended for such a long time, that he passed out again with it in his mind.

"Aragorn?"

Sometime later, a voice floated into his mind.

"Aragorn!"

he recognized the voice, but he failed to recognize what it meant.

"Boromir? Where are you?" he whispered to the darkness.

Then he was suddenly laying on the ground again, looking around. The place he was now looked very different from the Tower of Ecthelion. It was white, with flowing light pouring from the numerous windows. It was a great hall, rather than a lonely tower. There were so many people there. People whom he did not recognize. They were all walking in one direction.

All except the people standing in front of him. There stood Boromir, Denethor, multiple friends whom he had lost, and his parents.

"Mo...Mother?" he asked, afraid that he had been mistaken. No, he couldn't mistake his mother, Gilraen. His father was a different issue. Arathorn had died when Aragorn was two, thus he did not know his father well. But Gilraen stood beside him happily and looked upon her son with love.

"Aragorn! You are finally here. Come! We cannot be separated again! Come!" Aragorn rose to follow, and was surprised that he had the strength to stand. But then he hesitated, he realized how this worked. He was dead. Or on the verge of death. He still rested in between life and death, but if he followed these people, then he would die. This was a choice between continuing to fight for his life, or giving up and dying.

And who wouldn't choose death? There his parents were, right in front of him. He could not leave them now. He almost stepped forth, but then he thought again. Arwen. She was sobbing. He caused that sobbing. He saw a child, his son, a child that would never exist. He saw Sauron's Eye. He had fought so hard against that Eye, yet would it now so easily defeat him? Never! Never!

Aragorn looked back at his mother with tears in his eyes. He could barely stand to do this, yet he knew it must be done.

"Aimee, we will have time later. I cannot follow you now for my time has not yet come. I will journey with you once my work is done in Middle Earth. I have a wife now, well, a fiancee, Aimee, and I am the king of Gondor. So much rests on me; I cannot fail them. Namarie eva si, Aimee."

Tears fell down Gilraen's cheeks as she murmmered, "You have done well, son mine. I will see you soon enough. Go, Aragorn, go. Namarie eva si, ionnin."

Arathorn nodded his approval of his son's choice silently, and Boromir shook his head.

"Always like you, my friend. You always thought so much. Good luck. And, please tell Faramir that I love him and I miss him. I'm waiting for him!"

Aragorn nodded, and then turned to Denethor. The steward appeared to almost say something, but then silenced himself. So Aragorn spoke in his stead.

"I know not why you are here, my friend, but I do not wish you to tell me. I will learn soon enough if this was vision or reality. Good luck, milord."

Denethor merely bowed his head in consent.

Aragorn nodded, took a deep breath, and then turned away.

The next thing he knew he was laying on a long hard bed. Again, light was streaming in, but this time it was gold, rather than white.

"Arwen?" He mumbled. He wanted to see his betrothed so badly that he could barely think of anything else.

"Estel?"

When he heard his beloved reply back to him, Aragorn's eyes snapped open. Arwen sat beside him in a hard chair that looked extremely uncomfortable. She appeared to have been crying.

"Arwen, how long have I been unconscious?" Aragorn asked as he looked around the room. He was in the Houses of Healing.

"Two days," Arwen replied softly.

Aragorn thought back. Two days since he had fought Sauron for the last time. Suddenly, he remembered. Sauron! He searched his mind hard to find any trace of the dark tendrils of Sauron's consciousness. Nothing. Had he really rid the world of this evil? As far as he could sense, the answer was yes.

"Arwen, how is everyone?"

"Faramir and Eowyn are fine. Lothiriel and Eomer are fine. Natalie, Belegmir, and Beregond are fine. I'm fine...:

"Is this your definition of fine, Arwen? Then I better start worrying."

"Estel...I am a lot better than I look. I am fine."

"Denethor. How is Denethor?"

"He...When he entered his tower to find you there, and the Palantir destroyed, he sort of flew into a rage. He then went mad. I think he was sort of lost to the Palantir, and when it was destroyed, he was as well. He...he died shortly after we found you."

Aragorn nodded. He had suspected something like that had been the case.

"What is Faramir saying about all of this?"

"He isn't really reacting."

Aragorn sighed. That was bad. Faramir should have some reaction to his father's death. Surely, he was locked up in his room, reacting in some way right now.

"Everyone else? How are they handling it?"

"I don't really know. I think everyone is a little shocked about the whole episode. No one really knows how to take it," Arwen replied.

Aragorn nodded. "Understandable. It is someone surprising when someone just dies like that."

"Estel! Every time something like this happens, must you go and analyze it like you do? It is very frustrating. What are you doing it for anyway?" Arwen cried.

"Sorry my love, I did not mean to offend you. You must be quite tired. Perhaps you should rest for a little while..."

" I don't need to rest, Aragorn! I need you to say something useful!" Arwen cried, using his true name for the first time.

"I'm trying! I suggested you rest, is that not helpful? What do you want me to say?" Aragorn demanded, raising himself to a sitting position.

Arwen looked at him, and said, "Oh Estel, I'm sorry. I suppose my emotions are so high strung right now. Everyone is very stressed. I don't know why, I just sense it everywhere. I...I think something is about to happen."

(new scene)

I could hear Faramir opening his brother's door. I sighed. _What does he think he is doing at this time of night?_

However, I knew the answer. He was going to tell his brother his worries and troubles, just like he used to. I always had to force it out of him. He wasn't so open to me. Yet, he was more open to me than many others.

I remembered when he first found out that I was not a boy. He was shocked, yet he did not forsake me like many others did. He lost many friends trying to keep my secret. When Orcgurth found me out, everyone knew. They were furious. Over the years some had forgiven me, but not as readily as Faramir had. Even his brother was uncomfortable around me for a long time afterward.

Slipping on a robe, I moved out my door and into the room next to mine. Faramir sat on his brother's bed, looking out the window at the stars, whispering.

"It is amazing, after all this struggle with Father, and I miss him terribly. I wonder if he misses me. Does he? Does he regret it all? Boromir, could you tell him that I forgive him?" Faramir murmured.

"And Eowyn, she has been so strange lately. I don't know what is going on with her. Maybe she really does hate me. Nay, I promised her that I would not believe that. I will hold to that promise until I have proof that she hates me. I just wish...I wish I understood better."

I shook my head as I made my way over to Boromir's bed and sat down next to Faramir. I gently put my arms around him and shushed him.

"Natalie, I don't need..."

"Hush, you do need. Now, just calm down. It is okay to be mothered once and a while," I soothed.

Faramir relaxed, and I was happy. At least he would let someone be his mother for a moment. Even though I was a year younger than he, I felt comfortable knowing that he wasn't trying to like his brother at that moment. He was himself, giving in to his truest feelings rather than trying to be strong like his father wanted. _This_ was Faramir of Gondor, Son of the Steward.

Steward. I corrected myself. Steward. Faramir was now the Steward.

"Faramir, why don't you talk to Eowyn about your break in communication? 'Twould be terrible if such a friendship were lost. And if it could have been more..."

"Natalie, that is enough of such talk from you! I'm not going to talk to her, what would I say? Oh, Eowyn, what has changed between us? Why are you suddenly so aloof?" Faramir demanded, as he sat bolt upright.

"Something to that affect, aye. Why not? It's worth a try! Besides, things like this are usually much easier when you are actually doing it than when you are planning to do it. Now, why don't you talk to her on the morrow, hm?"

Faramir considered for a moment. "All right. I'll talk to her, but I won't necessarily say anything about these matters at hand. Agreed?"

I gave him a satisfied smile, suddenly confident of the outcome of this talk. I rose and walked to the door. Just as I reached it, I turned to him and answered.

"Agreed."


	21. Chapter 21

RivendellWriter: thank you for all your support. I can't believe this is almost over either.

DaughterofKings: Cool penname. Why don't you like Natalie? What's wrong with her? Thanks for reading my story. It seems like I had several invisible readers! :-)

Tari Faelivrin: Another invisible reader!

Telhyandowen: Definitely start writing! I'll read every single piece! Thank you for being a wonderful reviewer! I hope you like the ending because I don't think it is going to be quite what you are hoping for (cackles evilly).

Rebby: I actually have been planning on posting this for some time, I just haven't gotten around to it. Thanks for waking me up!

Ok, everybody, I changed my mind. There is going to be another chapter plus epilogue. For better or worse, it is true. Sorry it took so long, I was having trouble with the next chapter, and I wanted to be sure I got to a certain place in that one before I posted this one so that I could change anything if I had to. I hope you enjoy!

Also, any F/E fans, check out the photo gallery on Emyn Arnen. It has both a preview for the EE, and several pictures of HH. Also, check out the spy reports, which has even more new pics, and says what some people hear is going to be in the EE. I just found out that PJ actually shot Faramir and Eowyn's wedding! If he puts that in there, he might actually redeem himself in my eyes for leaving so much out! (and making Faramir a jerk in TT) Ok, I'll stop blabbering. ON WITH THE STORY!

****

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Eowyn smiled as her friends chattered gaily about their weddings. Lothiriel was sewing her gown, a white dress with emeralds and sapphires upon the neckline and waistling to signify her coming to Rohan and leaving Dol Amroth. Her veil was going to be silver, as it was a common color for each land. Arwen was working on the final touches to her own veil, adding flowers hither and thither.

Eowyn smiled, but her heart was not in it. Instead, she worried about other things. What could she do to persuade Faramir that she did not hate his people? It could ruin a lot if he was left to believe this lie. Eowyn looked down at her idle hands and the cloth that lay in them. She was supposed to be helping Lothiriel with the skirt, but she had failed miserably. If she could stay focused

Another burst of giggles emanated from Lothiriel's lips. Eowyn glanced over to the two women, and smiled again. Suddenly, a feeling of loneliness crept over her heart. _No weddings for me,_ she thought ruefully. _I was never good enough for something of that type. I never really cared. Mayhap that was why no one ever wanted me. Mayhap I waited to long, and now when I want love, I am to late. Alas, if one does not rush into love, is she doomed for life?_ Eowyn wondered._ Aye, I fear she is. Faramir has surely forgotten any feelings he had for me at any time, as he believes I despise him. _

"Eowyn, do you feel all right?" Arwen asked suddenly.

"Oh, aye. Just a little tired. I fear I did not sleep well last night."

Arwen nodded sympathetically. Lothiriel rose and crossed over to where Eowyn sat. She rested a long, pale hand on Eowyn's forehead and said, "Aye, she does have a bit of a fever. Perhaps you should lie down a bit." With that, Lothiriel gently removed the cloth that had been resting in Eowyn's palms for the last hour without an inch of stitching or embroidery upon it. Eowyn nodded and rose from her chair.

"Thank you, Arwen, for having the courtesy to invite me to sewing with you. It would have been a pleasure had I not felt ill. What a shame there is nothing to do in Minas Tirith but stitch. Thank you."

Arwen nodded regally, in a way that reminded Eowyn strongly of Aragorn. Aragorn. What a relief it was to be able to think his name without slipping into a daydream that she knew was outlandish and silly.

As Eowyn shut the door behind her, Arwen beckoned to Lothiriel.

"Listen, I believe Faramir is in the library right now. I want you to draw him from the library to Eowyn's room. Perhaps they will talk out their feelings, and all will be well. Now go!"

Lothiriel nodded and scurried to obey. As she was walking down the hall, she muttered to herself, "Why am _I_ always the one who gets stuck in these positions? Lothiriel, dress up as a male elf. Lothiriel, drag Faramir to Eowyn's room. Lothiriel, Lothiriel! Oh, this better be worth it, and they better get going on something because I'm not doing this again. Lothiriel, Lothiriel, Lothiriel, Lothiriel! Why me?"

She was so wrapped up in this thought that she did not even notice people, including Eomer, staring at her like she was crazy. Of course, it was rather uncommon to hear someone muttering her own name.

Finally, Lothiriel reached the library. Sure enough, Faramir was there.

"Faramir, what are you doing here?" Lothiriel asked, pretending to be surprised.

Faramir glanced up from the book he was reading and then looked back down. "Where did you expect I would be, cousin?" he asked.

"O, I didn't even really think about that. What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Yes, but what and why?"

Faramir sighed, exasperated. "I am reading a book on the history of Pre-Numenorean Speech because I want to, satisfied?"

"Well, I suppose. I'm sorry. I must get back to looking for this book. 'Tis very important."

Faramir nodded, understanding.

_Ask me what I'm looking for you dolt!_ Lothiriel thought to herself.

"Oh, um, Thiri? If you see Aragorn, could you tell him that that meeting should work out fine?" Faramir asked.

_Fine, if you won't ask me, then I'll have to work with what I've got,_ Lothiriel decided.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. I'll tell him later though."

"Oh, okay.

"You see, Eowyn is somewhat ill, so I have to find some certain book for Arwen on medicine."

Faramir nodded.

Lothiriel just stared at him. _Oh, great. He wasn't listening to me._

"Faramir? I need your help finding a book. One of my friends are ill, and Arwen needs this book."

Faramir walked over to her and knelt down on the ground to see the lower shelves.

"What is the name of the book?"

Lothiriel racked her brain. Why hadn't she thought of that before? "I...I don't know." She said finally.

Faramir sighed. "Well, what are the symptoms?" he asked.

"Uh, fever, lack of sleep, exhaustion, uh, inability to concentrate, weakness..."

Faramir nodded. "Insommia. Probably caused by stress. Here is your book. By the by, might I ask who this friend is? Her conditions seems distraughting."

_FINALLY! _Lothiriel thought. "You may. Her condition could be worse, fortunately, though I am worried. Arwen seems to know what she is doing. So I suppose she will be okay. Oh, it is Eowyn."

Faramir's eyes went wide, and his face went pale. Lothiriel could almost feel her cousin's mouth going dry, and his brain shutting off in shock. She could hear the two thoughts racing through his mind, battling over which one had priority. _I bet she's been waiting all this time to tell me that, _and _Eowyn is that ill! I have to go see her!_ Lothiriel grinned to herself. She had succeeded.

"Well, I've got to bring this book to Arwen. If I see Aragorn, I'll tell him your message."

"My message? What message?" Faramir stuttered, confused. "Oh that message. Yes, thank you. Could you tell me where Eowyn is?"

"Of course she is in her room resting," Lothiriel insisted.

Faramir nodded. "Well, goodbye for now, Thiri."

"Goodbye for now, 'Mir."

(new scene)

"Do you know what Eowyn's doing?" Belegmir asked Natalie, rather cautiously.

Natalie shrugged. "No, what is she doing?" she asked.

Belegmir shook his head. "_I_ was asking _you_ remember?"

"Oh, I see, I thought you were trying to make me guess. No, I don't know what she is doing. Why?"

"I just noticed her going to her room; she looked unhappy."

Natalie pretended to frown in confusion. "Well, I don't really know what she might be doing, but I have a guess," she offered.

"Well?"

"Perhaps she is going to her room."

Belegmir rolled his eyes. Natalie was _so_ hard to talk to sometimes!

"Natalie, to inform you, that **wasn't** helpful," Belegmir retorted.

"Neither is anything you say," Natalie returned.

"Well, at least I _try_ to be helpful! You are just sarcastic!"

"And you're not."

"I'm no more sarcastic than that comment."

"Was that supposed to be a joke, or were you being sarcastic?"

"I wasn't sarcastic! I was serious!"

"I just assumed that you couldn't _really _mean that."

"Well I did!"

"Then I don't know whether I should laugh or cry."

"I would prefer the laughing option; it would make me feel much less guilty."

"Then I had better start crying."

"I just asked you to not cry!"

"Therefore, I should do the opposite."

"You're not just sarcastic, you're mean!"

"How would you know?"

"Do not fail to forget that I have known you as long as anyone else. _I_ was the one who found you originally, if you do not fail to forget."

"Belegmir, that was _years_ ago!"

"You were seven at the time, I was about twenty..."

Natalie went on as though she did not hear him. "Nearly a century!"

"Hmmm, is that a joke or are you being sarcastic?"

"BELEGMIR!!!"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Belegmir bowed and retreated from the deserted mess room. Natalie fumed silently. Her body shook more and more as she thought about the conversation, until at last she broke out screaming, "AARGGHH! He is so difficult!"

Suddenly, something occurred to her. If Faramir wasn't going to find Eowyn and talk to her, perhaps Eowyn should find Faramir and force him to talk to her. If she was in her room not doing anything, probably sulking, the best she could do was get out and do something about it. Natalie grinned. Though he did not know it, Belegmir had been good for something.

So Natalie went to Eowyn and knocked on her door.

"Eowyn? May I come in? 'Tis Natalie," she said through the door.

She heard a rustle of fabric, and the door latch slid open.

Eowyn's face was pale, and she appeared ill.

"Eowyn, are you all right?"

Eowyn merely shrugged, not really caring.

"I came to tell you that Faramir wanted to talk to you, and that he is in the library, but you don't seem to be very well..."

Eowyn shook her head firmly. "No, I'm fine. What did he want to talk about? Is everything all right?"

"I believe everything is fine. I think he just wanted to tell you something."

Eowyn nodded. "Perhaps I will go to him now..."

Natalie nodded. "Perhaps that would be a good idea."

She turned away ere Eowyn could see the grin forming on her face. Faramir knew that if he did not take action, she would, and he had failed. Therefore, he had left her with no choice. And Natalie's plan, unlike so many others', was working perfectly.

Or so she thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Darahee: Thanks so much, your support is really appreciated.

Telhyandowen: I'm still waiting for you to start writing. I'm glad you are really enjoying this. I know what that's like with the reviewing. It is always SO embarrassing. As for Natalie and Belegmir, I don't know… Thanks so much for sticking with this.

RivendellWriter: Yeah, I've given my secret plan away. I was just so excited about them, that I couldn't bear keeping it to myself. That doesn't mean that they WILL get together, but they do have some sort of relationship.

DaughterOfKings: I agree about PJ. As for Natalie, thank you for sharing that. I was aware that some might dislike her, but I didn't think about her as similar to Eowyn. As for being close to Faramir, they have had a history, which will be explained in a companion to this, but they are more like brother and sister. I just felt like there wasn't anyone besides Arwen and Lothiriel who could really befriend Eowyn. She really needs someone who gets her.

Rebby: I hope this pleases you.

Picklesniper: Thanks for being a great reader.

Omara Eldu: If you are my loyal fan, you know I'll always be yours. Even if you hate my stuff I'll be your loyal fan. PLEASE WRITE!

Everyone: Last chapter, but stay tuned for the epilogue. Also, since this was already A/U, I decided back at the beginning to change something about Boromir's history. I have not mentioned it yet, because it was unimportant. But I just wanted to warn you. I have read the books and I know what happened. Believe me. This is important to the story.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

To Lothiriel, it seemed that Faramir covered the whole distance between the library and Eowyn's room in two long strides. To Faramir, it seemed to take an eternity to reach his beloved's chamber. To Arwen, and in reality, it took him four minutes and fifteen seconds, according to the Grand Clock that could be seen from the windows that she passed as she secretly followed Lothiriel and her cousin.

It had taken Lothiriel long enough to convince Faramir to go; Arwen knew she could have done better, but that was what she got for placing a young mortal with little experience at this sort of thing, the only experience having been given by Arwen herself.

Four minutes after Faramir had taken off, he knocked softly at Eowyn's door. Lothiriel muttered an apology and said, "I have accompanied you for too long now, I really must get this book to Arwen."

Faramir nodded, and then he knocked again. There was no response. Faramir glanced over to Lothiriel who walked down the hall away from him, and then opened the door carefully.

What he saw made him gasp. No one lay on the bed, and the chamber appeared empty.

"Eowyn?" he said loudly, his mind racing. "Eowyn?" "Eowyn!" He began looking throughout the room, trying to find her. From behind him, Arwen came in and asked, "What has happened?"

"She isn't here," He snapped. Arwen appeared bewildered. Of course Eowyn could go as she pleased, but she had appeared truly ill.

"Eowyn?" Arwen called. But no answer came but the echo of her own voice off of the bare walls of Eowyn's bedroom.

"She is nowhere!" Faramir cried, devastated.

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Aye."

"Did you check her dressing room?"

"Aye."

Then it hit Arwen hard, like a fist in her stomach. She almost stumbled under the force of the blow. What if Eowyn had never made it to her room? She was so sick, what if she had passed out in the halls? Arwen let out an un-elvish groan.

"She must have failed to _reach_ her rooms! Oh, poor Eowyn, I was so wrapped up in all of the other details of the matter, that it totally slipped my mind to check and ensure she got there all right!"

Faramir blanched, and then dashed for the door. Arwen followed swiftly behind. With Faramir in such a state, he almost moved quicker than she could, Arwen noted grimly.

"Which way did she go, which way did she go?" Faramir demanded desperately. Arwen wondered briefly if she was supposed to answer both questions.

"I don't know, I wasn't with her. I believe she went this way."

Faramir nodded and darted on ahead. But early on, he realized that Eowyn was not lying anywhere unconscious. She just wasn't there.

(new scene)

Eowyn made her way slowly along the halls of Minas Tirith. Accidentally, she had begun walking toward Arwen's rooms rather than the library, so she had been forced to turn around and go a different path. She wondered for a moment if she was dreaming, but she dismissed the thought at once. People do not wonder if they are dreaming when they dream. That was the one way to tell a very realistic dream from a very improbable reality. People do not wonder if they are dreaming when they dream. Eowyn focused on that thought and let all others slip away, as though she was dreaming._ I am not DREAMING!_ Eowyn insisted. People do not wonder if they are dreaming when they dream.

But everything moved so slowly. She felt as though it was a false sun that shone through the window's glass. A false draft that made her shiver and pull her mantle closer. As she did, she wondered where she recognized the smell that came off of it from. _It smells like Faramir._ She realized. It was then that she realized that she had not donned any normal mantle, indeed it had been the one that Faramir had given to her. She did not know the story behind the cloak, but she did know that it had belonged to the Lady Finduilas at one point.

_ Why did I choose this one? _she wondered. _Perhaps I just was not thinking about it,_ she then decided.

Finally, she reached the library door, part of her mind pondering the cloak and her choice's significance, and the other part reciting the line, people do not wonder if they are dreaming when the dream. Only a small corner of her brain registered that she was really in no condition to go out like this.

Quietly, hoping to sneak up on Faramir, Eowyn opened the door.

There was no one there.

Eowyn blinked several times and looked again at Faramir's favorite reading chair. _Perhaps he's looking for a book, _Eowyn figured. But after a thorough search of the library, Faramir was not to be found. Suddenly, Eowyn found herself on the verge of passing out. She hadn't realized how weak she had suddenly become. She had been pushing herself to far.

Sighing, Eowyn walked dazedly toward the door and out it. She meandered down the hall, again, not feeling anything. She focused on the one thought of reaching her own room, but she never succeeded. Ere she could reach her chamber, Eowyn found herself at a room that she knew would be deserted. A room that had a comfortable bed. A room that would not be disturbed. A room that called her to enter and lie down, if she could reach the bed without tripping over something.

(new scene)

Confusion swirled within Faramir's head. He had checked the stables, the halls, her room, the houses of healing, Beregond's, the dining hall, the practice courts, the armory, and even Aragorn didn't know where she was! Finally, as he strode down another hall, Faramir came across someone who might know something.

He was unsure as to whether Arwen still followed him, but it didn't really matter. As he walked briskly down this corridor, Faramir almost cried out with delight at the sight of Natalie walking towards him.

"Natalie! I cannot seem to find Eowyn. She is nowhere to be found! Do you know where she is?" he asked urgently.

Natalie paused, and then replied hesitantly, "yes, she was in her chambers--"

"I already checked there!"

"—but she said that she was going to the library to look for you. That is the last I know."

Faramir groaned softly.

_What can I do? _He wondered. he decided that there was nothing to be done but dash to the library and hope he caught up to Eowyn.

As he spun on the heel of his boot, he saw Arwen was no longer with him, so he ran on, wondering what had happened to her. But he did not have time to wonder for long before he was once again caught up in the chase that he had gotten himself into somehow.

More out of habit than reason, Faramir hesitated as he passed his brother's door. He wondered if he should just go in and let all of his troubles run right passed. He almost walked right by, but he could not resist just entering for a moment, just to catch his breath. Slowly, Faramir opened the door, and stood there, shocked out of his wits.

There, where there should be an empty bed, someone lay in the way Boromir always did when he was upset or angry. But rather than Boromir's dark hair, the woman on the bed wore her golden hair long and flowing, and it splayed all around her. It was at that moment that forced Faramir to realize what had first drawn him to Eowyn. She reminded him so of Boromir, his brother.

Eowyn lay there, body shaking with silent sobs. Faramir walked slowly over to her, worried for her. Eowyn groaned.

"Milady?" Faramir asked softly.

Eowyn's head snapped around, and Faramir got a clear look at her tear-streaked face, which was pale and sickly.

"Milady, what is the matter?"

Eowyn's eyes widened, and she touched her face, murmuring to herself, "Indeed I do admire your valor and your strength…"

"What?" Faramir asked, leaning closer.

Eowyn merely stared at him. Faramir was tempted to bring his hand up and touch his shoulder, for he felt almost certain that he had grown at least one more head.

"Did you say something my lady?"

She spoke louder this time. "Yes, I said 'Indeed I do admire your valor and your strength.' That is all."

Faramir frowned. It didn't make sense. Why would she be saying that she admired his valor and his strength? "I'm afraid you confuse me, milady."

At this more tears slid down Eowyn's cheeks as she explained. "You said that you admired my valor and strength. Yet, here you see me weak, ill, and frightened. Do you still admire me, milord? I am not the White Lady of Rohan, the Shieldmaiden from the north. I am Eowyn; that's all. I'm not valorous, my deeds are valorous. I am not brave, my deeds were brave. Is all I am to anyone my deeds?"

Faramir took a deep breath. Perhaps it was now or never. Perhaps he should tell her that he still loved her, and he always would even though she was going to reject him again. Maybe he should stop pretending and making things difficult. Maybe he should end this barrier in their friendship and put up a different, though honest, one.

"Yes, Eowyn," using her first name for this first time since she became so strange. "I do admire you. I more than admire you. I adore you. I love you with all my heart, and I shall never cease to feel so. You are valorous, and you are also many other things. You are a form of life. I do not characterize you as a woman, or even a human, for every being has weaknesses. That is the beauty of love, to love both the strengths and the weaknesses of someone. And that is how I feel for you. I want to help you, but I do not wish to help you change yourself, no one should do that to you. I also do not wish to help you become yourself, that was your responsibility. I wish to help you accept yourself. That is what I can do for you if you will let me; if you will accept me."

Faramir blinked at the realization that he had said all of that without even noticing. He didn't bother trying to stop though.

"I love you with all my heart, and you know this. I have loved you almost since I met you without ceasing. I have told you this, yet you have rejected me. I fully expect you to do so again, and I will accept your rejection without complaint, in addition to any other consequences of my declaration. But now you know the truth. I love you and I always will, no matter what you say now, or ever."

Eowyn looked at him warily. "Are you done now?" she asked.

Faramir looked up, thinking. "Yes," he responded.

She took a deep breath, and then launched into a speech of her own. "Oh Faramir, I've waited too long to tell you this. I just wanted to wait until you were well, and then you were engaged and then we found out about the Palantir, and then your father died, and then I thought you hated me, that's what Belegmir said, and then…"

"Belegmir said… Oh Natalie, you little trickster. She was trying to make me think you hated me, and she lassoed Belegmir into persuading you to think I thought that, so that we would talk to each other, or prove that it wasn't true! Oh…"

Eowyn leaned toward him, and he opened his arms and held her tightly. "Faramir?" she asked.

"Yes, Eowyn?"

"Did your brother know what the word 'clean' meant?"

"What? Oh. No. Or maybe he did and he just didn't care. Every time I asked him to clean up in here he would just laugh and say 'the maids can do it!' They would do what they could, but with Boromir, no one knew what ought to be washed and what could still be worn. He didn't really care though. When Elmir saw the room… She went nuts. But she lived in a different house, Boromir spent much of his time there himself, and so she didn't have to see it."

"Who is Elmir?" Eowyn asked.

Faramir drew a sharp intake of breath. "I never introduced you to Elmir? I never even told you she existed? I'm such a scatterbrain!" He exclaimed.

"Aye, that tells me what you are, but it does not tell me who she is," Eowyn pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. Elmir is Boromir's wife. They also have three children. Aramir, he's three, and Miriel and Dim. They're one. They are twins, but Boromir never met them. They were born on the day he died."

Eowyn thought for a moment, and then she asked, "Do you think we'll ever have children?"

Faramir hesitated, unsure how to respond. Should he say what he thought, and what he wanted, or should he take a wild guess as to what answer Eowyn would want?

The truth was what came out.

"Yes."

Eowyn smiled and held him tighter. "I love you. Faramir."

"I love you too, Eowyn."

Somewhere, a sea gull cried.


	23. Epilogue

DaughterofKings: I'm sorry about the Boromir thing, but Dim is a VERY important character when it comes to plot spinning and fooling my readers. You'll see.

EllowynTinuviel: I know you didn't review, but I know you'll be reading this and I wanted to make a note to you. I OBJECT! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE THOSE STORIES DOWN! I OBJECT! If you do keep them down, at least please continue them at some point!

Epilogue 

Four months later, Aragorn and Arwen were married, followed quickly by Eowyn and Faramir. Eowyn was delighted with her home, finding it the perfect mix between Minas Tirith and Edoras. Eomer and Lothiriel agreed to wait a whole year ere they married, so that Eomer would have time to clean up his land. However, they did marry, and they had a child named Elfwine. At about the same time, Eowyn gave birth to a girl, whom Faramir named Aen, and Arwen had a son named Eldarion. Two and a half years later….

(new scene. And those of you who are happy with the way things are and don't want them to change, here is your queue to stop, but I warn you, what follows changes the whole story.)

Faramir walked through the market, watching his daughter running through the crowds of people. He knew she'd be safe. She was the daughter of Eowyn. People knew that. There were so many people who would see no harm done to the girl. He turned to the shopkeeper, and said, "a dozen apples, please."

The shopkeeper nodded and gathered up his ripest fruit for his Steward and Prince.

"Milord," he said as he handed Faramir's filled basket back to him.

"Thank you, Ivarn," Faramir replied.

"Milord Faramir!" Ivarn called after him as he turned away.

"Aye?"

"How be the Lady Eowyn and the new babe?"

Faramir smiled. "Eowyn is well, as is the child. She is still weak though. That is why I do the shopping. She absolutely insists on naming him Faramir, but I think Imrahil or Boromir would suit him much better."

"Good day, Milord," Ivarn said.

"Good day, Ivarn."

Faramir turned and began looking for his daughter. "Aen!" He called through the crowds.

"She's over there, sir," a kind old lady offered.

"Thank you," he said quickly. He pushed his way over to where the lady had indicated. He saw his daughter alongside several other children crowding around a stranger.

"Ada!" she cried upon seeing him.

"Aiwe, how are you?" he said, using his nickname for her.

"Ada, can I have some money? That kind man over there is handing out candy for free, and I want to pay him for being so nice," Aen said.

Faramir glanced over to the man. "Handing out candy for free? Did you take any, Aiwe?"

She nodded happily and showed him her handfuls of candy.

Faramir frowned and approached the man. Something wasn't right. People didn't just hand out candy in Ithilien. Particularly not candy from Rohan.

The man's face was covered by a cloak as he knelt among the children. But Faramir could see that his eyes were particularly on Aen.

"Sir?" he asked.

The man looked up then, and his hood fell back. He grinned wickedly. Faramir gasped.

"Aiwe, don't eat that candy!" He called back to his daughter. "None of you eat the candy! If you have, seek the healers immediately and find out if it was poisoned. This is an evil man. He may have done anything."

The children screamed and ran in all directions, Aen running up to her father. Faramir bent and picked his two year old daughter up, and then stood again.

"You read me well, Faramir of Ithilien." Grima Wormtongue said with another evil grin.

"I have heard so much about you, how could I not?" Faramir returned. "You tried to kill Eowyn."

"Aye."

"And now, having failed to kill my wife, you aim at her daughter. Our daughter. You won't have any of them. I tell you this now. Leave Emyn Arnen and never return. Leave Ithilien and never return. You are banished, Grima Wormtongue, Son of Galmond of Rohan, minion to Sarauman. Leave."

Grima began to laugh. "You think you can banish me? Ha, I shall always return for Eowyn and her family. If I do not get Eowyn, I shall get her daughter. If I do not get little Aen," here he paused and glanced at the girl, making her squeak in fear and Faramir hold her closer, "then I shall get her daughter. If I do not get her…" he smiled. "You see my plan, Faramir. Your family cannot run from me forever."

"You'll die before you get that far," Faramir spat. He turned on his heal and darted away, however cowardly. He was too afraid for his daughter's life.

"I know where you hide, Faramir of Ithilien! I will come for them, and I shall bring my people! never you fear!" Grima called after him, and then he laughed and disappeared in the night, not to be seen for another thirteen years.

(new scene)

"Eowyn!" Faramir shouted as he burst through the door of their house. "Eowyn! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Faramir? I'm in my room. What's the matter?" he heard Eowyn call.

He dashed up to her room. At some point during his mad sprint home, Aen had begun to cry into his shoulder. He turned to her and said, "Shhh, everything will be all right," and he kissed her hair.

"Ada…" she murmured.

He opened the door to Eowyn's room, and found her sitting up on the bed, little Faramir sleeping beside her.

"Eowyn…" he breathed.

"Faramir, what has happened? What is the matter?" Eowyn said, worried.

Faramir debated as to whether he ought to tell her. Finally he decided that her safety, and the children's, came first.

He set Aen down on the floor, where she collapsed in a heap, and went to her wardrobe and began throwing things into a trunk. "Eowyn, oh Eowyn. You have to leave, and take the children with you. I shall stay to distract him, and because I have to for Gondor. I shall join you as soon as I can, and I will try to write. It's Grima. He's looking for you and the children. You must leave. He won't leave you alone until the day he dies, which will hopefully be very soon. We'll catch him, but until then you must go somewhere safe. I don't know where. Somewhere. Maybe across the sea…"

Eowyn stared at him as she began to comprehend what he was telling her.

"Oh Faramir!" She cried. She flung herself into Faramir's arms, and they cried together. He looked down at her and said. "Eowyn, it will be all right. I don't want this to kill you though. I cannot leave. At least not now. I don't know if I shall be able to find you ever again, but if I can, I shall come. Wait for me. This threat shall be destroyed. I know you are about to tell me that you shall kill him, but he has an entire group supporting him, I think. They have done well to remain hidden for so long. Go now, ere it's too late."

Eowyn nodded and rose. She began packing as quickly as she could.

(new scene)

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of what she had done. It was wrong she knew. She should have never done it, but she didn't want her children living under the shadow of memory. She didn't want her children to be haunted by the distant world that they could never reach. She had asked her Arwen to cast a spell on her children so that they would not remember anything from their life in Middle-Earth. Not that she had to worry about Faramir, he was too young to remember anything. But Aen had lived two and a half years here, and she had been very happy with Faramir. It tore Eowyn's heart to force her to forget all of these memories, but it tore it more to have her remember and be separated from them. But what she knew she should have done, and did not do, was tell Faramir about this. However, he hadn't a clue that she had stolen her children's memories.

(new scene)

Faramir stood on the jetty as the boat sailed away, passed the Undying Lands, to whatever lay beyond. It was over. His children, his wife, he'd never see them again. He was lost without them. But here he was without them. After three and a half years of happiness, he and Eowyn were broken apart again, but this time, he had lost his children too. He watched as the blue and silver mantle that he had given to Eowyn so long ago disappeared. Then he turned away from the shore and towards Gondor. Towards revenge on he who had stolen what had previously been all Faramir had wanted. Towards Grima.

A/N: Surprise? I hope so. I've been hoping that no one guessed that I was doing that. Please don't forget to review this story! I really want to know what people think of this. I will respond to reviews in the beginning of the sequel. Speaking of the sequel: It is called Rampant Chaos. Check my profile for it frequently, as you might not find it otherwise. Also, I might not put it up immediately, as I have several other things on which I would like to start working. Rampant Chaos is going to be about Aen, Faramir and Eowyn's daughter, and it will take place thirteen years after the epilogue.


End file.
